Forbidden Love
by Capanema
Summary: Porque Romeu e Julieta é o conto de amor mais lindo da história, e Rose e Scorpius são a personificação deles... Com certas brechas. Rose/Scorp sz Capítulo 3 pra frente, POV dos personagens.
1. Trailer

Rony estava mexendo na sua pasta de trabalho. Lá ele tinha uma foto da maravilhosa Rose em suas férias no Caribe (N/A: Só para esclarecer: o Rony agora trabalha no ministério e ajuda Fred a administrar a loja de logros, e ainda ganhou um sorteio no ministério, ou seja, dinheiro é o que não falta pra ele!) e de Hugo, quando foi pra Itália. Mas ele não tinha tempo para ficar olhando fotos antigas. Pegou uma pena e o tinteiro e começou a escrever uma carta.

***

-Scorpius... – disse Rose – Oi...

-Rose! – disse Scorpius – Quero dizer... _Weasley_!

-É – disse Rose, olhando para ele, com vergonha – _Malfoy!_

***

-Pai – disse Rose muito confiante

-Sim, querida?

-Eu... EstounamorandooScorpiusMalfoy!

-Hã? – perguntou Rony. Ele tinha escutado, mas não acreditava no que estava escutando.

Forbidden Love, em breve!


	2. Regresso à Hogwarts

Capítulo 1: Regresso a Hogwarts

Rony estava mexendo na sua pasta de trabalho. Lá ele tinha uma foto da maravilhosa Rose em suas férias no Caribe (N/A: Só para esclarecer: o Rony agora trabalha no ministério e ajuda Fred a administrar a loja de logros, e ainda ganhou um sorteio no ministério, ou seja, dinheiro é o que não falta pra ele!) e de Hugo, quando foi pra Itália. Mas ele não tinha tempo para ficar olhando fotos antigas. Pegou uma pena e o tinteiro e começou a escrever uma carta.

_Harry,_

_Parabéns pelo seu novo cargo de diretor de Hogwarts mais que merecido. E soube que Rose está namorando. Mas com quem? E Rose não é pequena demais? Bem, enfim, escrevo para lhe pedir um favor. Ultimamente, Rose anda meio voada. Não sei se percebeu como professor de feitiços dela, mas estou preocupado. As notas dela estão caindo, e ela anda bem estressada. Será que você consegue conversar com ela sobre isso?_

_Até mais tarde,_

_Rony._

Rony colocou a carta no pé da sua nova coruja branca, Merry, que comprara em memória a Edwiges. Harry ficou abalado quando Rony a mostrou, mas superou. A coruja saiu voando. Rony fechou a pasta e gritou:

-ROSE! HUGO! HERMIONE! O trem para Hogwarts parte em 1 hora! Vocês vão ficar!

***

Rose bufou lá em cima. Ela estava fazendo um Baby Liss. Já estava com sua roupa e malão prontos, ao contrário de Hugo. Ela fez a maquiagem bem simples e desceu correndo.

-Essa não é uma boa pontualidade para uma garota no quarto ano!

-Quinto papai!

-Rosinha...

A menina imediatamente saiu correndo para o carro. Ela colocou suas coisas no porta-malas magicamente modificado e falou para Hugo:

-Quero ver Lily, tenho que mostrar uma coisa a ela.

-O que as duas estão aprontando?

-Não é da sua conta, Hugo!

Mas Rose percebeu pela cara do irmão que ele sabia. Já fazia alguns anos que ela tinha uma ligeira quedinha pelo filho dos Malfoy, Scorpius. Mas o problema é que essa quedinha cresceu com o tempo, e Rose só consegue pensar no garoto.

Eles chegaram rapidamente na estação King's Cross, Londres. Rose desceu com o seu malão e seu gato laranja. A garota escolhera um gato em memória de Bichento, o gato de sua mãe. Ele morreu engasgado aos 20 anos. Pelo menos é o que sua mãe diz.

Rose atravessou a passagem mágica e guardou suas malas no trem. Ela, Lily, James, Albus e Hugo ficaram espremidos no mesmo vagão.

- Lily, tenho que te mostrar uma coisa.

Rose tirou discretamente uma carta do seu bolso e leu baixo para a amiga:

_Rose,_

_É bom me corresponder com alguém. Meus amigos estão proibidos de receber cartas, por causa... Erm... De uma travessura. Aí me lembrei de você. Já faz um ano que começamos a conversar, desde que fizemos par naquele trabalho de feitiços. Sabe, eu estive pensando: quando chegarmos em Hogwarts, podemos ir de manhã bem cedo treinar quadribol. Você disse que quer ser artilheira como a sua tia, não é mesmo? Então você topa?_

_Abraços,_

_Scorpius_

Lily não pareceu demonstrar felicidade nem nada. Ela simplesmente falou:

-Eu ainda não acredito que ele é Sonserino.

Rose se virou e guardou a carta no seu bolso. A garota acabou adormecendo.

Ela estava na igreja. Via o casamento de Scorpius... Mas era só a madrinha. Scorpius estava se casando com Roxanne, filha de Jorge e Angelina. Rox chorava de leve ao lado do noivo. Ouviam-se soluços de sua mãe e algumas convidadas. Ela localizou Lily nos convidados, que a lançou um olhar de consolo. Rose começou a chorar no canto quando viu Scorpius e Roxanne se beijando apaixonadamente. Mas ninguém prestou atenção nela.

Rose acordou assustada. Lily lhe balançava e dissera a gritinhos que haviam chegado. Lily parecia animadíssima, como sempre. Mas esse ano, Harry Potter, o pai dela e o bruxo que derrotou Voldemort seria o seu professor de feitiços. Rose apanhou suas coisas e levou para uma carruagem. Como vira Aberforth Dumbledore morrer quando era ainda muito pequena, Rose era capaz de ver os testrálios. Ela e Lily estavam prestes a sair voando na carruagem quando Scorpius apareceu e disse:

-Weasley! Potter! Eu posso me juntar a vocês?

-Onde estão os seus amigos? – perguntou Lily.

-Expulsos – respondeu Rose rapidamente – Por usarem magia fora da escola em trouxas.

Scorpius corou.

-Ninguém quer ser amigo de um Malfoy que fala com Grifinórios. Meu pai foi comensal e meus avôs também. Meus amigos são vândalos. Ninguém sai com gente assim.

Rose estendeu a mão gentilmente para Scorpius. O garoto corou mais e se juntou a elas.

Eles voaram livremente pelo céu. Nos últimos minutos de vôo, Scorpius disse:

-Você não respondeu a minha carta.

-Hã? – disse Rose, que até agora estava distraída pensando no seu sonho – Ah, bem... Desculpe-me. Não tive tempo.

-Você não sabe como foi tudo tão chato sem você – o garoto corou e acrescentou – Bem, você sabe, preciso de alguém para conversar.

Rose deu um sorriso. Eles pousaram e Scorpius desceu. Ajudou Lily e Rose a descer, dizendo:

-Permita-me - ele sorriu, fazendo Rose corar.

-Hã... Você sabia que 58423 x 6718 dá 392485714?

O garoto pareceu confuso. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e disse:

-A gente se vê, Weasley.

"Weasley? Ah, caraca! Por que ele tem que ser tão galanteador?", pensou Rose. Ela andou em direção do salão de cabeça baixa.

Quando chegou lá sentou-se ao lado de Lily.

-Como foi lá? – perguntou ela

Rose simplesmente lançou um olhar choroso para a amiga.

Depois da seleção, houve uma festa de boas vindas no salão comunal. Rose comeu um pouco de doce e subiu. Ela não estava com animação para festas hoje. Havia estragado seu momento com Scorpius e não estava nada animada. Vestiu seu pijama e foi dormir com uma sensação que amanhã não será melhor.

**

Oii!

Saudades de escrever! É a minha primeira fic Rose/Scorpius, então quero reviews! MUUUITAS reviews!

Abraços,

Gigi Potter


	3. Dream is so good

Capítulo 3: Dream is so good

Rose's POV

Eu corria assustada pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Algo me perseguindo... Uma cobra... Um sonserino rindo... Scorpius, talvez... Uma luz verde... Eu caída no chão, morta...

Eu acordei assustada. Não sabia o que o sonho significava, mas parecia um aviso. Eu me levantei e coloquei o uniforme.

Vamos recapitular: uma cobra. O símbolo da Sonserina e o animal de estimação de Lord Voldemort, quando ele era vivo. Um sonserino lindo, mas com uma risada melancólica e uma voz muito parecida com a de Scorpius... Não! Não podia ser Scorpius, ele não faria mal a uma mosca. Um lampejo de luz verde e eu morta.

A última parte é clara. O dono daquela risada sinistra tinha me matado. Scorpius não seria capaz de fazer isso, seria? Chega Rose! Pare de pensar nisso!

Eu desci correndo até a Sala Comunal. Sentei-me na frente da fogueira e comecei a me aquecer. Pensei no meu sonho, em Scorpius, como eu tinha estragado tudo sendo a _nerd_ que eu sou. É, a mamãe ficaria orgulhosa por ter feito uma conta daquelas em tão pouco tempo. Já estava me levantando para ir tomar café, mas de repente apareceu uma cabeça na fogueira. Era Scorpius!

-Scorp! – disse, animada – Está ficando doido, é? E se te acharem aí?

-Rose – disse ele, ignorando tudo que eu tinha dito antes – Preciso me encontrar com você. Sétimo andar, esconderijo secreto. Depressa!

Eu saí correndo para o sétimo andar. Ao chegar, tirei um quadro da parede e murmurei um feitiço. E lá estava ele, lindo e radiante como sempre.

-Rose – disse ele – Você está ótima. Vamos nos sentar.

Sorri incapaz de falar uma só palavra sequer. A beleza dele me deixava sem ar!

-Então, soube que você e Andrew Williams terminaram – disse ele, me assustando.

-É, terminamos nas férias. Mas isso não importa, ele é um invejoso.

-Ele pegou isso – disse ele, estendendo o meu diário – Eu tomei dele. Ele deve ter conseguido ler um pouco. Estava furioso.

Eu peguei meu diário rapidamente. Merda! E se o Scorp tiver lido?

-Você leu? – perguntei, preocupada.

-Bem... – respondeu ele, corando – Uma pequena parte. Um poema que você escreveu. Não tive coragem de ler mais, sei que você ficaria chateada. Desculpe-me.

-Scorpius, esse é meu diário super secreto! Não acredito que você pegou ele!

Me levantei da cadeira e comecei a correr para a porta, mas Scorpius segurou o meu pulso antes que eu conseguisse chegar lá. Ele me virou e ficamos cara-a-cara. O rosto de um muito perto do outro.

-Me desculpe – sussurrou ele

Então nós fomos nos aproximando... Um beijo, um lindo e apaixonado beijo... Nossos lábios se tocaram e foi como se fossemos um só. Ele colocou sua mão atrás da minha cabeça e eu fiz o mesmo. Era como se nada existisse, só nós dois. E minha cabeça girava, eu estava tonta de felicidade... Aquele beijo...

-Rose!

"Lily?", pensei. Não,não podia ser ela. E nada me separaria de Scorpius naquele momento. Eu escutei muitas vozes ao redor de mim. Algumas riam, outras cochichavam umas entre as outras.

E então eu acordei, deitada no chão da Sala Comunal, com Lily me balançando e vários Grifinórios ao meu redor.

...

Oiee!

Babys que eu amo demais, taí o cap. Foi mal a demora, a fic ficou paralisada por um tempo. Mas agora to de volta e com tudo!

Muito obrigada pela atenção! Amo vocês!

Beijocas,

Gigi Potter


	4. Katherine Hills: Problema!

Capítulo 3:

Eu me levantei rapidamente e fiz cara feia para todos os grifinórios que estavam lá. Sorri para Lily e nós descemos juntas.

-Então – disse Lily – Com o que você estava sonhando?

Eu olhei pra ela e sorri. Sabia que aquele _com o que_ significava _com quem_.

-Lily, você vai ter que parar de pensar que eu e o Scorp estamos juntos, ok? Afinal, somos só amigos.

Lily abriu a boca pra falar, mas seu irmão chegou, sorrindo pra ela.

-Oi, Lily! – disse Albus. _Aimeudeus_! É o Scorpius vindo aí?

-Al, vamos – disse Scorp, com um sorriso no rosto – A Hills ta esperando a gente. Soube que ela está com algumas amigas, e... – ele corou ao me ver. Aquelas bochechinhas lindas e pálidas deram o lugar para um vermelho muito fofo – Rose, eu não tinha te visto aí. Tudo bem?

-Tudo – disse – Então... Seus amigos sonserinos, eles foram...

-Expulsos – disse ele – É, é. Mas eles nem são meus amigos mesmo. Conversávamos às vezes, mas só perto da mamãe. Ela surta quando ouve alguém dizer que sou amigo de vocês. Já meu pai, nem liga. Às vezes percebo ele falando para a mamãe que os Potter e os Weasley são traidores de sangue, mas não liga que eu saia com vocês. Que o problema é meu se eu quero sair com vocês. Aí aquela velha maluca surta. Sai gritando pela casa que eu vou me tornar um imprestável saindo com grifinórios traidores de sangue filhos da... – Scorpius parou e sorriu – Bem, digamos que a coisa fica feia. Muito feia.

Eu comecei a rir. Scorpius arriscava tudo só para sair com a gente. Ah, eu amo demais esse menino.

-Bem – disse Albus, quebrando o silêncio – Vamos, não é Scorp? Não queremos furar com a Hills e as amigas dela.

Scorpius lançou um último sorriso pra mim e saiu correndo atrás do amigo, que já estava na porta do Salão.

-É – disse Lily – Parece que você tem concorrência.

Eu fiz uma careta para Lily e fui me sentar, aterrorizada pensando em como ela tinha razão.

(...)

-Estou te falando, Lily – disse – O Bryan Underwood estava de olho em você! E você sabe, aqueles olhos azul-piscina são hipnotizantes.

- Olha, Rose – disse Lily – O Bryan não estava de olho em mim. Ele estava de olho em você. Ele praticamente te devorava com os olhos. Eu sei que o Scorp é seu amor _de verdade_ mas, qualé, você vai ficar esperando ele a sua vida toda? Acorda, menina! Ou o Scorp toma jeito ou o trem passa direto!

-Uma chance – disse – Vamos dar mais uma chance pra ele. Se ele continuar sendo, ah, um segundo Albus, com medo de garotas, aí o trem vai embora.

Lily riu. Parece que ela não se sentiu ofendida sobre o que eu disse sobre Albus. Afinal, eles são irmãos. Eu me despedi de Lily e fui correndo até as masmorras. Poções. Sempre fui boa em poções. Na verdade, sempre fui boa em tudo. E não, não estou sendo convencida. Papai sempre disse que eu herdei a inteligência da mamãe.

Eu entrei na sala e dei de cara com Scorpius. Ele sorriu para mim e foi sentar com Albus e Katherine. Katherine Hills. Ou como eu gosto de chamá-la: A vadia.

Ok, ela _realmente_ é uma vadia. Fica com todos os meninos, até com aqueles _nerds_ assustadores e catarrentos. Ela faz isso bêbada. É, ela não presta. Não, não sei como os meninos e as meninas ainda gostam dela.

Sentei em uma mesa do lado da de Scorpius. Ah, Scorp. Ele estava olhando para Hills, que mandava beijinhos para Albus. Eu franzi a testa, sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada. Mas o que será? Scorpius fitava Katherine com raiva. Com certeza ela tinha escolhido Albus, e não ele. Isso ficou lógico. Hills, _argh_! Como um garoto fofo como o Scorpius gostava de uma menina repugnante como ela?

Então um pensamento sombrio passou pela minha cabeça: e se ele _realmente_ gostasse dela? Tipo, muito mesmo? Scorpius e Katherine andando de mãos dadas, se beijando... Eu percebi que chorava furiosamente e murmurava meias-frases, como "não pode" e "não vai".

Meu pensamento foi rompido quando vi Brittany Scarlot e Jake Light entrarem pela porta. Logo atrás deles estavam Bryan Underwood e Mary Anne Sophie Landing di Santinni "Malfoy". Na verdade ela não era da família Malfoy, mas por sua incrível semelhança com Scorpius a chamamos assim.

Bryan é um sonserino muito lindo. Além de forte é suuuuuper fofo. Ele tem cabelos negros como seus olhos e aquele bronzeado perfeito que nós meninas sempre tentamos conseguir nas camas de bronzeamento e nunca conseguimos.

Já Mary Anne é uma francesa que se mudou pra Inglaterra ano passado. Tem um cabelo loiro curto e muito liso. Está sempre de boina amarela, já que é da Lufa-Lufa. Sua pele é muito pálida, como a de um fantasma. Acreditem, eu sei o que estou falando. Coloquem ela do lado de Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça e ela será mais branca que ele. Assim como Scorpius. Nós pensamos que eles podem ser gêmeos distantes ou algo do gênero.

-Bryan, Mary Anne – disse, sorrindo para eles – Aqui, vamos nos sentar aqui hoje.

Pois é, nós somos tipo super-ultra-master-blaster-plus-advanced amigos. Inseparáveis.

-Olá, _querrida_ – disse Mary Anne, em seu forte sotaque _frrancês_ – Você já viu a nova _coleción_ de boinas na _Frrancine _Aidens?

-Não – disse – Podemos ir lá nas férias, o vovô tem um velho Ford Anglia voador magicamente mudado. Ele deu pro papai, pode muito bem nos levar.

-Rose – disse Bryan – Será que na próxima visita a Hogsmeade nós podemos ir juntos?

Eu me assustei com a repentina mudança de assunto. A próxima ida a Hogsmeade é na verdade amanhã, e eu ainda não tinha com quem ir. Eu sorri pra ele e disse:

-Na verdade não estou com muito ânimo para ir a Hogsmeade amanhã. Mas... Por que você não vai com a Lily? Tenho certeza que ela adoraria ir com você.

-Ah, ta – disse Bryan, um pouco triste – Ok, vou chamá-la. Ela não é nenhuma Rose, mas também é super legal. Vou chamá-la, pode deixar.

Sorri amigavelmente pra ele. Peraí! _Como assim ela não é nenhuma Rose? Aimeudeus!_

Eu assisti a aula de Poções e a Professora Lorrainne me de um 10 pela minha Poção do Coça-Coça. Eu também ganhei 20 pontos pra Grifinória. Yeeahy!

(...)

-Então – disse – Scorp, cadê o Albus?

Ele engasgou com o pedaço de torta que ele estava comendo. Tinha chegado por trás dele sem fazer barulho nenhum.

-Está com a Hills – disse Scorp – Acho que no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Mas, Rose...

Eu saí correndo para o Salão Comunal. Não ia deixar aquela Hills sequer tocar no Albus.

Quando cheguei lá, já ofegando, subi correndo até o dormitório dos meninos. Então vi uma cena que pensei que não veria nunca: Albus e Katherine _se beijando_.Ok, Albus e Katherine se amassando. Iiiirc. Eles se beijavam ferozmente, com dois animais sedentos de sangue.

Não agüentei mais e saí correndo. Aquela cena estava me dando nojo. A repugnante da Katherine com o meu primo? _Meu_ priminho Albus? Eu não conseguia mais pensar nisso. Corri até o banheiro e vomitei. Escutei alguns passos e um gritinho. Logo, eu estava no colo de um Albus preocupado me levando para a enfermaria.

-Estou bem, Al – disse, sorrindo – É sério. Não precisa de tudo isso.

-Não – disse Albus – Você não está bem. Estava vomitando baldes no banheiro. Rose, você estava vomitando sangue.

(...)

N/A:Huuuuu

Saangue

Ta ok. Tenho pavor de sangue. Não presto pra ser médica nem nada assim. AH, outra coisa. Não me matem. Eu demoro mesmo pra publicar. Mas eu tenho bloqueios que não me deixam escrever.

É isso então.

Beijinhos,

Gigi Potter


	5. Meninos gostosos e primos medrosos

ATENÇÃO: HARRY POTTER NÃO É DE MINHA AUTORIA (o que não quer dizer que eu não _saiba_ escrever sobre isso :D )!

Capítulo 4: Meninos gostosos e primos medrosos

Eu fiquei chocada com o que Albus havia dito. Sangue? Eu simplesmente não acredito. E olha que eu sou aquele tipo de garota que acreditou em Papai Noel até meus plenos 12 anos! Claro que quem colocou isso na minha cabeça bobinha foi totalmente a minha mãe, que parece acreditar mais que eu hoje.

Eu deixei que Albus me levasse até a enfermaria. Odeio admitir isso, mas Katherine me ajudou bastante. Se não fosse por ela, eu poderia estar desmaiada no chão do banheiro. Eu não ia querer isso.

Madame Pomfrey disse que eu só estava com _G-Eovane_, que é uma doença no mundo mágico que se pega do carrapato do Hipogrifo. Você tosse e vomita sangue (N/A: Essa idéia eu peguei emprestada da Geovana, minha colega de sala. Ela achava que Tuberculose é quando você tosse sangue. Aiai!), mas não é nada grave. Ela me deu um remédio e me mandou ficar de repouso durante três horários aqui. Assenti e pensei que hoje seria um dia entediante.

Logo assim que Madame Pomfrey fechou a porta de sua sala, Scorpius adentrou a sala.

-Rose! Oh, por Merlim! Você está bem?

-Claro – disse – Não era nada de grave. Mas tenho que ficar de repouso. Madame Pomfrey disse que vai procurar o meu remédio, que provavelmente me deixará dopada por algumas horas.

-Então, temos até ela voltar com o remédio, certo? – perguntou ele.

-Certo.

Scorpius lançou um _Abaffiato_ na porta e se virou novamente para mim.

-Rose, soube que o Jake vai te convidar para ir à Hogsmeade.

Eu arregalei os olhos e gritei:

-JAKE LIGHT VAI ME CONVIDAR PARA HOGSMEADE? EU NÃO ACREDITO!

Jake Light é simplesmente o menino mais lindo de tooooda Hogwarts. Sextanista, capitão do time de quadribol da Lufa-lufa e super HOT! Aquele menino alto, moreno, forte, bonito e super gentil. O menino dos sonhos, digo eu. Um ano mais velho e tudo de bom. Aiai.

-Tá,ta – disse Scorpius, um pouco nervoso – O fato é que Bryam te convidou primeiro e você disse que não iria porque não vai em Hogsmeade. Será totalmente injusto se você for com o Jake.

Eu pisquei algumas vezes para ver se estava realmente entendendo o que Scorpius dizia. Ele queria que eu trocasse Jake Light, o Rei entre os gatos, por Bryam Underwood, meu melhor amigo? Tá, não vou dizer que o Bryam é feio, porque ele não é. Mas eu não acho que valha a pena fazer uma troca dessas.

-Ele vai com a Lily – disse – Ela é caidinha por ele. Eu o convenci à convidá-la. Ela deve estar super feliz agora. Quem sabe numa próxima? Mas se Jake _realmente_ for me convidar, eu não o trocaria por ninguém.

-Nem por mim? – disse Scorpius, me surpreendendo. Ele parecia nervoso.

-Ahn, Scorpius, isso foi tipo um convite?

Ele corou. Owwn, ele estava com ciúmes!

-Esquece – disse ele, um pouco envergonhado – Só quero que pense em Bryam antes de aceitar o convite, ok?

-Prometo.

Ele sorriu e disse:

-Bom, então acho que estamos resolvidos. Tchau, Rose. Cuidado para não afogar no próprio sangue. Eu ficaria muito triste se isso acontecesse.

Ele não me deu nem mesmo a chance de me despedir e nem de aceitar o seu convite. Eu não trocaria Jake por Bryam, mas talvez o Scorpius seja bem sortudo e consiga a grande proeza de me fazer desistir do garoto mais gato da escola.

-Hora do remédio – disse Madame Pomfrey, saindo de sua sala com uma bandeja – Esse remédio provavelmente vai te fazer dormir por pelo menos duas horas. Então só tente descansar. Tente não ficar acordada, pois esse remédio já fez várias mocinhas revelarem seus segredos mais profundos à lindos garotinhos assustados – ela piscou para mim, deixou a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da minha cama e entrou na sua sala de novo.

-Velha estranha – sussurrei.

Eu acordei e fui correndo para o Salão Comunal. Eu dormi nada mais nada menos que _seis_ completas horas. Quando cheguei no meu andar, vi que Jake me esperava do lado de fora.

-Olá, Weasley – disse ele – Tudo bem com você?

Eu fiquei paralisada. Ter o garoto mais lindo da escola à sua mercê é, digamos, INCRÍVEL! Mas também é assustador. Ele sorriu para mim e disse:

-Enfim, sabe que no sábado vamos para Hogsmeade, e estava pensando se você não gostaria de ir comigo.

-SIM! – gritei. Logo que percebi o que tinha feito, corei e disse – Hum, quer dizer, eu adoraria.

-Ótimo. Bryam disse que você é muito divertida e que eu adoraria ir com você.

Aí eu paralisei mesmo. Bryam disse isso?

-Oh, bem, Bryam também é muito divertido. Acho que ele e Lily vão se dar muito bem juntos.

-Lily? – disse ele, franzindo a testa – Não, ele disse que vai com Mary Anne. Como amigos, se é que me entende. Lily vai com Luke Collor.

Luke Collor: lindo, loiro, olhos verdes. Meio baixinho. Mas super cute.

-Ah, é ótimo ficar sabendo isso – disse – Mary Anne sempre me diz que odeia que os caras da Lufa-Lufa não parem de se atirar em cima dela. Ela disse que eles sempre à convidam, mas ela os dispensa. Prefere ir com um amigo que com um garoto interesseiro.

-Mas Mary Anne é uma garota bem educada e fina. Acho que ela é parente de Fleur Delacour.

-Não – disse – Mas é parente de _veela_ também. Ela tem essa sorte.

-Interessante – disse Jake. Ele olhou no seu relógio de pulso as horas – Já está bem tarde. Então, te vejo no domingo?

-Com certeza – disse, animada.

Assim que ele saiu, eu disse "Bomba de Limão" Para a Mulher Gorda e corri até o dormitório. Lily estava lá, já se preparando para dormir, quando gritei:

-TENHO UM ENCONTRO COM JAKE LIGHT!

Lily pulou da cama e começou a me encarar, boquiaberta. Algumas outras meninas que estavam no quarto começaram a cochichar e fazer cara feia pra mim. Um bando de invejosas.

-Oh, meu Deus, Rose! – gritou Lily – Me conta tudo! Não, peraí, vamos lá pra baixo onde tem menos gente. Privacidade aqui é difícil com esse bando de fofoqueiras.

Logicamente, ela sussurrou para mim essa última parte.

Nós descemos e vimos que Albus e Katherine estavam sentados no sofá. Katherine parecia com quem queria explodir de raiva. Eu e Lily nos aproximamos sorrateiramente para ouvir a conversa.

-Kath, você tem que me entender! Eu não posso te namorar, você nem pelo menos se respeita!

-Albus Severo Potter, você _NÃO _vai se livrar de mim tão fácil! Nenhum garoto termina comigo e fica tudo bem, entendeu? E, só para lembrar, eu salvei a vida da sua prima!

Ele assistiu Katherine marchar para o dormitório feminino, provavelmente para fofocar com suas seguidoras, ou como eu e Lily as chamamos: suas ratinhas de laboratório.

Eu observei Albus e levantar, até que Lily lançou um feitiço nele para que ele se sentasse de novo.

-Albus Severo Potter – começou ela – Você acabou de cometer o maior erro da sua vida!

-O quê? – perguntou ele, confuso – Achei que você odiasse a Katherine!

-E odeio – continuou Lily – Mas ela foi a única garota com quem você conseguiu falar e, ainda por cima, namorar! E Katherine Hills é um grande peixe. Não acredito que você terminou com ela, Albus! James acabaria com você! Vou escrever uma carta pro Teddy, contando o que você fez... Aí provavelmente ele vai mostrar ao James, que vai mostrar pro o papai, que vai mostrar para a mamãe, que vai rir e mostrar pro tio Rony, que vai escrever uma carta pro Hugo perguntando se ele sabia disso, que vai se esconder e pedir pra Rose responder, que vai mandar a carta pra tia Hermione, que vai ficar impressionada e vai chingar o tio Rony por ele não ter falado nada pra ela, aí ele vai pedir ajuda pro papai e ele vai vir aqui me chingar, porque eu que apoiei o seu namoro! Viu, de qualquer jeito sobra pra mim! E eu nem falei da vovó, que vai me matar e também à Rose e ao Hugo, porque nenhum de nós "cuidou" de você e te deixamos namorar muito cedo!

Eu olhei para Lily e percebi o quão certa ela estava. Afinal, tudo com certeza ia acontecer daquele jeito.

-Só não escreva a carta então – disse Albus – Olha, tenho certeza que eu vou conseguir outra namorada assim que eu quiser.

No mesmo minuto, Alex e Kat Cahill se sentaram ao lado de Albus.

-Olá – disse Kat – Como vai?

Albus ficou parado olhando para elas enquanto Alex ria da cara da irmã.

-Desencana, mana – disse ele – O Albus é muito medroso. Nem falar com uma menina ele consegue! Acho que isso que fez ele terminar o namoro com a Katherine, o fato de ele não conseguir falar com ela. Isso deve o ter assustado bastante.

Lily sacou a varinha, furiosa. Ela a encostou no peito do quintanista e disse:

-Olha aqui senhor, eu não ligo se você é dois anos mais velho que eu, faça alguma brincadeira dessas com o meu irmão de novo e eu acabo com você!

-Oh, que lindo, Albinho – disse Alex, debochando – Sua irmãzinha menor tem que lutar por você agora, é?

Antes que Lily fizesse qualquer coisa, Albus lançou um estupefaça em Alex. Ele foi tão rápido que eu fiquei até desorientada! Alex em poucos segundos estava desmaiado no chão.

Eu olhei Albus ser castigado pelo próprio pai, diretor da Grifinória. Logo depois, saí do salão. Apesar de ser meia-noite, eu não estava conseguindo dormir. Deve ter alguma coisa a ver com o tempo que fiquei na enfermaria, mas enfim...

Eu estava andando sem rumo pelos corredores de Hogwarts, quando encontrei Jake. Gelei e pensei se deveria ir lá falar com ele.

-Weasley – disse ele assim que me viu – Não esperava te encontrar aqui.

-Olá – disse, ainda um pouco nervosa – E-eu não estou conseguindo dormir.

-Nem eu – disse ele – Briguei com o meu amigo Nate hoje. Sempre que estou nervoso ou triste venho pra cá – ele apontou para uma janela – A vista daqui é linda. Geralmente eu me sento ali e fico olhando a paisagem.

-Adoro a vista do castelo – disse – À noite, fica tudo muito mais curioso. Adoro ver as pessoas deitadas em suas camas, aconchegadas em suas casas. E Hagrid, ele é um grande amigo. Adoro vê-lo. Todas as noites ele entra na floresta e tira lá de dentro o Asafugaz. Ele é muito lindo, meu pai me disse que o tio Harry já montou nele uma vez.

Jake não falou nada por alguns segundos. Ficou apenas me olhando curiosamente.

-Você tem olhos lindos – sussurrou ele – E lábios carnudos e brilhantes. Você se importaria se eu... Erm...

-Claramente que não – sussurrei em resposta. Ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um selinho. Ficou me olhando por um tempo e depois me envolveu em seus braços incrivelmente musculosos e me beijou. Ficamos lá por um bom tempo trocando beijos, até que Pirraça passou e jogou um balão d'água em nós.

-Sardenta e Testosteronado se beijando! Lálálálálálá!

Eu não sabia nem mesmo se Testosteronado era realmente uma palavra.

-Desculpe, mas... – começou Jake. Ele suspirou e continuou – Acho que temos que voltar para o salão. É melhor nos secarmos e irmos dormir, já está realmente tarde.

-Concordo – disse – E, hum, se você quiser, não precisamos contar nada disso pra ninguém.

Ele sorriu e disse, me deixando louca:

-Não vejo porque não contar, não tem nada a esconder.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele saiu e me deixou lá com cara de idiota.

-VOCÊ E JAKE O QUÊ? – berrou Lily. Ela tinha totalmente me ignorado quando disse para ela não fazer escândalo – NÃO ACREDITO, ROSE!

-Shhh – sussurrei – Vamos fazer o seguinte: não conte pra ninguém, principalmente para Ághata Christine, sua amiga fofoqueira, e tudo vai dar certo, ok?

-Meu deus – disse ela, perplexa – Agora a professora Chudley vai me tirar 10 pontos da Grifinória por não prestar atenção na aula e a culpa é sua!

-Boa sorte, poções é a pior matéria do mundo. Vou pra aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ok? Bye, Lily!

Corri antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa. Argh! Isso já estava ficando chato. A Lily provavelmente ia contar pra toda a Grifinória. E agora ela tinha aula com a Lufa-Lufa, então...

Eu estou ferrada.

Sentei na minha mesa junto da Mary Anne. Bryan e um menino chamado Daniel Collins estavam na mesa atrás.

-Turma, atenção – gritou o nosso professor, o lindo, maravilhoso, que eu amo de paixão por ser meu tio super gostoso e divertido Harry Potter. Ele diminuiu um pouco o tom de voz assim que a turma ficou quieta continuou – Como vocês sabem, eu era professor de vocês em Feitiços. Mas a diretora Minerva McGonagall me transferiu para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas assim que o professor Thomas se demitiu. Ele alega que esse cargo é amaldiçoado. No meu ano de escola, nenhum professor passava de um ano em DCAT. Mas, bem, hoje faremos uma aula um poço diferente. Vou escolher dois alunos que irão se levantar e vir duelar – ele olhou diretamente para mim – Rose, gostaria de vir?

-Claro – respondi.

-Scorpius Malfoy, gostaria que duelasse com ela.

Gelei ao perceber que Harry tinha dito pro Scorpius duelar comigo. Scorp também era ótimo em DCAT, e eu realmente não queria duelar com ele. Mil pensamentos passavam pela minha cabeça, e o principal dele era: ele já sabia sobre mim e o Jake?

-Pois bem – disse Harry, me fazendo "acordar" – Malfoy e Weasley, se levantem e venham para frente.

Eu fui muito hesitante. Se Scorpius soubesse do meu, ahn, "caso" com Jake ele com certeza estaria irado. Eu era a irmãzinha dele, poxa! E isso ele já provou.

_**Flashback**_

___-Rose, eu soube que você está namorando o Lucas Beaver – eu levantei os olhos do livro que estava lendo._

_ -Quem te disse isso, Scorpius?_

_ -Muitas pessoas – disse ele, parecendo meio irritado._

_ -Olha, em primeiro lugar, nós só ficamos e foi uma vez em Hogsmeade, no Cabeça de Javali. Em segundo lugar, por que te interessa tanto?_

_ -Ah, você sabe – disse ele – Eu sou como, ahn, seu irmão. Albus sempre me disse que você é meio distraída e cai em conversa fácil dos meninos._

_ -Ei! – disse, indignada – Albus disse isso? E ele, que nem pode ver uma menina bonita que começa a tremer e a suar feito um porco?_

_ -Isso não vem ao caso, Rose! O fato é que você estava se agarrando com o Lucas, e ele passando a mão em você! Como você deixou? É meu dever como seu irmão te proteger desses idiotas!_

_ -Ok, você quer que eu te trate como meus irmãos? – disse, me levantando furiosa – Então tudo bem! .! Vai embora procurar aquela nojenta da Nancy que você chama de amiga! Vai e só me deixa em paz!_

_ Eu fechei o livro e marchei ate a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, deixando na biblioteca um Scorpius furioso._

_**Fim do flashback**_

Eu me preparei para lutar com o amor da minha vida. Ele empunhava a varinha e parecia um pouco hesitante, mas quando Harry disse "JÁ", ele foi o primeiro a lançar um _Expelliarmus_ em mim.

-_Estupefaça_! – disse, apontando minha varinha para Scorpius. Ele se desviou e tentou revidar o feitiço. Ele teria me acertado se não tivesse abaixado.

-_Petrificus Totallus!_ – lancei. O feitiço o acertou bem no peito e ele caiu no chão, imóvel.

-Vitória da Grifinória! – disse Harry, bastante feliz – Bem, parece que temos pouco tempo de aula antes do jantar, mas suponho que seja tempo o suficiente para ensinar as Maldições Imperdoáveis. Alguém pode dizer uma?

Uma menininha loira, muito bonita e de olhos bem grandes e profundos levantou a mão (além de mim, claro). Ela tinha um anel com uma pedra bem estranha e usava um par de óculos com a armação roxa. A jovem Lysander Lovegood, filha da nossa querida e exótica amiga Luna Lovegood.

-Existe uma maldição – disse ela – Mamãe sempre me fala muito dela, ela disse que já lutou ao seu lado, Sr. Potter, e que já foi atingida muitas vezes por ela. _Crucio_, a maldição da tortura.

-Sua mãe disse bem, Lysander – disse Harry – Mande lembranças a ela por mim, diga que Hogwarts não é a mesma coisa sem ver ela sorrindo pra mim usando um colar de rolha de garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

-Mamãe está na África agora – disse Lorcan, o irmão gêmeo de Lysander, e suuuuuper HOT, apesar de maluquinho – Ela está à procura de pedras novas para fazer colares diferentes pra Lysander vender na bijuteria dela.

-Interessante – disse Harry – Bom, de qualquer forma, passe a mensagem. Alguém pode me dizer outra maldição imperdoável?

Naturalmente, levantei a mão. Mas Mary Anne fez o mesmo.

-Senhorita di Santinni, gostaria de responder? – perguntou o tio Harry.

-_Naturralmente_. Existe uma _maldición_, meu _papi_ _semprre_ fala _sobrre_ ela em especial. A _maldición Imperio_.

-Isso mesmo, Mary Anne. A maldição _Imperio _é a maldição do controle da mente. E a última, quem gostaria de falar?

Eu sabia muito bem que maldição era, mas era muito desconfortável falar. A maldição que matou vários membros da Ordem da Fênix inclusive os pais de Harry.

-Rose, responda essa por favor – disse Harry calmamente.

-E-eu... Tio Harry, eu não... – suspirei e tentei continuar – _Avada Kedavra,_ maldição da morte.

-Apenas uma pessoa no mundo inteiro, mágico e não-mágico, sobreviveu à essa maldição. E vocês estão olhando para essa pessoa sortuda, inteligente, que teve a agilidade, força e tudo mais pra escapar da morte apenas um bebezinho.

-E uma dessas "e tudo mais" seria a proteção da mãe? – disse, rindo – Desculpa tio, mas não colou.

A turma toda riu, inclusive Harry. Logo depois o sinal bateu.

-O dever de casa será pesquisar sobre as maldições imperdoáveis. Quero para a próxima aula! – gritou Harry, em meio à gritaria de fim de aula.

Eu juntei minhas coisas e subi para a Sala Comunal. Scorpius estava lá na porta.

-Rose! – disse ele, com raiva – Eu fiquei sabendo que você e o Jake estavam se _beijando_ hoje de madrugada!

-Pode ser que sim – disse – Mas por que está com raiva? Deveria estar feliz por mim, isso sim!

-Não dá, Rose! – gritou ele – Eu não consigo te imaginar com a língua na garganta de outro menino!

-_Outro_ menino? Quer dizer que você nos imagina juntos?

-Não foi isso que quis dizer – disse ele, corando – Você sabe bem disso! Olha, Rose, eu não quero que saia com o Jake.

-Eu vou sim! – disse, batendo o pé como uma criança mimada – E não vai ser você que vai me impedir!

-Rose, você _não pode_ sair com ele!

-Me dê um bom motivo para eu não sair – disse, impaciente.

-Ele tem namorada – disse Scorp, com um sorriso debochado

-Ah, ta – disse sarcasticamente – E eu sou a princesa Rosalie, do mundo do sorvete e do caramelo.

-Vamos, Rose! Você não gosta dele!

-E se gostar, senhor Scorpius Malfoy? O que você vai fazer contra isso?

Ele ficou vermelho. De raiva.

-Ainda acho que ele não presta, Rose. Você não precisa sair com o primeiro garoto que vê, sabia?

Ele se virou e saiu marchando escada abaixo. Entrei na Sala Comunal e corri até minha cama. Afundei minha cabeça no travesseiro e dei um grito. Diabos! Scorpius adorava brincar com as minhas emoções! Diabos, diabos, diabos!

Me levantei um pouco mais calma e decidi que estava na hora de descer para comer antes que meu estômago formasse um buraco.

Enquanto descia, vi um vulto loiro em um dos corredores. A Miss Curiosidade foi logo investigar.

Eu vi uma coisa que eu nunca gostaria de ter visto: Abigail Cornee, uma das minhas amigas, encostada na parede beijando Scorpius. O _meu_ Scorp!

-Abbie! – sussurrei, entre lágrimas – você não pode estar fazendo isso comigo!

Abigail Cornee é aquela menina poderosa. Negra, bonita e sensual. E também uma grande amiga minha. Eu vi que seu cabelo negro liso-chapinha-original estava completamente bagunçado, assim como o de Scorpius.

Eu tinha me decidido. Não ia descer naquele estado. Subi as escadas e fiquei encolhida em algum corredor do quarto andar. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei lá chorando até Albus, Lily e Hugo aparecerem. Eles não perguntaram nada, só me abraçaram. Nesse momento eu agradeci à Deus por ter uma família ótima. Afinal, não são muitos que te abraçam durante um momento ruim sem antes se perguntar o que ganhará com isso.

Oiee!

Ameei voltar a escrever sobre a Nova Geração!

Estou querendo escrever sobre a Lily também. Escrever sobre eles é viciante!

Então, e quanto as reviews? Eu quero muitas! Por favor, senão eu vou pensarque não estão gostando da fic!

E isso será relmente decepcionante para mim...

T.T

So, mais reviews, mais capítulos, combinado?

PS: Esse cap foi o meu recorde! 7 páginas de Word! U viva pra mim! Yeeeah! \o/

Beijinhos da autora mais louca desse mundo,

Gigi Potter


	6. Tirando uma pedra no sapato

Shipper: Rose/ Scorpius

Nota da autora: Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim à J. K. Rowling. Essa história é uma ficção criada de fã para fã, e sem fins lucrativos.

Capítulo 6: Tirando uma pedra no sapato

Eu ainda fungava quando estava voltando para o dormitório. Eu tinha atrás de mim um Hugo chato e rabugento.

-O que aconteceu, Rose? – perguntou ele pela milésima vez. Eu me virei furiosamente e encarei Hugo bem nos olhos.

-Olha aqui, seu irmãozinho menor pé-no-saco, se você não sair imediatamente eu juro que pego a minha varinha e arranco sua boca fora!

Hugo saiu rapidamente, murmurando coisas como "Irmãs mais velhas..." e "TPM, só pode...". Só o Hugo mesmo.

Eu tinha desistido de comer. Depois daquela cena, eu tinha perdido a fome. Assim que virei à esquerda no corredor, encontrei Abbie com um grupo de meninas fofoqueiras, entre elas Katherine Hills.

-Muito bem, Abbie – disse Katherine – Eu sabia que Scorpius não ia resistir ao seu charme. Depois eu me vingo de Albus, mas você será recompensada por isso. Will irá te dar sua recompensa hoje à noite. Só apareça na Reunião do nosso clube e você ganhará.

-Quer dizer que eu finalmente entrei pro grupo? – disse Abbie, os olhos escuros brilhando.

Katherine fez uma expressão doce e disse:

-Oh, querida, eu disse para você que teria sua prova final ainda. Mas descanse e aproveite sua noite com Will. Será maravilhosa, tenho certeza.

Pra quem não sabe, Will Connor é um menino loiro, de olhos azuis e tem um sorriso encantador. Ele se destaca nas multidões por ser adorável, e um perfeito cavalheiro. Um daqueles caras que pegam sua mão, te dão um beijo no rosto e não te pressionam para nada. Aquele que anda a cavalo e te leva para o piquenique no parque e dança na chuva com você. O cara perfeito aos olhos de toda a garota. Bem, menos de Katherine. Esse é o primeiro defeito de Will: morre de amores pela Katherine. Iiirc. O segundo é que ele faz tudo que ela quer. Se ela dissesse pra ele passar a noite beijando uma menina que ele nem conhece, ele aceitaria. Eu sei, nojento. Mas ele é fofo, fazer o que.

Eu me retirei lentamente de lá. Corri o mais rápido que pude até a sala comunal, e peguei no meu malão meu suprimento de emergência. Barrinhas de cereal; yupi.

Me troquei e deitei na minha cama. Mas que bosta de dia que tinha sido. Espero que tudo melhore amanhã.

Acordei com uma sensação de que nada poderia me parar. Uma camada fina de neve se acumulava no parapeito da janela. Estremeci, mesmo ainda coberta. Levantei-me e tomei um bom banho quente extremamente rápido. Coloquei uma calça jeans e minha blusa branca com uma estampa de uma árvore bem o meio. A árvore brotava de um livro, e em uma das páginas caídas estava escrito "_Nada pode te arrasar; caia, erga-se e continue seu caminho. Arranhões bem cuidados podem até deixar marcas, mas não matam_". Essa frase foi a minha mãe que me disse quando meu avô morreu, e ela é o meu consolo para tudo. Coloquei uma blusa de frio por cima e o meu gorro azul, que combinavam perfeitamente com as minhas luvas. Nada, nem mesmo Scorpius Malfoy, ia me deixar pra baixo hoje.

Desci com Lily e Albus, que rapidamente se dirigiu a uma ponta da mesa paralela à nossa, ao lado de Hugo. Scorpius se sentou na mesa e disse algo muito rápido para ele, que ficou ereto e assentiu, mudo. Com a mesma rapidez que ele veio, saiu.

Resolvi ignorar tudo. Formei uma bolha invisível ao meu redor, e só o que eu puxava para dentro me afetava. Não olhei na cara de Abbie o dia inteiro, e ela começou a me estranhar. Vários dias se passaram desse jeito, até que ela se sentou ao meu lado na aula de feitiços, junto de Mary Anne.

-O que tem de errado com você, Rose? – perguntou ela.

Eu a fuzilei com o meu olhar e disse, soltando tudo o que tinha guardado:

-Você ainda tem coragem de vir aqui me perguntar o que aconteceu? Eu vi você e Scorpius, Abigail. Eu vi como se beijavam, e isso me deu _nojo_. Você sabe o quão super protetora eu posso ser com amigos, principalmente com Scorpius. Você sabe que eu não agüento ver ele se roçando com outras garotas, você sabe de tudo. Então, você ainda vem aqui, pra estragar minha semana de isolamento, de recuperação, pra perguntar o que tem de errado comigo? Porra, Abbie! Cresça, e acho que precisa de óculos, já que não conseguiu enxergar isso por você mesma.

Minha bolha tinha estourado, e eu conseguia perceber o ambiente todo de novo. O cheiro do perfume de Mary Anne, que me encarava incrédula. A intensidade do brilho da pele magnífica de Abbie, que parecia algo de outro mundo misturado na neve de inverno. Percebi que a aula tinha parado, e que todos (inclusive Harry) me encaravam boquiabertos. Eu senti lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto e meu nariz inchando. Senti minhas orelhas queimarem de vergonha ao perceber que provavelmente todos ali sabiam do que tinha acontecido. Agradeci a Deus por Mary Anne, que me abraçou e me colocou dentro de uma nova bolha. Mas essa bolha era diferente; não era feita de ódio e raiva, e sim de amor e compreensão. Ao sentir o toque de Mary Anne, lembrei de todos os sorrisos, de todas as piadas, e de toda a felicidade.

-Você pode sair se quiser Rose – disse Harry gentilmente – Você pode acompanhá-la, Mary Anne. Sinto que Rosalie precisa de você agora.

Eu funguei e joguei todos os meus materiais na minha bolsa. Antes que Mary Anne pudesse me seguir, saí correndo o mais rápido possível da sala. Eu via vultos me encarando enquanto deslizava pelos corredores com velocidade, indo para a biblioteca. _Estou dispensada da aula e estou indo estudar!_ Uma risada histérica estava se formando na minha garganta. Na verdade, eu não estava indo pra biblioteca pra estudar, mas sim porque eu me sentia bem lá. Os livros amarelados e cheios de conhecimento eram ótimos para disfarçar mágoas, apesar de não resolvê-las. Quando entrei lá, me sentei imediatamente na mesa e comecei a chorar mais. Lembrei-me de como Scorpius é engraçado, do quanto eu gosto dele. Lembrei-me de todos os momentos felizes que passamos juntos, de todos os sorrisos.

-Rose? - eu ouvi a voz de quem eu menos queria e esperava – Está tudo bem?

-Você também, Scorpius? – disse, tentando manter o tom de voz controlado – _Não_, não estou _nada_ bem.

Eu comecei a sair, mas ele me segurou pelo cotovelo. Por mais que eu me debatesse, Scorpius era forte demais e eu acabei desistindo, soltando um suspiro de agonia.

-Me diga o que aconteceu – disse ele. Depois ele deu um sorrisinho e me virou para me encarar nos olhos – Não tem nada a ver comigo e com Abbie, não é mesmo?

-Quer dizer que você pode se irritar quando eu saio com outros garotos e eu não posso ficar brava quando você sai com outras garotas?

-_Outras_ – disse ele, com um sorriso triunfante – Essa palavra foi mencionada de novo na nossa conversa. Quer dizer que tudo bem eu sair com você, hã?

Eu já não sabia se estava corada de raiva ou te vergonha. A Grifinória dentro de mim gritou mais alto, dizendo que eu tinha que defender o meu orgulho.

-Talvez – disse, um pequeno sorriso se formando no meu rosto – Mas que pena que eu estou saindo com Jake, não é mesmo? Amanhã nós vamos à Hogsmeade _juntos_, sem mais ninguém.

-Ok, então – disse Scorpius, muito mais calmo do que eu imaginava. Na verdade, ele nem parecia estar ligando – Acho que vou com outra pessoa. Arranjar alguém não é problema, eu posso ir com a Amy, que está jogando charme pra cima de mim desde o terceiro ano... Ou a Bia, nós já ficamos uma vez... Até quem sabe...

-Tá! – gritei, o que me fez ser repreendida pela bibliotecária – Já entendi, você pode sair com quase todas as garotas que quiser. Mas não me importa Scorpius.

Eu estremeci e Scorpius me agarrou em um abraço. Eu me debatia mais ainda, inutilmente.

-Que diabos está fazendo, Scorpius? – gritei.

-Você parecia com frio – ele começou a rir, mas não me soltou. Depois de um tempo juntos, eu já ouvia as batidas do seu coração: _Tum Tum_, num ritmar perfeito, a melhor melodia que eu já tinha ouvido. Scorpius era ligeiramente mais alto do que eu, e notei que ele respirava calmamente. Envolvidos pelo abraço, eu sentia que éramos um só. Depois de um tempo, ele me soltou.

-Você, ahn, também sentiu isso? – perguntei.

Ele deu um sorriso debochado - O que, se eu senti seu coração bater? Senti. Se eu senti que você estava com vergonha disso? Senti.

Dei uma risadinha e percebi que estava corada. Scorpius tirou o cachecol da Sonserina que ele usava e me entregou.

-Use isso – falou ele – Vai te deixar com menos frio.

-Não espere que vou agradecer. Ainda estou com raiva. A gente se vê por aí, Malfoy.

-A gente se vê, Weasley.

Eu saí da biblioteca. _O que foi aquilo? _Scorpius estava um típico sonserino, galanteador e suuuper hot. Ele tinha recuperado a maior parte do seu sarcasmo, que se foi no começo desse ano. A pergunta era: por quê? Como isso aconteceu?

Algumas pessoas apontavam para mim e começavam a cochichar, suspeito eu que era por causa do meu pequeno _show_ hoje.

-Bomba de bosta – disse para a mulher gorda.

-Bonito cachecol, queridinha – disse ela, zombando.

Eu corei e sussurrei – Cala a boca.

Quando entrei na sala comunal, quase todos os Grifinórios me olharam.A sala estava entulhada de gente, e o centro das atenções era eu. Lily correu até mim, desesperada.

-Rose! – disse ela – A notícia do que aconteceu na aula de feitiços se espalhou. Todo mundo está sabendo. Abbie fez questão de espalhar, e pediu pra eu te dizer uma coisa: cuidado. Ela disse que não é uma pessoa que quer ter como inimiga, porque ela tem influência.

-Não ligo – disse firmemente – Se Abbie tivesse mesmo coragem, ela estaria aqui falando comigo, e não se escondendo na sombra da vadia e de suas seguidoras desmioladas.

Ouvi um grito indignado vindo da multidão, e o reconheci como de Katherine. Tanto faz, ela mereceu. Um grupinho de meninas saiu apressadamente para os corredores, e eu resolvi que seria melhor fazer o mesmo. Minha próxima aula era em 10 minutos, e eu tinha que fazer uma coisa antes.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

-Malfoy! – disse, ao vê-lo andando no corredor. Ele se virou lentamente até me ver e sorrir para mim.

-Olá, Weasley – disse ele.

-Scorpius, eu tenho que te perguntar uma coisa.

-Manda.

-Por que você ficou com a Abbie?

Scorpius sorriu ainda mais, como se isso estivesse o divertindo.

-Ora pequena Rose – zombou ele – Você está com ciúmes?

Eu corei – Ora, que bobagem, Scorpius! Eu _não_ estou com ciúmes. Eu só quero saber por que do nada você demonstrou interesse por ela.

Ele espreguiçou e me lançou um olhar pensativo – Abbie? Eu só passei uma noite com ela. Não do jeito que imagina – acho que ela não é boa o suficiente para isso. É só uma criança ingênua. Mas não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Rose.

Eu pisquei algumas vezes. Então, ele só tinha usado a Abbie como lixo... Ótimo. Como é bom saber que estou apaixonada por um idiota.

-Hey, Rose, não fique chateada – disse ele, com seu típico sorrisinho no rosto – Você me conhece. Você sabe como sou. Não sou exatamente do cara que gosta de prolongar muito uma relação. Afinal, nós só ficamos.

Suspirei e me virei para ir embora, mas Scorpius me segurou.

-Você não vai conseguir fugir – disse ele, rindo – Hey, diga para Abbie que ela aproveite sua noite com Will.

Dei um tapa na mão dele e saí correndo. Senti Scorpius me olhando enquanto eu saia, e me dirigi até a aula de poções com... A Sonserina. Merda.

Ao chegar, me sentei com uma garota chamada Susie McGregory, e o lugar onde Abbie geralmente ocupava estava vazio. Dois minutos depois o sinal bateu, e Scorpius entrou correndo na sala e me lançou um sorriso maroto. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e nos cumprimentou.

-Scorpius Malfoy – disse nossa professora – Querido, você está atrasado. Sinto-me errada , mas sou obrigada à tirar 10 pontos da Sonserina por causa disso.

Revirei os olhos. Filha da puta, essa professora. Lucinda Jekyll: Diretora da Sonserina e vaca. Odeia profundamente cada grifinório, principalmente Weasleys e Potters. De acordo com ela, somos uma praga que infesta Hogwarts. Maldita, essa mulher.

-Ouçam bem, porque não vou repetir nada – disse ela rispidamente – Vocês vão fazer uma poção do Coça-Coça hoje.

Eu peguei meu caldeirão e coloquei em cima da mesa. Comecei a misturar os ingredientes, e só depois percebi que Susie tinha sumido. Meus olhos percorreram toda a sala até eu encontrá-la encostada na porta, me observando com um olhar mortal. Ela empinou o queixo e saiu da sala, levando consigo sua arrogância de sonserina. Acho que nunca vou entender essa garota. Continuei preparando a poção e percebi que tinha um ingrediente faltando.

-Droga – murmurei. Me virei para Scorpius, que tinha um sorriso arrogante no rosto – Malfoy, você tem baba de dragão sobrando?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e me olhou ironicamente – Baba de dragão? Tsc tsc... Weasley, você andou perdendo seus ingredientes?

Revirei os olhos e Scorpius riu enquanto me entregava um vidrinho com um conteúdo esverdeado.

-Aqui está, Rose. Mais alguma coisa, madame?

-Cala a boca.

-Eu terminei a minha poção 10 minutos antes da aula acabar.

-Bom – disse a professora enquanto observava meticulosamente meu caldeirão. Ela sorriu triunfante – Mas não perfeito. Observe, Weasley, que a poção deveria ter ficado roxa. E de que cor a sua está?

-Roxa! – protestei – Não tem nada de errado!

-Sua poção está a dois tons mais clara do que deveria, Weasley. Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória por sua persistência no erro. Da próxima vez faça certo, ou nunca passará nos NOM'S.

-Vaca maldita – sussurrei quando ela já estava em uma distância segura. Scorpius deu uma risadinha. Aquela imbecil da Jekyll, a poção do Scorpius tinha ficado branca, e ela só deu um suspiro e disse que pena. Mulher maldita, tem sorte de não azará-la agora.

-Calma, Rose – disse Scorpius – Ela não é tão chata quanto parece.

Eu ri – Claro, ela só me odeia e quer me ver morta. Não é por isso que eu devo achá-la chata. Mas ela é suuuper gentil com você, por que você acharia ela chata?

-Rose, você está falando muito alto – disse ele, prendendo a risada – Cuidado. Você é uma Weasley de ficha limpa, e Hugo não ficaria nada feliz em saber que você anda xingando as professoras.

Suspirei frustradamente. Mulher imbecil, ainda me vingo dela.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

-Cala a boca, Lily – disse, fazendo-a rir – Sério, cala essa sua boca de merda. Alguém pode te ouvir, sua mula manca.

-Não é por nada não, Rose – retrucou ela – Mas acho que mula manca não é exatamente um bom xingamento. E além do mais, você fez as pazes com o Scorp – Lily abriu os braços abobadamente e olhou pra cima com um sorriso – Melhor que isso só se o Bryan chegar aqui.

-O Bryan? – disse, com um sorriso debochado – Lily Luna, você tem uma queda pelo meu melhor amigo?

Lily corou, e eu dei uma risada – Não seja boba, Rose! Ele é dois anos mais velho do que eu, nunca daria certo.

-Ora, minha pequenina Lily, você não tem uma queda por ele. Você tem um tombo, ou melhor, uma queda de um precipício!

Lily Luna corou ligeiramente e saiu correndo, como se estivesse tentando evitar essa conversa. Ri baixinho da minha amiga apaixonada, e continuei andando. Encontrei Abbie no Salão Comunal e somente lancei um olhar gélido em sua direção. Deitei na minha cama e peguei um livro para ler, tentando fazer o sono vir.

_"__Kalona levantou suas mãos. Ele não hesitou. A sua mente não tinha dúvidas do que fazer. Ele não permitiria que nada ou ninguém ficasse em seu caminho, e esse humano estava bem entre ele e o que ele queria. Particularmente, ele não queria matar o garoto; mas também particularmente, ele não queria o garoto vivo..." *_

-Rose – uma voz me chamou baixinho, na porta do dormitório – Posso falar com você?

-Entre – disse distraidamente.

A pessoa andou lentamente até a minha cama, e eu ouvia seus passos ecoarem. Ela usava um sapato de salto... Pouco comum para alunas de Hogwarts. Finalmente minha curiosidade me venceu e eu ergui os olhos, me deparando com uma menina de cabelos longos e extremamente escuros, com mechas castanhas. Ela me olhava com um sorriso imenso, e ao reconhecê-la, larguei meu livro imediatamente.

-Mia! – gritei, correndo ao seu encontro – Não acredito! Não te vejo há dois anos!

Mia Thompson é magnífica. Minha única amiga setimanista, e apesar de ser grifinória fazia muito tempo que não a via. Ela costumava me acompanhar em estudos, uma ajudava a outra. Desde pequena tenho um interesse por feitiços e poções avançadas, e Mia é a minha tutora.

-Rosie! – disse ela, rindo – Calma, eu ainda estou de salto. Se pular em cima de mim, vai acabar me derrubando.

-Desculpe, Mia, é que eu estou tão feliz em te ver! Eu li sobre um feitiço ontem de nível de NIEM'S, e estava louca pra aprender!

Mia abaixou a cabeça, e percebi que ela estava chorando. Oh God.

-Ah, Rose! – disse ela, em prantos – E-eu tinha que fazer aquilo, n-não é mesmo? Era o certo a fazer! Oh Rose, minha vida está destruída! – ela levantou a cabeça, e vi uma expressão de pavor tomar conta do seu rosto – Oh, não; ela sabe que eu estou aqui! Ela vai vir me cobrar, vai sim! E o que eu vou fazer? Rose, me ajude!

-Mia – disse, assustada – Que diabos você está falando?

-Eu o torturei, Rose – continuou ela – Ela me mandou, eu tinha que torturá-lo! Ele fez de tudo para se defender, mas se eu não fizesse ela ia me matar! Ele me implorava para que eu parasse, oh, Rose! Agora, eu posso ir para Azkaban! Imagine, eu lá! Oh não, o que meus pais vão pensar?

-Mia – disse, com medo – Quem você torturou?

-Oh, Rose – disse ela, com os olhos inchados – Me perdoe. Eu não queria... Mas ele foi tão forte... Não achei que depois de um tempo ele iria pedir para parar...

-Mia – disse, com um tom mais alarmado – Fala logo! QUEM VOCÊ TORTUROU?

Ela me fitou parecendo com pena, porém eu não sabia se ela estava com pena de mim ou dela mesma – Rose, me perdoe, mas eu fui obrigada, ela poderia me matar se eu não fizesse isso. Eu torturei Scorpius Malfoy.

XxxxxxOxxxxxX

Eu sei que demorei, desculpinhas amores. Mas tcharam! Aí está o cap! Eu sei que deve estar muito confuso, e talz... Mas a Mia é gente boa. Eu vou explicar melhor como tudo aconteceu. O próximo cap vai ser POV Scorpius, e o outro memórias da Mia. Espero que gostem! Respondendo as reviews:

Sop. : ;D Ta aí.

Mila Pink: *-* Ok, aqui está ;D

K CARDOSO: Que boom que está gostando! *-* Beijinhos.

BiaMalfoy: Se problemas, minha amiga até pouco tempo atrás nem sabia trocar de cap! Hahahaha! Que bom que gosta das minhas fics, poode deixar que eu vou continuar assim! Hahahaha! Beeijos!

Então people, é isso!

Beijinhos e beijocas da titia,

Gigi Potter


	7. Tortura e visita a Hogsmeade

Capítulo 7: Tortura e visita a Hogsmeade.

Scorpius' POV

Eu olhava para o chão, e xinguei Merlin por me odiar tanto. Eu estava fortemente amarrado e sem a minha varinha. Tentei levantar a minha cabeça, mas ela latejava. Eu não conseguia mover um músculo, e minha visão estava embaçada. _Não vou desmaiar_, prometi a mim mesmo. Eu já tinha pedido para que Mia parasse, pior, eu tinha _implorado_ para que a dor cessasse. Merlin, eu sou um sonserino horrível.

-Como está se sentindo, Scorpius? – disse uma voz feminina. Ergui os olhos o suficiente para ver seus peep toes azuis, com um laço na frente – Você não me parece muito confortável, hã?

Sua risada – fria e rancorosa, com um tom de maldade – ecoou pela sala escura.

-Louca – disse - Você é louca. Quem é você e por que me amarrou?

-Quem sou eu não lhe importa – disse ela gentilmente, e eu sabia que ela sorria – Mas acho melhor parar de implicar comigo. Não sou uma pessoa que queira ter como inimiga, Malfoy.

Eu ri – O que você pode fazer comigo? Pegar esse sapato e enfiar esse salto na minha cara?

_Crucio_. A maldição chegou aos meus ouvidos, mas eu só percebi o que tinha feito depois. Senti algumas feridas se abrirem por todo meu corpo. Quem quer que seja, tinha me rasgado com uma faca, ou algo muito afiado, e a maldição ampliava a dor das feridas.

-Sua língua é um pouco solta, não é mesmo Malfoy? – ela riu histericamente, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era como meu corpo todo doía. Eu podia ficar louco assim – ou até mesmo morrer. Esse pensamento me assustou, e eu estava me sentindo menos presente. Resolvi concentrar toda a minha atenção em me manter consciente, mas tudo que eu conseguia pensar era na garota que estava parada na minha frente.

-K, seu irmão está aqui – disse uma voz também feminina, mas essa era assustada e temerosa – Ele me disse que quer falar com você urgentemente.

-Obrigada, Mia – disse ela – Vou falar com ele. Me espere aqui, tenho contas para acertar com você.

Ouvi a porta bater e instantes depois passos apressados se aproximaram. Eu pensei que era Mia, a amiga de Rose que me enfeitiçara. Ela murmurava alguns feitiços e eu um tempo depois parecia um pouco melhor, pelo menos bom o suficiente para me manter acordado.

-Scorp – sussurrou Mia – Você tem que reunir forças para fugir. Me escute, não temos muito tempo. Estamos na Sala Precisa. Essa é a câmara de tortura dela, você _precisa_ fugir! Vou tentar cortar as cordas – ela se afastou, e começou a cortar as cordas que me seguravam com uma faca – Mas será complicado. Elas estão muito presas, K. jogou feitiços para que fosse quase impossível cortá-las. Se ela me ver posso até morrer; Oh, Scorpius, me perdoe! Eu não devia ter feito isso, eu... Oh, por Merlin, você deve ter sofrido tanto! Eu não quero que isso acabe como foi para Larry, não com você! Eu não ia agüentar se mais alguém morresse por minha culpa...

Nesse instante, eu ouvi a porta sendo aberta. Mia já estava de pé e as cordas que me amarravam estavam mais fracas. Ouvi dois pares de pés caminharem em minha direção, até que eles pararam na frente de Mia.

-Torture-o – disse uma voz masculina autoritária, porém Mia hesitou.

-Você não pode me obrigar – disse ela, rosnando.

-Mas eu posso – disse a voz feminina, que mantia a calma – Agora, torture-o.

Mia soluçou uma vez e sussurrou um pedido de desculpas antes de lançar o feitiço. Eu senti minha pele queimar; agora, novos machucados em volta do pulso estavam sendo abertos novamente.

-Com vontade – disse a garota, mas Mia estava chorando e sua voz tremia demais para lançar o feitiço de novo. A garota suspirou em reprovação – Você é fraca, Mia. Vou lhe mostrar como se lança um feitiço em alguém.

A garota gritou _Crucio_ e eu me preparei para uma explosão de dor, que nunca chegou. Ao invés disso, ouvi Mia gritar com o efeito da maldição.

-Você me deu muito trabalho, Mia – disse ela, lançando a maldição novamente. Mais gritos foram ouvidos – Agora vou ter que apagar a memória daquela Weasley chorona. Você praticamente me denunciou, Mia, e isso é imperdoável. Rosalie é uma garota esperta, e eu duvido muito que ela não tenha acreditado em você. Você merece toda essa tortura – e muito mais. Agora, levante-se e amaldiçoe esse garoto da forma certa. Já você, irmão, obrigue Lisa a apagar a memória da Weasley sobre o que Mia disse para ela. Se Lisa não quiser, te dou permissão para usar um feitiço.

O irmão da menina que se dava por K. saiu correndo, e ouvi Mia arfar do meu lado. Tentei erguer minha cabeça para ver o rosto da menina que mandava em Mia, mas era inútil. Eu estava fraco demais para levantar a cabeça, então continuei fitando os pés da garota.

-Agora você, Scorpius – disse K – Você vai se arrepender de tudo o que fez. Você não foi expulso graças a mim; e me negou o meu pagamento. Seus "amigos" não se deram tão bem, afinal. Mas o fato é que você não quis me dar o que lhe pedi por conta própria... Agora vou ter que tomar a força de você.

Eu senti uma parte da minha cabeça formigar, como se eu estivesse tentando achar uma memória que não me pertencia.

-Você não se lembra, é claro – continuou ela – Mas eu te salvei de sua pequena travessura. Tente me acompanhar, Scorpius: Você, Stanley e Louise. Os três estavam na sala da diretora McGonagall... Então, vocês apanharam o Chapéu Seletor e a espada da Grifinória. O que você não sabia era que eu estava lá para te ver.

"Vocês tentaram inutilmente cortar o Chapéu, chegaram a tacar fogo nele e tudo; mas não dava. Vocês pensavam grande, pegaram o chapéu e levaram para a Sala Precisa, para escondê-lo. Mas o chapéu se abriu e o alertou que vocês poderiam ser expulsos. Você hesitou, então seus amigos tomaram ele de você e o esconderam ao lado de um dispositivo estranho. Eu sabia para que servia aquele botão, mas sua tola amiguinha Louise tinha que se meter no meio. Nunca vou me esquecer da sua cara de surpresa ao ver que o botão servia para _incendiar_ a sala. Se não fosse pela McGonagall, vocês todos teriam morrido lá. A diretora viu seus dois amigos, mas eu puxei você. Alterei sua memória para que não se lembrasse de participar, e sim para que pensasse que entrou na sala em chamas ao mesmo tempo por coincidência, e eu te salvei. Mesmo assim, negou o que lhe pedi em troca de salvá-lo: Rosalie Weasley. Tolo Malfoy, sabia que não era meu único meio de capturar a garota. Meu irmão é estúpido demais, e Rosalie é inteligente. Tomara que ele consiga apagar a memória da sua amiguinha, ou eu mesma terei de fazer isso. Acredite, você não gostaria que isso acontecesse."

K andou até Mia que gemia ao meu lado e suspirou. Ouvi a porta bater e mais passos. Supus que o irmão de K estivesse de volta, mas eu estava errado.

-Me chamou senhora? – disse uma voz esganiçada, que reconheci imediatamente como a de um elfo doméstico

-Sim – disse K – Preciso que se certifique que a memória de Rosalie será apagada sobre nosso pequeno segredo. Agora!

Ouve um estalido e o silêncio reinou. Somente o som de gotas caindo no chão era ouvido, até que K limpou a garganta e disse:

-Mia, você não pode ficar aí deitada o dia todo. Preciso que traga Lisa Simpson para mim.

Mia gemeu e se levantou lentamente. Ela se abaixou e murmurou no meu ouvido – Scorpius, essa é sua única chance. Quando eu sair, K vai provavelmente sair junto para a visita à Hogsmeade. Assim que ela sair, levante-se e fuja. _Fuja_, me entendeu? Rápido. Ela não vai me deixar viva por muito tempo, mas prometo que te ajudarei enquanto puder. Enquanto for seguro para ambos ajudar.

K pigarreou e Mia se levantou rapidamente. Ouvi ambas se retirando e a porta bater, então tentei me erguer. Como minhas mãos estavam amarradas, foi mais difícil ainda. Assim que me ergui, senti uma tontura incrível. Aquela maldita mulher... Quem ela acha que é para me torturar? Eu senti que ia cair. Meu estômago se agitava, e eu acabei vomitando no chão. Senti que não ia conseguir; eu ia morrer ali mesmo. Foi quando eu me lembrei _dela_.

Apesar de não ser muito clara minha relação com a Rose, sabia que tínhamos alguma coisa. Mais que meros amigos e menos que namorados, nem mesmo ficantes. E eu confiava nela. Apesar de ser um Malfoy e ter crescido sendo alertado que confiança pode te matar, eu confiava nela. Eu gostava da sua companhia, gostava de fazê-la rir. E agora ela estava sob risco de morte. Eu não queria isso.

Trinquei os dentes e arrastei meus pés pesadamente pelo salão. _Tinha_ que salvar Rose, e depois tinha que procurar Mia.

_ "Aonde pensa que vai?"_

Eu me virei e me vi na minha frente. Bem, isso parece um pouco confuso, mas lá estava eu, rodeado de garotas, e ao meu lado estava Mia, usando sapatos azuis-turquesa de salto. Ela não chorava nem nada; estava muito bem arrumada e maquiada. Seu cabelo estava impecável, caia levemente em seus ombros. Ela usava um vestido um pouco decotado demais, o que me fez sorrir.

_"Ah, Scorpius"_ disse a Mia da minha visão _"Por que está saindo? Não vê que nem adianta sair? Eu saí; e esse é o meu futuro"_

A imagem começou a se distorcer. Eu vi Mia agachada no chão, chorando desesperadamente. Ao seu lado, reconheci Malcom Kirke, que estava inconsciente. Mia estava em uma espécie de cadeia, e eu ouvi uma voz ecoar pela sala. Era a voz de K, a menina que eu nem sabia o nome. Ela lançava a maldição _Crucio_ em diversas pessoas da sala, e gritos eram ouvidos. Até que ela parou na frente de Mia, que ergueu a cabeça. Eu vi machucados horríveis, e seu lábio estava inchado. K nem hesitou: lançou um _Avada Kedavra_ em Mia, que caiu pálida no cão, seus olhos arregalados e sem vida. A imagem se dissipou e eu voltei minha atenção para o "eu" na minha frente. Mia não estava mais ao meu lado.

_"Junte-se a ela"_ disse eu, com um sorriso amarelo. "_Ela vai criar uma nova hera. Vai completar o serviço de Você-Sabe-Quem e criar uma nova geração, somente com sangue-puros. Ainda há tempo. Se você se unir a K, ela vai te dar tudo. Garotas, dinheiro, poder... E tudo por _sua conta_. Você não vai mais ter que viver na sombra dos pais. Não é tudo que sempre quis?"_

A oferta era tentadora. Realmente, tudo que eu sempre quis foi ter tudo a minha disposição, mas não graças ao dinheiro da minha família. Eu queria saciar a minha sede de poder, de mostrar do que sou capaz. E o "eu" da minha imaginação tinha me dito que se ajudasse K, poderia ter tudo isso. Vi que o Scorpius-não-eu beijava uma das garotas ao seu lado. Ela era morena e muito bonita. Eu pisquei e percebi que naquela multidão enorme de garota, não tinha nenhuma ruiva. Eu percebi que o dinheiro, o poder e as garotas vinham com um preço: eu não teria mais amigos.

-Vá embora – disse, olhando para o Scorpius-não-eu – Eu não preciso de você. Tudo que eu quero eu já tenho aqui em Hogwarts.

E a imagem foi levada pelo vento, literalmente. Uma rajada de vento invadiu a sala e varreu a ilusão para longe. Respirei fundo e saí da sala.

Rose's POV

Eu estava colocando meu cachecol, um pouco perturbada. A visita ao povoado não me parecia mais tão emocionante. Olhei para o relógio e vi que eram cinco horas da manhã. Estremeci ao me lembrar do meu sonho.

_Flashback_

_-Oh, Rose! – Mia gritava._

_-Acalme-se! – disse, quase chorando também – Mia, onde está Scorpius? CADÊ ELE?_

_-S-s-sala Precisa – disse ela, rouca._

_Eu corri até o sétimo andar e uma porta começou a se revelar. Antes que eu pudesse abri-la, Lisa Simpson me virou abruptamente._

_-Mas que diabos... – comecei, mas Lisa sacou sua varinha e gritou:_

_-Obliviate!_

_Então tudo ficou escuro._

_Fim do flashback_

Minha cabeça começou a latejar. Eu não parava de pensar o quão real foi esse sonho. Mordi o lábio inferior e decidi ir até as masmorras procurar por Scorp. Corri até o banheiro primeiro, para ver minha aparência. Não sei por que fiz isso; foi como um reflexo. Eu tinha uma toca vermelha na cabeça, que escondia parte do meu cabelo ruivo cacheado e muito bagunçado. Minhas bochechas estavam coradas por causa do frio, e minhas sardas eram pouco vistas. O cachecol verde e prata não combinava nada com o gorro, mas eu não pude evitar colocá-lo. Ele tinha o cheiro de Scorpius. Meu suéter Weasley era dourado, e tinha um pequeno "R" em vermelho na lateral esquerda. Suspirei e saí do banheiro. Assim que passei pelo buraco do quadro, vi Lily do lado de fora se agarrando com um menino. Revirei os olhos e já ia descer, quando Lily Luna me chamou.

-Depois a gente se fala, Diggory. Foi bom, se quer saber.

Diggory mordeu o lábio de Lily e se afastou, voltando para o dormitório da Corvinal. Lily Luna sorriu para mim e se aproximou.

-Lindo cachecol, hã, Rose? – zombou ela. Eu continuei séria.

-Acho que Malfoy pode estar em perigo, Lily. Me acompanhe até as masmorras.

Eu saí andando e Lily bufou e foi atrás de mim. Contei a ela eu sonho, e Lily apertou o passo. Quando finalmente chegamos às masmorras, alguns alunos da Sonserina nos olharam com nojo e outros riram ao ver que eu usava o cachecol de Scorpius. Eu e Lily encostamos-nos à parede e começamos a conversar sobre garotos enquanto esperávamos. Estávamos falando como Larry Candle é gostoso quando eu vi Scorpius sair da sala acompanhado de uma sonserina loira. Eu mordi suspirei, aliviada. Scorpius estava bem. Me aproximei com um sorriso.

-Oi, Malfoy – disse, ignorando a loira

-Weasley – ele deu um meio sorriso ao ver meu cachecol – Veio me devolver? Não precisa, sabe – ele olhou para a loira e ergueu uma sobrancelha – Ainda está aqui, Rachel? Não vê que estou conversando com Rose?

Rachel piscou algumas vezes e se retirou, indignada. Eu a observei sair, e em menos de trinta segundos ela já tinha encontrado outro homem.

-Então – disse Scorpius – O que você veio fazer nas masmorras?

-Bem – disse – Só vim conferir se estava tudo bem com você. Eu tive um sonho; um sonho muito realista. Você estava... Machucado. Vim ver se está ok

Scorpius umedeceu os lábios e desviou os olhos. Eu o olhei preocupada, mas quando ele tornou a olhar para mim ele sorria.

-Não tem nada de errado comigo, Rose. Sonhos são só sonhos, não realidade. Vá encontrar com Jake, ele deve estar te esperando.

XxxxOxxxX

-Rose! – exclamou Jake, ao me ver no Salão Principal – Que bom que está aqui! Vamos, temos que ir até Hogsmeade.

Nós tomamos o trem até Hogsmeade e dividimos um vagão com Scorpius e Rachel, a loira que ia com Scorp.

Quando o trem parou, eu e Jake fomos diretamente até a Honeyduekes. Jake comprou para nós sapos de chocolate, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, tortinhas doces, dedos açucarados... Quando percebi, a cesta de doces estava cheia e nos divertíamos comprando.

-Olha esse – disse, rindo e apontando para um pote azul – Aqui diz "Bolas quebra-queixo". São bons?

-Opa – disse ele, rindo também – Você não vai querer esses. Um dia fui experimentar e quebrei todos os dentes. Madame Pomfrey ficou um pouco nervosa, disse que fazer dentes crescerem de novo é cansativo. Isso porque não foi ela que experimentou aquele remédio.

Eu parei em frente a um vidrinho cor-de-rosa. Seu cheiro era convidativo, e tinha algum líquido lá dentro.

-Ah, isso – disse Jake – É como doce portátil. Você carrega um vidrinho desses e pode por uma gota em qualquer coisa, que ele fica doce. Mas depende do que, tipo: um rato viraria um doce, mas ainda sim seria horrível. Já uma rosa teria um gosto delicioso.

-Vou levar – disse, colocando na cesta. Tínhamos doces suficientes para anos – Nossa, quero nem pensar nessa conta.

A conta ficou, ao todo, 43 galeões. Jake e eu nos espantamos, mas achamos que seria maior, afinal. Ele insistiu em pagar a conta, mas eu disse que pagaria pelos meus doces.

Logo depois, fomos até o Three Broomsticks, onde pedimos cerveja amanteigada e duas tortinhas de frango grandes. Quando saímos, resolvemos nos sentar na frente da casa dos gritos e comer alguns de nossos doces. Eu transformei um pouco de neve em doce, criando sorvetes pra mim e pro Jake.

-A Casa dos Gritos não me parece tão ruim – disse, pensativa – Papai já me contou ótimas histórias sobre ela.

-O que acha de entrarmos? – perguntou Jake, ansioso.

Dei um sorriso e nós pulamos a cerca. Corremos aos tropeços até a porta de entrada.

-Você primeiro – disse, nervosa.

Jake entrou e nos deparamos com uma casa muito velha. A pintura estava desgastada, e havia buracos nas paredes e no chão. Tinha alguns quadros de pessoas importantes, como Merlin e até mesmo Albus Dumbledore.

-Não me sinto confortável com esses quadros nos observando – disse, virando um Merlin sonolento – Vamos para o andar de cima.

A escada estava deplorável. Cheia de buracos e rangendo, tínhamos que tomar muito cuidado por onde pisávamos.

-Aqui até seria interessante – disse – Se não fosse velho e sujo.

Entramos em um lugar que parecia um quarto. Definitivamente tinha ma cama muito empoeirada e um guarda-roupa velho. Eu o abri, curiosa.

-Acho melhor não mexer aí – disse Jake, meio hesitante.

-Por que não? – zombei – O pior que pode acontecer é encontramos uma terra mágica onde tem um leão que fala.

Paguei minha língua. Assim que retirei um vestido branco maravilhoso lá de dentro, uma aranha gigantesca apareceu. Eu dei m grito e me escondi atrás de Jake.

- Isso definitivamente _não_ é Nárnia! – disse, apavorada. Eu _morro_ de medo de aranhas.

Jake riu e matou a aranha com um feitiço. Fui pegar o vestido caído no chão ao mesmo tempo que Jake, mas ele foi mais rápido.

-Obrigada – disse, sem jeito. Ele me olhou nos olhos e sorriu.

-De nada – disse ele, antes de me beijar. Ele pôs as mãos na minha cintura e me trouxe mais para perto. Eu passei meus braços em volta do pescoço de Jake e aproveitei o beijo, que de gentil foi passando para selvagem. Eu me senti pressionada contra a parede enquanto Jake mordia meu lábio inferior. Então subitamente ele se afastou, arfando, e pôs sua testa na minha. Eu tentava recuperar o ar, enquanto pensava como isso tinha sido _maravilhoso_. Jake me soltou e pegou seu casaco, que tinha jogado no chão do quarto. Fiz o mesmo com minhas botas. Enquanto recolhíamos algumas peças que tínhamos tirado sem perceber, eu encontrei o cachecol da Sonserina jogado na cama, junto a minha toca. Recolhi-os com um sorriso e os coloquei. Eu e Jake demos as mãos e saímos da Casa dos Gritos sem dizer nada um com o outro. Eu levava minha bolsa de contas que herdei da minha mãe carregada de doces. Sentamos-nos no mesmo vagão que antes com a mesma companhia. Mas Scorpius e Rachel se beijavam em um canto enquanto eu e Jake encarávamos o chão, ainda de mãos dadas. Não conseguíamos falar nada, mas aquele beijo já dizia tudo.

Quando o trem desceu na estação de Hogwarts e nós voltamos ao castelo, Jake me levou até o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

-Então... Tchau – disse timidamente.

Ele me deu um selinho e sorriu em resposta.

-Até amanha, Rosie. Durma bem.

Eu entrei na Sala Comunal radiante. Me sentei ao lado de Lily e contei tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ela ouvia atentamente com os olhos arregalados e um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Ah, _Rose_! – disse ela, quando eu terminei – Isso é _tão_ fofo!

Ri dela e corri até o quarto, onde tomei um banho rápido e fui dormir. Na mesma hora que deitei na cama, adormeci. Eu não tive outros pesadelos. Pelo contrário; sonhei com a cena no quarto da Casa dos Gritos inúmeras vezes.

XxxxOxxxX

Scorpius' POV

Eu acordei com a cabeça doendo. Olhei para os lados e vi o dormitório vazio. Levantei xingando. Provavelmente, tinha perdido a primeira aula. Tentei me lembrar da festa de ontem, mas o Uísque de Fogo não me deixava. Percebi que deitada na minha cama tinha uma mulher loira, que identifiquei como Rachel. Suspirei ao ver minhas roupas jogadas no chão e fui pegar roupas limpas no meu malão. Assim que me vesti, conferi as horas: tinha 10 minutos para chegar a tempo na minha aula de poções com a Grifinória. Suspirei e olhei-me no espelho. Meu cabelo estava bagunçado e meu pescoço com algumas marcas roxas. Coloquei meu cachecol extra e um par de luvas vermelhas. Sorri ao me lembrar que no primeiro ano, Rose jogou essas luvas em mim e me chamou de sonserino nojento.

_Flashback_

_-Eu te odeio, Malfoy! – disse ela, logo após jogar as luvas – Meu pai tinha razão! Você é só um sonserino metido, igualzinho aos pais!_

_-E você é só uma grifinória orgulhosa. Uma traidora de sangue infernal, igualzinho meu pai tinha me falado._

_Rosalie de repente irrompeu em lágrimas e saiu correndo. Passei a mão no cabelo e corri atrás dela._

_-Weasley! – gritei, procurando-a. Eu escutei seus soluços vindos de dentro de uma sala vazia – Weasley!_

_-Vá embora, Malfoy – gemeu ela – Eu não quero você aqui!_

_Eu me sentei ao lado dela no chão frio e esperei ela se acalmar. Assim que o choro virou um soluço, eu a chamei novamente._

_-Hey, Rose – disse – Me desculpe por chamar sua mãe de sangue-ruim. É só... Uma primeira impressão. Já ouvi meus pais falarem tão mal da sua família que comecei a odiá-los no momento. Mas... Você não é nada do que meu pai disse que você era. Você é legal._

_Ela deu um sorriso tímido e me deu um beijo na bochecha, me fazendo corar._

_-Obrigada, Malfoy – disse ela, agora contente – Você também não é nada mal._

_Eu estiquei as luvas vermelhas e douradas na sua direção, para que ela pegasse de volta, mas ela balançou a cabeça negativamente._

_-Pode ficar – disse ela, sorrindo – Você parece com frio._

_Fim do flashback_

Resolvi deixar meu cabelo como estava para não perder a próxima aula. Saí da Sala Comunal e fui até a porta para esperar pela professora. Já tinham alguns alunos lá, inclusive Rose. Fui até ela, e percebi que ela estava conversando com o Potter.

-Oi Rose – disse, sorrindo – E aí, Al?

-Hey, Scorp – disse Albus, mas Rose só sorriu.

-Ok... – disse, olhando pra Rose – Weasley, o que você tem?

-Nada demais, Malfoy – disse ela – Só estou feliz, acordei com um humor ótimo hoje.

Eu franzi a testa e abri a boca para falar, mas a Profª Jekyll apareceu empurrando alguns alunos que estavam na sua frente. Ela abriu a sala e nós entramos. Me sentei sozinho no fundo da sala, observando Rose. Ela sentou com Al, mas ele rapidamente saiu para se sentar com Lorcan Lovegood. Eu me levantei e corri até o seu lado. Ela sorriu para mim e virou-se para prestar atenção nas aulas e fazer anotações.

-Hoje vamos fazer uma poção da Sorte. Alguém pode me falar um pouco sobre essa poção?

Rose levantou o braço, mas Profª Jekyll a ignorou totalmente. Eu ergui meu braço e ela sorriu para mim.

-Sim, Malfoy?

-Professora, acho que a Rose quer responder essa.

O sorriso dela se transformou em uma careta, e ela deu permissão para a Rose falar.

- A Felix Felicis ou sorte líquida, uma poção que traz sorte a quem bebê-la. Quando ingerida em excesso, pode causar tonteiras, irresponsabilidade e perigoso excesso de confiança. A poção é proibida em competições oficiais, eventos esportivos, como exames e eleições.

A professora crispou os lábios e concedeu cinco pontos à Grifinória. Rose murmurou um "obrigada" pra mim e abriu seu livro, procurando os ingredientes para a poção. Eu dei um meio sorriso e comecei a trabalhar na minha Felix.

XxxxOxxxX

-Você consegue acreditar? – tagarelou Rose novamente – Agora eu tenho uma Felix Felicis! E eu ainda ganhei dez pontos da professora Jekyll por ter feito tudo certo! Ah, mas que dia feliz!

Eu olhava em volta, mais especificamente pelo chão, para procurar alguém que usasse sapatos de salto azuis, mas não encontrei ninguém. Desde o dia da minha tortura, eu fazia rondas pelo colégio procurando a tal K. Tinha fortes suspeitas que era Katherine, pois ela estava constantemente usando salto e tinha uma voz parecida com a de K, além da inicial ser a mesma. Eu e Rose nos separamos e fomos cada um para sua mesa para o almoço. Eu vi Rose se sentar ao lado de Lily, e elas juntaram as cabeças para cochichar. Quando o correio chegou, me assustei com minha coruja negra chegar de repente. Eu recebi um exemplar do _Profeta Diário_ e um pacote dos meus pais. Abri a carta para ler.

_Scorpius,_

_Soube que você anda conversando com uma Grifinória, a filha dos Weasleys. Francamente, Scorpius Malfoy! Seu pai me disse que você é amigo do Potter. Nunca imaginamos tamanha traição! Pensei em lhe enviar um berrador, mas não achei necessário. Seu pai está espumando de raiva. Proíbo-lhe de conversar com esses dois traidores de sangue! Só falta me dizer que é amigo de um sangue ruim, se eu ficar sabendo de algo assim... Como pode, meu filho!_

_Enfim, vamos deixar esse assunto para conversar em casa. Hoje é seu aniversário, parabéns pra você meu amor! Eu e seu pai nem acreditamos, você já está tão grande! Eu e seu pai vamos lhe __enviar uma vassoura nova amanhã, vamos dar uma passada na Itália e compramos o novo modelo da Firebolt, que acabou de chegar por lá. Ela é 30x mais veloz que qualquer outra vassoura. Feliz aniversário, meu amorzinho, e tomara que crie juízo. Eu e seu pai estamos animados para vê-lo._

_Com amor,_

_Astoria, sua mãe._

Coloquei a carta ao lado, surpreso. Tinha me esquecido do meu aniversário. E se hoje é meu aniversário, significa que amanhã é Natal. Abri a caixa e vi lá dentro um conjunto para polir vassouras e um estojo com uma pena de pavão colorida. Sorri e guardei tudo de volta, e me virei para conversar com Susie.

Rose's POV

-Vai lá falar com ele, Rose – sussurrou Lily – O cara mais gato de Hogwarts te beijou ontem! Vai procurar o cara lá na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, e aproveita e dá um "oi" pra Mary Anne.

Mordi o lábio inferior e assenti. Levantei-me e estava andando em direção à porta. Lily estava louca se achava que eu ia procurar Jake. Olhei para trás e vi que Lily sorria. Por que ela estava sorrindo? Eu me virei e trombei com alguém, que sujou minha blusa de _muffin_.

-Desculpe – disse – Não te vi aí...

Ergui a cabeça e vi Jake sorrindo para mim.

-Eu que peço desculpas – disse ele – Aqui, deixe-me limpar pra você.

Ele puxou a varinha e limpou meu suéter.

-Ahn, Rose – disse ele – Eu estive pensando no que aconteceu na Casa dos Gritos, e eu queria te pedir desculpas por ter te beijado.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas – Sério? Desculpas? – eu fiquei momentaneamente tomada por pânico – Por que? Você não... Gostou do beijo?

-Pelo contrário – disse ele, com um sorriso – Mas é só que... Foi como aquele beijo nosso no corredor. Foi algo momentâneo, eu não sou de beijar qualquer garota por aí... Então, me desculpe.

Eu sorri – Não quero suas desculpas, Jake. Eu gostei do que aconteceu lá; e você parou tudo antes que nós dois fizéssemos algo que iríamos nos arrepender.

-Se é assim – disse ele, animado – Que acha de ir no seu horário livre comigo passear pelos jardins?

-Claro – disse, contente. Eu tenho um encontro com Jake Light.

XxxxOxxxX

_N/A: Hey! Aqui está um capítulo saindo do forno!_

_Eu sei que muita gente pode ter ficado confusa por causa da Mia, mas o próximo capítulo é só com memórias dela, então vocês vão compreender melhor o que aconteceu ;D_

_Aaah, só a Mila Pink comentou? Que tristeza! Mas mesmo assim, agradeço ela por todos os comentários dela ;D_

_PS: Ameei escrever esse cap *-*_

_PS²: 9 páginas do Word esse *O* Estou evoluindo!_

_Beijinhos de chocolate,_

_Gigi Potter_


	8. Minha história, por Mia

Capítulo 8: Minha história, por Mia

Obs: Esse capítulo é composto somente por memórias.

Mia's POV

_Primeiro ano_

_Eu esperava ansiosamente pelo meu nome. A diretora McGonagall lia o nome dos alunos e lançou um sorriso quando chegou ao nome de James Potter. Ele foi mandado imediatamente para a Grifinória._

_Por algum motivo, a lista não parecia andar. Eu tremia; meus pais me matariam se eu fosse mandada para a Sonserina._

_-Olá – disse a uma menina ao meu lado. Quem sabe, assim o tempo passava – Meu nome é Mia. Como você se chama?_

_-Para que casa você quer ir? – perguntou a menina, quase que indiferente._

_-Grifinória – disse, animada – E você?_

_-Sonserina – ela respondeu, com um sorriso arrogante no rosto – A casa dos mais fortes. Se fosse você mudava de idéia; a Sonserina é bem melhor que a Grifinória._

_Eu crispei os lábios e vi a menina andar arrogantemente até o Chapéu Seletor. Ele mal tocou sua cabeça quando anunciou "GRIFINÓRIA!". A menina parecia chocada, e eu dei um sorriso. Se ferrou._

_-Thompson, Milena._

_Eu me assustei ao ouvir meu nome ser chamado. Caminhei cambaleando até o banquinho._

"_Curioso", disse o chapéu na minha mente. "Você parece indecisa. Grifinória ou Sonserina? Grandes bruxos pertenceram a essas duas casas. Mas Corvinal também é uma ótima opção. Você conseguiria desenvolver melhor suas idéias, e com certeza sua inteligência seria bem recebida lá. Mas acho que você ficará melhor na..._

_-GRIFINÓRIA! – berrou o chapéu, e eu desci feliz do banquinho. A mesa da Grifinória aplaudia animadamente, e eu percebi que vários garotos olhavam para mim. Provavelmente, era por eu aparentar mais velha do que realmente era. Podia ter 11 anos, mas aparentava 14. Sentei-me ao lado da garota que eu tinha conhecido e sorri para ela._

_-Grifinória, hein? – disse – Que azar o seu._

_A menina e ignorou. Percebi que ela conversava com um garoto ao lado dela. A semelhança entre eles era fácil de notar: o mesmo olhar frio e o mesmo ar esnobe. Eles pareciam diferentes de todos os outros._

_Por que o Chapéu havia mandado eles para a Grifinória, se estava óbvio que eles pertencem à Sonserina? Tudo o que eu sabia era que eles dois não eram com quem eu iria querer me misturar._

_XxxxOxxxX_

_Segundo ano_

_-Fala sério!- disse, rindo – Não acredito nisso, Susie!_

_-Verdade verdadeira, Mia – disse Susie, rindo – O James me pediu pra ficar com ele. E eu aceitei._

_Eu revirei os olhos. O James é o menino mais galinha do mundo. As namoradas dele duram dois dias._

_-E como foi? – perguntei, com os olhos brilhando._

_-Foi super perfeito! Ele beija muito bem, não é a toa que todas as garotas gostem dele... Ah, ele é super lindo, tão maravilhoso... Nem consegui acreditar quando ele me pediu, eu, uma mera mortal e ele, o Deus grego... Ele tem cara de Apolo, não tem?_

_Eu revirei os olhos. Pobre amiga iludida. Uma menina passou andando pelo corredor, usando vestes vermelhas. Ela empurrava todos no seu caminho, seu irmão e seu fiel amigo, Larry Richardson, postados bem atrás dela. Ela passou por mim e minhas amigas e empurrou Sophie._

_-Ei! – gritei – Volte aqui! Peça desculpas!_

_Ela me olhou friamente e um sorriso fino invadiu seu rosto._

_-Eu não peço desculpas – disse ela, antes de se virar e sair empurrando mais pessoas._

_-Imprestável – murmurei._

_XxxxOxxxX_

_Ouvi o sinal tocar e limpei o suor da minha testa. Examinei meu texto antes de entregá-lo para a Profª McGonagall, que sorriu e deu vinte pontos para a Grifinória, dizendo que estava impecável. Saí pomposamente e trombei com alguém na porta._

_-M-me desculpe – disse, apanhando o meu material que estava no chão. Olhei para cima e vi Larry parado na minha frente. Levantei-me e fiquei o observando._

_-Está esperando que eu desculpe você? – disse ele friamente. Eu crispei os lábios e respirei fundo._

_-Eu estava – disse – Mas me esqueci com quem estava falando._

_Virei de costas e rumei para o Salão Principal para jantar. Quem o Richardson estava pensando que era?_

_-Não liga – disse Sue Carton – Ele se acha superior. Só prove que ele não é nada demais._

_Assenti e votei minha atenção para a mesa da frente. Os sonserinos conversavam entre cochichos enquanto comiam. Localizei Larry na mesa, me observando. Seu amigo falava com ele e tentava chamar sua atenção, mas ele continuava focado em mim. Franzi as sobrancelhas e voltei a comer, agora inquieta._

_XxxxOxxxX_

_Terceiro Ano_

_-Cai fora, Marcos – disse – Pela milésima vez, eu não quero sair com você!_

_Marcos abaixou a cabeça tristemente e saiu. Finalmente, paz. Voltei a fitar o lago, onde a três meninos cutucavam o topo da cabeça da Lula Gigante. Sereianos cantavam sentados em pedras. Tudo normal._

_-Posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou um garoto, sua voz muito fria me fez arrepiar. Olhei para o lado e estranhei._

_-Larry? – perguntei, incrédula – Ahn, claro, acho que sim._

_Ele se sentou ao meu lado embaixo da árvore e abriu um livro, intitulado "Harry Potter: motivos para não confiar no suposto herói", por Michel Mouran. Fiz uma careta._

_-Eu gosto do Harry Potter – disse – Para mim, ele realmente é um herói._

_Larry riu – Ah, eu não tenho muito uma opinião própria. K me recomendou esse livro, e eu estou lendo. Sabe, ele só me parecia coerente. Qual o seu nome?_

_-Milena Thompson -disse – Mas pode me chamar de Mia._

_Ele sorriu para mim, e eu o encarei, incrédula. Nem tinha passado pela minha cabeça que algum sonserino desse um sorriso sincero, principalmente em público. Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão._

_-Venha até a biblioteca comigo – disse ele – Nós podemos ler algum livro lá. É melhor que ficar sentada aqui olhando pro nada._

_Eu ri e estendi minha mão pra ele, que me puxou, me colocando de pé._

_-Vamos – disse._

_XxxxOxxxX_

_Quarto Ano_

_-Particularmente, eu amo a Batilda – disse, fazendo uma pilha de livros que pretendia ler da Batilda Bagshot – Eu vou me tornar escritora quando crescer. Quero ser igual ela foi._

_-Velha e caduca? – disse Larry. Eu fiz uma careta e ele riu – Vamos, oras, eu estou só brincando, Mia. Eu prefiro os livros da Miranda._

_-E escritores trouxas? – disse, distraída – Eu adoro Shakespeare. Acho "Romeu e Julieta" fantástico._

_Larry continuou olhando a estante, com uma expressão de desgosto. Depois de minutos muito inconfortáveis e vergonhosos, ele limpou a garganta e disse:_

_-Eu não gosto de trouxas. Eu nasci assim, e nunca vou mudar. Não me importa o quão bom é Shakespeare, eu não gosto de trouxas._

_-Pois devia mudar de idéia – disse, ligeiramente nervosa – Shakespeare é só um dos grandes escritores trouxas. Com esse pensamento você nunca vai seguir adiante._

_-Quero deixar bem claro – disse Larry sombriamente – Eu não gosto de trouxas nem de nada que eles fazem._

_-Então saiba que eu sou nascida trouxa, Larry. Sou uma coisa que os trouxas "fizeram", e eu não vou ficar parada aqui para ser insultada._

_Larguei os livros na mesa e saí correndo para a Sala Comunal. Disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda e corri até o meu dormitório, onde afundei na minha cama para chorar. Por que eu tinha que brigar justo com ele?_

_XxxxOxxxX_

_Eu estava saboreando umas varinhas de alcaçuz da minha pilha de doces. Estava de férias, e o quinto ano ia chegar logo. Eu e minhas amigas Susie, Sophie e Sue estávamos sentadas no chão da minha sala de estar, jogando verdade ou conseqüência._

_-Ok – disse Susie – Sue pergunta pra Mia._

_-Quero conseqüência – disse, com um sorriso maroto no rosto._

_-Você vai ligar agora pro Marcos e dizer pra ele que é o seu sonho de consumo, e que ele é lindo. Quando ele ficar todo empolgado, você diz: "Opa, Marcos errado"._

_Eu ri e fiz o que ela mandou. Quando retomamos o jogo, caiu que eu perguntava pra Sophie._

_-Ok, So – disse – Verdade verdadeira ou conseqüência consequanzada?_

_-Verdade – disse ela._

_-É verdade que você e o Larry ficaram mais uma vez?_

_O silêncio reinou na sala. Todos sabiam que eu tinha uma queda pelo Larry, e as meninas faziam o máximo para evitar falar sobre ele. Larry e eu tínhamos uma rixa, e eu sabia que ele tentava ficar com todas as minhas amigas. Certas vezes, ele conseguia._

_-E então? – perguntei, impaciente - Sim ou não?_

_-Sim – murmurou Sophie. Eu assenti e me levantei._

_-Vou até o meu quarto um segundo, podem ir continuando o jogo sem mim._

_Eu subi as escadas até o segundo andar. Entrei correndo no meu quarto e peguei uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho e escrevi "_Sophie: descoberto dia 30 de agosto de 2018" _logo abaixo de _"Sue: descoberto 2 de setembro de 2016". _Suspirei e tornei a guardar o pergaminho no meu pequeno cofre, de olhos marejados. Somente Susie aparecia na minha lista só uma vez. Olhei para o meu exemplar velho e desgastado de _Livro Padrão de Feitiços, 4ª série, de Miranda Goshawk._ Eu sorri ao me lembrar de Larry. Essa era sua escritora favorita... Mordi o lábio inferior e suspirei, descendo as escadas lentamente para voltar ao jogo._

_XxxxOxxxX_

_Quinto Ano_

_-Eu já pedi desculpas, Mia – disse Larry – Por que você não me desculpa?_

_-Você me insultou, Larry – disse, torcendo para que a Profª Jekyll não visse que estava conversando – Não é uma coisa muito fácil de se perdoar._

_-Ok, o que você quer que eu faça para você me perdoar?_

_Eu fiz cara de pensativa – Diga que eu sou linda e gostosa e que Shakespeare arrasa._

_-Shakespeare arrasa – disse ele._

_-Está faltando uma parte, Richardson – disse._

_Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas o sinal tocou. Eu e ele nos levantamos e saímos da sala. Larry me disse para segui-lo e eu o fiz calada. Chegamos ao sétimo andar, onde Larry parou abruptamente e se virou para mim. Ele me encostou na parede e disse:_

_-Você é linda e gostosa._

_Ele me deu um beijo no pescoço e eu arfei. Larry passou os braços pela minha cintura, e eu postei os em volta do seu pescoço. Ele levantou a cabeça e encostou seus lábios nos meus e eu continuei a beijá-lo, triunfante. Eu finalmente tinha conseguido o que sempre quis. Eu aprofundei o beijo e Larry me pressionou contra ele. Ficamos lá até que K apareceu._

_-Hora, hora, hora – disse ela, seu sorriso tinha sumido do rosto e ela parecia brava – Temos traição aqui, irmão. Larry está ficando com uma inimiga. Tsc Tsc, que coisa feia._

_Larry estava imóvel do meu lado. Eu mordi o lábio inferior, preocupada. Larry estava enrascado por minha causa._

_-Fale alguma coisa, Richardson – disse K – Você não espera mesmo que deixemos isso a limpo, não é? Quando o mandei abandonar Mia no quarto ano, não disse que poderia voltar a ser amiguinho dela, ainda mais sair aos amassos pelo corredor com a sangue ruim!_

_Eu já tremia de raiva agora. Ela tinha mandado Larry me abandonar? Então nossa briga foi pura armação? Por parte eu estava feliz, porque isso significava que Larry não queria brigar comigo. Uma outra parte estava furiosa porque K me separou do menino que eu gostava._

_-Sua vaca – disse, rangendo os dentes – Então foi você, sua crápula imbecil..._

_-Mia – sussurrou Larry para mim – Eu vou ficar bem... Não fala isso, você pode se machucar..._

_-Eu sou uma vaca crápula nojenta? – disse K, agora sorrindo friamente._

_-Era imbecil, mas nojenta também serve._

_-Cuide dela, irmão._

_Eu ouvi alguém gritar "_Estupefaça!" _antes de apagar._

_XxxxOxxxX_

_Quando percebi que tinha acordado, minha cabeça latejava. Eu tive o bom senso de não abrir os olhos; ouvia K e Larry conversando._

_-... Não pode ficar dividido. Tem que escolher o seu lado, Larry. A Sonserina é a casa dos vencedores; junte-se a nós e mostraremos a toda Hogwarts quem manda._

_-Já estou cansado disso, K – disse Larry impacientemente – Eu quero uma vida normal! No meu calendário, está marcado que toda terça e sexta é dia de tortura. E eu não quero dizer tortura aos outros; _minha _tortura semanal. Quando estou com a Mia... Eu gosto dela, entende? Ela me faz me sentir mais humano. E você quer tirar a minha humanidade que resta. _Eu não vou deixar.

_-Que seja então – disse K – Mas nós daremos a você uma segunda chance. Apareça terça-feira ou arque com as consequências. Mas você acha mesmo que ela vai querer ficar com você depois de descobrir tudo o que fez? Ela é santa, Larry, nunca faria mal a ninguém. Já você eu não posso dizer o mesmo... Todos aqueles que sofreram, e foi tudo sua culpa._

_-CHEGA! – gritou Larry, me fazendo estremecer – NÃO VOU VOLTAR, K! ESPERE SÓ; VOCE E SEU IRMÃO VÃO TER O QUE MERECEM!_

_A porta bateu e eu supus que Larry não estava mais ali. De repente, a voz fria de K ecoou pela sala semi-vazia._

_-Gostou do discurso, Mia querida?_

_Eu abri os olhos e me levantei cambaleando. K tinha o costumeiro sorriso frio estampado no seu rosto._

_-É sua culpa, Thompson – disse ela – Larry vai sofrer e é sua culpa._

_Ela mandou uma maldição _Cruciatos_ em mim e teve uma explosão de dor. Eu fui jogada no chão, incapaz de ficar de pé. Encolhida, comecei a berrar. K ria como se aquela fosse a coisa mais divertida do seu dia podre._

_-Leve-a embora, irmão – disse K – Ela pode ser útil para nós, então não modifique sua memória._

_Senti alguém me pegar pela manga e me jogar para fora da sala. Reparei que estava no sétimo andar. Isso significava que eu tinha acabado de sair da sala precisa._

_Corri pelo corredor a procura de Larry. Eu estava completamente dolorida, e a cada passo parecia que eu estava descalço no vidro quebrado. Eu finalmente o encontrei sentado em um corredor nas masmorras, bebendo uísque de fogo. Sentei-me ao seu lado e tirei a garrafa de sua mão._

_-Você é menor – disse, rouca – Não pode beber._

_Coloquei a garrafa de lado e me concentrei em Larry. Ele estava cabisbaixo, e parecia que chorava._

_-Então – disse lentamente – O que você faz exatamente que eu nunca iria te aceitar se soubesse?_

_Ele me olhou como se só isso o machucasse. De repente ele começou a falar um milhão de coisas._

_-Olha, Mia, eu torturo ok? Eu sou acompanhante da K e do irmão dela, eu escolhi ser assim. Sabe onde você estava? É a câmara de tortura. Lá nós três levamos qualquer um que julgássemos que merecesse aprender como nos respeitar. E nós torturamos, usamos a _Cruciatos _e não temos dó de ninguém. Se alguém descobrisse... Acho que Azkaban seria a melhor punição pra nós três._

"_Mas eu me arrependi, Mia. Eu fiquei seu amigo. Então K ficou indignada e gritou comigo. Ela me torturou, disse que ia me matar se eu não desse um jeito nisso. Então nós brigamos, e tudo voltou ao normal por um ano. Até que a saudades de falar com você estava me matando, e ficar com suas amigas era chato. Então eu te pedi desculpas, e estamos onde estamos agora."_

_Eu segurei a mão de Larry e dei um selinho nele._

_-O que importa é que você está arrependido. Eu não estou brava com você. Não foi certo o que você fez, mas passado é passado. Venha – levante-se. Nós devemos ter perdido o restante das aulas. Suponho que esteja na hora do jantar? Vamos para o Salão. Nada melhor que a comida de Hogwarts para ajudar alguém._

_Eu o ajudei a levantar. Ele cambaleava, o que me fez pensar que aquela não tinha sido sua primeira garrafa de uísque. Decidi que era melhor pegarmos comida na cozinha e ir comer longe dos outros._

_Quando já estávamos jantando na Sala Precisa em um quarto muito confortável, Larry se virou para mim e murmurou entre um sorriso fraco um obrigado. Eu sorri e voltei a comer, satisfeita comigo mesma._

_XxxxOxxxX_

_Eu e Larry caminhávamos de mãos dadas pelos jardins do castelo. Sentamos à sombra de uma árvore, a mesma que eu estava quando conversamos normalmente pela primeira vez. Ele me entregou uma caixa de bombons deliciosos, que nós dividimos. Nós estávamos ficando desde quarta feira. Ele me explicou que naquela sexta não tinha reunião porque era dia de testes, e me assegurou que não iria na terça. No domingo tínhamos uma visita à Hogsmeade, e ele quis ir comigo._

_-Hey, Mia – disse ele, enquanto estávamos tomando cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras – O que você acha de..._

_-Mais cerveja amanteigada, queridos? – disse Madame Rosmerta, uma senhora de olhos azuis e cabelos louros, que com certeza tinham sido preservados com um feitiço. Suas feições revelavam que outrora ela tinha sido uma pessoa muito bonita._

_-Não, já estamos de saída – disse Larry, me puxando para fora. Eu entreguei rapidamente 5 sicles para Madame Rosmerta pela minha bebida e deixei Larry me levar._

_-Para onde você está me levando? – disse, curiosa_

_-Bem – começou ele – Eu estava tentando te dizer isso no Três Vassouras. Eu quero te mostrar uma loja nova por aqui. Minha tia á a dona sabe, ela disse que eu vou ter desconto em qualquer produto._

_Larry me levou até uma loja bastante grande e cheirando a roupa nova, chamada _Vestes e Belezas_. Lá, vendiam todos os tipos de vestidos e maquiagens, perfumes e bijuterias. Fiquei maravilhada com a loja. Apesar de com certeza ser muito nova, estava apinhada de meninas. Eu estava tão distraída olhando os produtos que nem tinha percebido que Larry desaparecera._

_-Quanto custa isso? – perguntei para uma funcionária, apontando para um perfume escrito "Je T'aime"_

_-Cento e dois galeões, minha querida – disse ela, que parecia estar me analisando. Seu ar dizia como "Você não é boa o suficiente para estar aqui". Ela se virou e foi atender uma bruxa arrogante que entrara._

_Suspirei e voltei meu olhar para uma varinha falsa, que quando ativada funcionava por um dia inteiro. Ela mudava a cor do seu cabelo, o estilo... Enfim, mudava o seu cabelo por completo. Uma plaquinha dizia "Somente vinte e sete galeões!" e eu estiquei a mão para pegar, esperançosa. Mas a mesma vendedora arrogante apareceu e o pegou primeiro._

_-Desculpe – disse ela, apesar de não parecer querer pedir desculpas – Vendido._

_Crispei os lábios e vi ela andar até a mulher que estava atendendo. Prestei mais atenção aos seus detalhes: ela era realmente muito bonita. Tinha cabelos louros esvoaçantes, e uma pele fina e delicada. Usava um vestido azul claro e tinha uma capa com um detalhe de pedras preciosas. Ao tirá-la, percebi que ela ficava muito melhor assim. Além do mais, era verão – e não tinha razões para a moça estar usando uma capa. Seus olhos azuis delicados lembravam safiras, e eu tinha uma leve impressão que o colar e os brincos que ela experimentava tinham a intenção de destacá-los. Dei uma risada; eram idênticos aos meus._

_Saí da loja decepcionada. Tudo lá era demasiado caro para que eu comprasse. Na entrada, encontrei Larry encostado na vitrine._

_-Finalmente – disse ele – achava que ia ficar lá olhando a minha mãe o dia inteiro._

_Abri a boca, incrédula. A mãe dele. Com certeza, os traços eram os mesmos. Menos os olhos, que eram verdes muito vivos._

_-Tome aqui – disse ele, me estendendo várias sacolas cor de rosa delicadas – Vi você namorando isso tudo lá dentro._

_Eu abri os pacotes e fiquei muda. O vestido branco tomara-que-caia com pedras retangulares prata que eu tinha visto na loja, o sapato azul-safira de salto, o colar e o brinco idênticos aos que a mãe de Larry usava, a varinha lambe-cabelo... Eu abri a boca para agradecer, mas não consegui dizer nenhuma palavra. Eu solucei, incapaz de conter o choro._

_-Nós estamos ficando faz uns dias – disse Larry devagar – E eu quero saber, Mia... – Larry tirou mais uma sacola, agora pequena e mais delicada, do meio das outras que ainda estavam no chão – Quer ser minha namorada?_

_Eu estava muda. Peguei a sacolinha e tirei lá de dentro o perfume Je T'aime. Chorei mais ainda e fiz que sim com a cabeça. Ele deu um sorriso enorme e me abraçou, feliz._

_XxxxOxxxX_

_Eu e Larry estávamos em um corredor vazio. Estávamos ficando lá, até que K apareceu _e novo _pra estragar o clima. _

_-Você não foi ontem, Larry – disse ela calmamente – Vai ter que me pagar por isso._

_-Ele não foi porque não deixei – disse, exasperada – Não faça nada com ele!_

_Mas K me ignorou e lançou um _Petrificus Totalus _em mim, enquanto seu irmão estuporava Larry._

_-É para você ver tudo, sangue ruim – disse K no meu ouvido._

_Ela nos arrastou de volta até sua câmara de tortura. Eu arrepiei ao pensar o que tinha acontecido lá antes._

_-Acorde Larry – disse K friamente – e faça. Mas dê tempo para ele despedir de sua namoradinha sangue ruim._

_O irmão de K andou até Larry e murmurou "_Enervate"_, fazendo-o acordar. Ele olhou tristemente para mim._

_-Me promete – disse Larry – Que você não vai me esquecer?_

_-Larry? – perguntei, com medo – Do que você está falando?_

_-Não fique triste meu amor. Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer desde que comecei a andar com eles. Mas eu não quis mudar de idéia, porque eu sabia que você valia o custo. Nunca se culpe pelo que vai acontecer, Mia. Você é uma mulher maravilhosa; e foi minha salvação._

_-Larry... O que..._

_-Eles vão me levar embora. Mas por favor, me mantenha vivo com você. Diga para a minha mãe que eu a amo, e peça desculpas a todos pelo que fiz. Mande uma carta para os meus parentes, dizendo a cada um que nunca vou esquecê-los. E você vai estar sempre comigo também, Mia. Para a eternidade. Na vida e na morte. Eu te amo, Milena Thompson._

_-Eu também te amo, Larry Richardson – disse, chorando – Não vá, por favor._

_-Adeus, Mia._

_Ele me deu um beijo rápido e se afastou. Me lançando um último olhar triste, pegou sua varinha e virou-se para K._

_-Não vou embora sem lutar, você sabe – disse ele._

_-Acabe com isso – disse K, virando para o irmão._

_-_Avada Kedavra_!_

_A última coisa que eu vi foi Larry caído no chão. Ele tinha uma expressão de pena no rosto. Depois disso, eu ajoelhei-me no chão e meus olhos ficaram embaçados de tantas lágrimas. Depois de um tempo, consegui erguer os olhos para ver o que acontecia; e tive uma surpresa._

_K usava u feitiço de levitação com uma faca, e perfurava sem tocar o corpo de Larry. Seu irmão, assim que ela terminou, usou um feitiço para fazer dele e Larry temporariamente invisíveis e saiu da sala._

_-é o plano perfeito, não? - disse K, que estava sentada em um banco na extremidade da sala – Nós matamos ele, esfaqueamos e levamos até Hogsmeade, e tudo sem tocá-lo. Todos os feitiços nó conjuramos pela própria varinha dele. Puxa, eu sou muito esperta. Alguém vai encontrá-lo morto no chão e vão chamar o Ministro da Magia. Com certeza o Hupert vai chamar o _Profeta Diário_, que vai escrever uma matéria de primeira página sobre um assassinato ao pobre menininho de Hogwarts, que estava no lugar errado na hora errada._

_A risada fria de K invadiu a sala, e eu tampei meus ouvidos na tentativa de não escutá-la. Mas foi em vão – era tão aguda sua risada que minhas mãos só conseguiram abafá-la um pouco._

_-Milena, querida, estamos com um membro a menos no nosso grupo, você gostaria de se unir à nós? – disse ela calmamente, como se estivesse me chamando para ir tomar chá com ela._

_Eu me levantei em um pulo, furiosa._

_-Você está maluca? – gritei – Eu NUNCA iria me unir à garota que matou o meu namorado. NUNCA!_

_-Você não tem opção – disse ela, agora rispidamente – Menina tola! Se você não se unir à nós, mataremos você e depois toda a sua família, seus amigos... O que você ia achar, hã? Mais pessoas morrendo por sua culpa, e você sem levantar um dedo por elas._

_Caí de joelhos na sala fria. Eu estava derrotada. Não podia deixar mais ninguém morrer por minha culpa._

_-Por que você não me mata de uma vez? – disse, a voz vacilando. K riu._

_-Porque esse é o meu jogo, querida – disse ela, seu olhar me perfurando – E eu gosto de me divertir jogando. Tem maneira melhor de e divertir que torturar um inocente?_

_XxxxOxxxX_

N/A: Esclareceu um pouco as coisas?

Hahahaha!

Bom, depois que eu comecei a escrever, fiquei morrendo de dó do Larry :( Afinal, ele é o sonserino que a Mia mudou.

Mas...

Puxa. Eu só recebi uma review pelo último capítulo :/ Boom, obrigada Mimsy Riddle! Que bom que está gostando! ;D

Aaah, pessoal, vamos láa :/ Escrever uma review é tãao fácil, por que vocês não tentam? Ajuda na saúde da autora, viu?

Beijinhos com coraçõezinhos (:P),

Gigi Potter


	9. Ashley Mason

Capítulo 9: Ashley Mason

Rose's POV

Eu saltitei pelo salão, feliz da vida. Vi que Lily ria da minha bobeira, mas qual é: Jake Light me chamou para encontrar com ele nos jardins! Fantástico!

-Para com isso, Rose – disse Lily, rindo e me puxando de volta pra mesa – Você ta igual a uma pateta pulando aí. Termina de almoçar e larga de ser boba alegre.

Eu voltei para a mesa e olhei para a minha tortinha comida pela metade. A minha fome tinha passado. Olhei em volta do salão e localizei Jake: uma roda de meninos o empurrava de um lado para o outro, dando risadas e imitando uma garota. Dei um sorriso e olhei para a mesa da sonserina.

Localizei Scorpius na ponta da mesa, isolado de todos. Ele comia quieto, e não parecia muito animado. Eu não conseguia entendê-lo: faltava um dia pro Natal, a escola inteira estava feliz.

Levantei-me e fui até ele. Dei um cutucão nele por trás e ele se virou lentamente.

-O que foi, Weasley? – disse ele arrogantemente, voltando a olhar pro prato. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, estupefata.

-Nossa, que arrogância Malfoy – zombei – O que te deixa tão triste?

Eu me sentei ao lado dele, esperando uma resposta. Mas ele só ficou olhando para o prato.

-Tive uma conversa nada animadora com a Susie – murmurou ele – Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso. Então, estão falando que você e o Jake vão sair mais uma vez. Verdade?

-Pois é! – disse, animada – Ele me chamou. Não é um fofo?

-Tanto faz – disse Scorpius se levantando – Eu vou pras masmorras. Pode ficar aí vivendo o seu conto de fadas.

Ele saiu pela porta e eu fiquei lá sentada, encarando o lugar que ele tinha estado alguns segundos atrás. Encontrei uma carta e um pacote no banco, que eu julguei ser de Scorpius. Li a carta atentamente e dei em tapa na minha testa. _Os pais dele me odeiam. É aniversário dele, e eu esqueci_. Merlin, como eu posso ser tão estúpida?

Saí correndo para a Sala Comunal, e cheguei lá ofegando. Tinham algumas poucas pessoas no dormitório, que pegavam seus materiais para a próxima aula. Peguei no meu malão alguns doces e embrulhei em uma caixinha que eu guardava debaixo da minha cama. Também peguei alguns itens da Zonko's. Merlin, tomara que funcione.

Fui apressada até a minha aula de Poções e cheguei lá faltando 1 minuto para começar. Sentei-me ao lado de Scorpius, e tirei discretamente meu presente da mochila.

-Tome – disse – Feliz aniversário, Malfoy.

Ele tomou o presente da minha mão e jogou na mochila, sem ao menos olhar pra mim. Eu mordi o lábio inferior e voltei minha atenção na aula.

-... uma poção simples, a Poção Wiggenweld, mas eu quero que façam em duplas, vamos, eu não tenho o dia todo!

Abri o meu livro e olhei para Scorpius, esperançosa.

-Você sabe que isso significa que temos que fazer a poção juntos, não é mesmo? – disse

-Eu sei – retrucou Scorpius, a voz gelada – Mas que tal a gente fazer assim: eu faço a minha, você a sua, e nós entregamos a melhor pra Jekyll?

-Não – disse, firme – Scorpius, para de agir como bebê. Por que está chateado comigo?

-Você tem um encontro com o Jake hoje – disse ele, começando a preparar a poção lentamente – E aposto que ele vai te chamar para o evento do ano. Não é sempre que o ministério tem algo pra comemorar, e o pai dele é chefe do Departamento de Mistérios...

-De que diabos você está falando, Scorp? – disse.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha – Sério que seus pais ainda não te contaram? Está todo mundo comentando sobre isso. Não acredito que você ainda não sabe Weasley.

Revirei os olhos e voltei minha atenção para a poção, tentando ocultar a minha curiosidade. Sobre o que todos estavam comentando?

Nós recebemos 10 pontos para nossas respectivas casas por termos feito a poção corretamente.

-Não acredito – disse para mim mesma, enquanto subia as escadas para a Sala Comunal – Não acredito que estou indo para um encontro com Jake Light! Ainda mais pela _segunda_ vez!

Coloquei uma calça _jeans_ e uma blusa vermelha, coberta por um suéter. Pus meu cachecol especial da Sonserina e meu gorro da Grifinória. Coloquei minhas botas marrons e desci, rindo internamente por não estar nada combinando.

Encontrei Jake no portão que levava até os jardins. Eu prendi a respiração e caminhei lentamente até ele.

-Você está ótima – disse ele, sorrindo.

Eu revirei os olhos – Jake, eu estou normal. Sempre saio assim.

Ele pegou minha mão e eu fiquei instantaneamente aquecida. Saímos andando e conversando animadamente pelos jardins.

-Sabe, Rose, eu estava pensando... Você está sabendo do baile, não é mesmo? Porque eu queria...

-Baile? – repeti, confusa – Não, não estou! Vai ter um baile? Oh, por Merlin!

-O Baile do Ministério – disse ele, rindo –Vai ser dia 3 de julho, no domingo. Vamos ter uma comemoração enorme, porque o Ministro contratou Harry Potter como auror. Eles dois já sonhava com isso faz muito tempo. Mas o Prof. Potter está aqui, então ele vai ser contratado durante as férias. O ministro mal pode esperar. McGonagall queria um professor de feitiços rápido, e ele se ofereceu. Não é um cargo permanente, você sabe. Fico surpresa que o seu tio não lhe contou tudo isso. Afinal, o baile é para ele.

Fiquei muito agitada com a notícia e dei um beijo na bochecha de Jake como um tchau. Corri até a torre da Grifinória e encontrei Lily sentada, discutindo com o meu irmão.

-Você é tão idiota, Hugo! Não enxerga, não é mesmo? A Ághata te ama, e você vai e esfrega essa sua língua de merda na Lola. Você tem problemas?

-Olha quem fala – retrucou Hugo, zangado – Você pega cada garoto do nosso ano, e vem reclamar comigo.

-Hey! Que bagunça é essa aqui? – perguntei, com raiva – Não sei se já disse isso, mas se começarem a se azarar aqui, eu vou ter que chamar um monitor! E Hugo, eu preciso da Lils emprestada.

Lily Luna se levantou na mesma hora, mostrou a língua para Hugo e veio correndo na minha direção.

-O que foi, Rosie? – perguntou ela – Desculpa pela cena, mas é que seu irmão...

-Não importa! Lily, você sabia que vai ter um baile do Ministério em homenagem ao seu pai?

Os olhos de Lily brilharam – Eu sei! Ah, que legal, você descobriu! O papai disse que não era para nós contarmos pra você, porque a Tia Mione não quer deixar vocês irem, e era melhor isso ficar desconhecido. Mas agora você já sabe! Nós podemos ir juntas, ah, que ótimo! Vou mandar uma carta pra mamãe, ela está tão sozinha...

-Lily Luna Potter! – disse, com raiva – Você sabia e não me contou. Que tipo de prima-melhor-amiga é você?

-A que obedece ao pai. Desencana Rose! Você descobriu, e é isso que importa. Ah meu deus, assim que eu voltar pra casa, a mamãe e o papai vão me levar pra comprar um vestido maravilhoso na Madame Malkin's, e você pode ir junto! O que acha?

-Ah... Ok – disse, confusa – Mas, Lily, não tem que ter um par?

Ela corou – Ah, é, o par... Bem, eu ainda não tenho. Estou esperando alguém me convidar...

-... O Bryan - disse, sorridente – Ah, mas que fofo. Mas é melhor você ir providenciando isso. Convida ele, quem sabe ele vai com você?

-Ele só iria porque eu sou o único jeito dele entrar lá, porque ele não foi convidado. É uma festa restrita, Rose, ele não pode entrar. Não, não é dele que eu espero um convite – ela se virou para sentar no sofá de novo, mas me olhou primeiro – Você demorou, hein? Seu irmão descobriu faz duas semanas.

Eu dei uma risadinha e me lembrei que tinha abandonado Jake nos jardins. _Tapada_, isso que eu sou! Suspirei e saí da sala para estudar na biblioteca.

Estava muito concentrada em ler "_Hogwarts: Uma história"_ pela décima quinta vez, então nem reparei quando começou a escurecer. Só percebi que o tempo tinha passado quando Madame Pince me cutucou e disse que estava na hora do jantar.

Corri até o Salão, onde as poucas pessoas que ainda não tinham saído de Hogwarts jantavam, animados. Encontrei Scorpius cutucando a comida com raiva. Suspirei. Até no aniversário dele.

Depois de jogar muito rápido um pouco de comida pela garganta, corri até a mesa da Sonserina e cutuquei Susie Monroe, que me olhou secamente.

-O que é, esqueceu o caminho pra mesa da sua casa? – disse ela rispidamente.

-Não seja tonta, Monroe. Eu quero saber por que o Malfoy está tão desanimado no aniversário dele. Ele me disse que tinha discutido com você. É verdade?

-Sua idiota! – disse ela – Não, não é verdade! O pessoal da Sonserina que vai ficar para o Natal está organizando uma super festa pra ele, e ele só está chateado porque ninguém da casa dele deu os parabéns! Agora, se quiser ir na festa, é problema seu. Vai ter que se arranjar pra ir.

Crispei os lábios e estava me virando, quando Susie me chamou de novo.

-Espera. Weasley, você e o Potter são amigos do Malfoy, não é?

-O Albus é o melhor amigo dele. Mas eu sou só uma... Pessoa que ele pode conversar às vezes.

-Dê esse convite para o seu irmão, e fale para ele levar Malfoy para a Sala Precisa as dez em ponto. Você pode ir com eles.

Assenti e tomei um papel da mão dela. Corri os olhos pelo convite e vi que dizia o que devia se pensar para entrar na Sala Precisa.

Puxei Lily da cadeira e sorri para ela – O que acha de ir em uma festa hoje a noite?

XxxxOxxxX

-Lily, dá pra você mandar o Albus calar a boca lá e baixo? – disse, revirando os olhos. Eu e Lily Luna estávamos no meu dormitório, nos arrumando para a festa. Lily já estava pronta: ela trajava um vestido colado preto, e tinha feito uma mecha artificial roxa no cabelo. Albus estava gritando conosco faz meia hora, dizendo que íamos nos atrasar. Todas as vezes que Lily descia, Albus ralhava com ela por usar um sapato demasiado alto e um vestido muito curto.

-Eu não vou descer lá de novo – disse ela – E aí, já está pronta?

-Sim – disse, contente.

Eu abri a porta do banheiro e Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Você está gata – disse ela, sorrindo.

Eu usava um vestido vermelho tomara que caia muito curtinho e um sapato de salto cinza com um laço atrás. Meu cabelo estava muito menos bagunçado, graças a uma poçãozinha que eu tinha colocado. Tá bom, ele estava liso e sem volume. Talvez com uma mecha bem pequena vermelha na frente. Merlin, se meu pai me visse assim agora, ele me mataria.

-Vamos descer – disse, sorrindo.

Albus olhou feio para o decote na minha roupa e na de Lily, e nós saímos. James provavelmente já estava na festa pegando alguém. Dominique e Roxanne também. Lorcan e sua irmã deviam estar estudando mais um pouco nos seus dormitórios. Hugo eu tinha certeza que estava pegando alguém. Tudo normal.

Eu e Lily seguimos para o sétimo andar, enquanto Albus ia buscar Scorpius. Ele tinha dito para o Malfoy que os dois iam pegar gêmeas do sétimo ano. Lógico que ele aceitou ir.

-Muito bem, gente! – disse, entrando – Cada um pro seu lugar, meu primo já está vindo com o Malfoy!

Todos foram para a pista de dança, e as luzes foram apagadas. Depois de alguns minutos, escutamos as vozes de Albus e Scorpius no corredor.

-... Você vai ver, elas são muito gostosas, vai ser bom pra te animar. Peraí, elas estão lá dentro...

-SURPRESA! – gritaram todos.

-Mas que coisa mais clichê – zombou Scorpius, rindo – Todas as casas estão aqui? Legal. Al, eu vou te matar por não ter me contado.

Albus riu e se juntou a multidão na pista. Eu andei até Scorpius, que já tinha várias meninas a sua volta dando risadinhas. Revirei os olhos e perfurei os grupinhos.

-E então? – disse para ele, sorrindo – Você esperava isso?

-Não - disse ele, com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Ele olhava descaradamente meu decote, e eu corei furiosamente.

-Para de encarar! – disse, com raiva – Eu estava falando da festa.

-Ah, ta. Bem, todo ano a Sonserina faz uma festa pra mim. Hey, você quer dançar?

Eu assenti e nós fomos para a pista de dança. Lily estava pegando um sonserino mais velho. Hugo estava em outro canto, com um grupinho de meninas. James pegava duas setimanistas. Festas da sonserina são sempre a mesma coisa.

-Vamos, se anime – disse Scorpius – Você tem que se animar pra dançar essa música. Para de bancar a babá da sua família, se diverte! É o que eles estão fazendo.

-Ok – disse, sorrindo – Eu vou me animar.

E não é que foi legal mesmo? Eu dancei por um tempo com Scorpius, mas não dava pra evitar que as meninas ficassem loucas se jogando pra ele. Então, no meio da terceira música, alguém me cutucou.

-Hey, linda, o que acha de uma dança? – disse ele.

Eu peguei a mão esticada dele e dei um tchauzinho pro Scorpius. Vi que eu dançava com um corvinal sextanista lindo.

-Então, vamos pra um lugar mais particular? – sussurrou ele no meu ouvido quando a música acabou.

-Não – disse, me afastando. Há há.

Em questão de segundos, outro menino veio me convidar pra dançar. E outro. E outro. Quando dei por mim, estava dançando uma música com cada menino.

-Chega – disse, quando outro garoto de aproximava.

Eu puxei Lily para o balcão de bebidas, e ela pediu um Firewhisky.

-Lily! – disse, assustada – Você só tem treze anos! Não pode beber isso.

-Cala a boca e curte, Rose – disse ela, rindo – Você acha mesmo que é meu primeiro copo? Vamos, aventure-se. Você vai gostar. Mark?

O _barmen_ veio até nós, sorrindo. Eu percebi que era um setimanista da Grifinória. Lily olhou para mim como se me mandasse fazer um pedido.

-Surpreenda-me – disse, piscando. Mark alargou o sorriso e saiu para preparar a minha bebida. Eu mordi o lábio inferior e me virei para Lily – Eu não sei não, Lils. Mamãe me mataria se soubesse que eu bebi.

-Escute-me bem, prima. Hoje você não é Rose Weasley. Você é... Ashley Mason, setimanista da Corvinal. Entendido? E Ashley Mason é do tipo de garota que curte ao máximo. Ela bebe e dança com caras gostosos. Entendeu, Mason?

-Ok – disse, rindo – Então você é Debbie Green, lufa-lufana. Se solta, garota! Vai pegar os seus sonserinos, Debbie, que eu vou ficar bem.

-Assim que se fala – disse Lily.

Eu bebi a mistura que Mark tinha preparado para mim, rindo. Lily se levantou e puxou um cara pela gravata para a pista.

-Quer mais, gracinha? – disse Mark, sorrindo.

-Me dá um pouco de Firewhisky – disse. A Rose normalmente repreenderia algum menor por beber, mas eu não era Rosalie Weasley; Ashley Mason gosta de curtir. Então, joga tudo pro ar e vamos dançar.

Peguei meu copo e dei um beijo na bochecha de Mark. Bebi tudo de uma vez e peguei minha varinha, que estava em um bolso interior muito escondido do vestido. Usei um feitiço que me deixaria temporariamente com o cabelo loiro. Eu fui ao banheiro e me olhei. Estava irreconhecível.

Fiz como Lily (ou seria Debbie?) e puxei um homem lindo para a pista. Eu senti as bebidas fazendo efeito: eu dançava sensualmente com o garoto.

-Qual o seu nome? – perguntou ele – Eu nunca te vi por aqui. Aliás, sou Kendall, sonserino.

-Meu nome é Ashley – disse, sorrindo – Corvinal.

Eu dancei com Kendall um pouco, até que senti alguém me puxar. A essa altura, eu já estava bem bêbada.

-Calma aí, Ashley – disse Lily, rindo – Guarda um pouco dos caras gostosos pra mim. Albus estava te procurando, e eu disse que você já tinha voltado pra Sala Comunal, e que estava reclamando da bagunça. A propósito, você bateu seu recorde: são duas da manhã e você nem tentou fugir da festa ainda.

Eu ri – Ashley Mason nunca fugiria de uma festa. O que você está bebendo? Tanto faz, me dá um pouco?

Lily me estendeu o copo e eu bebi um pouco. Fiz uma careta; era algo muito forte.

-Calma aí, Ashley – disse Lily – Cuidado pra não fazer nada que vá se arrepender depois.

Assenti e voltei pra pista, e alguém me puxou. Franzi a testa e olhei quem era: Scorpius.

-Então, o que o aniversariante deseja? – disse, rindo. Mas a verdade é que estava preocupada. Mesmo um pouco tonta pela bebida, a Rose dentro de mim me alertava: cuidado. Lily tinha razão, eu podia me arrepender depois, e eu não queria afazer nada com Scorpius.

-Vamos dançar – disse ele, com um sorriso maroto – Meu amigo Kendall me disse que você é uma ótima dançarina, Ashley.

Eu dancei com Scorpius, mas muito diferente de como estava com os outros. Eu mantinha uma certa distância dele, que parecia um pouco entediado.

-Vamos, Mason – disse ele – Estão todos comentando como você e sua amiga Débora estão agitando a festa. Algum problema comigo?

-Não – disse, mordendo o lábio. Eu não podia decepcioná-lo no seu aniversário – Bem, ok Malfoy. Vamos ao seu presente de aniversário.

Eu me aproximei um pouco dele, temerosa. Comecei a dançar com ele como estava dançando com os outros.

-Assim que se faz – comentou Scorpius quando a música acabou – Hey, não vá ainda. Espere um pouco.

Scorpius me segurou pela cintura e me deu um beijo no pescoço. Eu rendi a respiração e o empurrei.

-Me desculpe – disse, a voz falhando – Eu... Eu tenho que resolver uma coisa.

Corri até Lily e disse no seu ouvido – Temos que ir. Eu fiquei com dois meninos, e estou me sentindo uma puta. Vamos embora, Lily, por favor.

Eu estava esperando que ela me lembrasse que Ashley Mason não fugia de uma festa, mas ela assentiu.

– É, acho que chega de ser Ashley pra você por hoje.

Nós já estávamos na saída quando eu vi Jake encostado em uma parede. Pedi pra Lily esperar um minuto, e ela revirou os olhos. Andei até ele, temerosa.

-O que acha de dançar comigo, lindo? – disse. Jake deu um sorriso maroto e me conduziu até a pista.

Nós dançamos uma música inteira. Jake correspondia aos meus passos, e meus olhos ficaram marejados. Ele não é de ficar com qualquer garota, né? Até parece. Quando a musica acabou, ele me trouxe pra perto e me deu um beijo selvagem. Ele praticamente se esfregava em mim.

Eu já estava farta dessa palhaçada. O empurrei e dei um tapa na sua cara. Saí correndo, e só depois de um tempo percebi que Lily estava atrás de mim. Só parei de correr quando chegamos ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.

-Flor de íris – disse Lily.

-Huum... – O quadro girou, apesar da Mulher Gorda parecer estar um tanto sonolenta. As luzes estavam apagadas na sala comunal, e eu acendi a lareira. Assim, pude ver Lily melhor: ela tinha pintado o cabelo todo de preto durante a festa.

-O que foi, Ashley? – disse ela – A dança com o Jake não foi boa?

-Ele me disse que não era de sair pegando qualquer garota! – disse, rouca – Mas quando eu apareci como Ashley, ele quase enlouqueceu me beijando!

Lily pegou sua varinha e apontou para mim. Senti um puxão na cabeça, e reparei que estava ruiva de novo. Fiz o mesmo com ela, e Lily Luna se sentou ao meu lado.

-Pelo menos você descobriu que ele não presta – disse Lily, e dando um abraço – Eu nunca ia imaginar que o santo do Jake faria uma coisa dessas. Merlin, como um Lufa foi capaz disso?

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente e afundei mais no sofá. Ouvi o quadro girar e alguém se sentar ao meu lado.

-O que foi, Rose? – perguntou Hugo – A Lily me disse que você tinha voltado há muito tempo atrás, imaginei que estava dormindo. Se arrependeu de voltar sem pegar ninguém, é?

-Cala a boca, Hugo! – gritei – Vai embora! Nunca mais se intrometa na minha vida, ouviu? NUNCA MAIS!

Hugo se mexeu desconfortavelmente no sofá, e murmurou: - Eu só estava preocupado. Ninguém gosta de chegar de uma festa e ver a irmã chorando desesperada no sofá. Fazer piada é o meu modo de disfarçar como eu me preocupo com você.

Eu me arrependi de ter gritado com ele. Sentei-me e dei um abraço apertado no meu irmãozinho.

-Desculpe – disse – Pode ficar calmo, eu nunca vou contar pra ninguém o que você me disse.

Eu me levantei e corri até o dormitório. Me despi e coloquei meu pijama. Na mesma hora que me deitei, adormeci. Essa tinha sido uma madrugada horrível.

XxxxOxxxX

_N/A: Eu juro, sou uma santa! Esse capítulo surgiu do nada, eu tive uma vontade repentina de mostrar o lado ousado da Rose, e está aí. Já comecei a escrever o próximo, então provavelmente não vai demorar..._

_ Só duas pessoas comentaram '-'Ah neem gente :/ CADÊ AS REVIEWS QUE EU TANTO AMAVA? T.T Eu quero de volta :/_

_Anyway, beijinhos especiais pra_ _Isabela Weasley Malfoy e pra sophc pelas reviews ;D_

_ Beijinhos de sorvete de creme,_

_ Gigi Potter_


	10. Feliz Natal, Hogwarts

Capítulo 10: Feliz Natal, Hogwarts

Scorpius' POV

Eu acordei com uma dor de cabeça horrível. Ressaca, fazer o que. Consultei o relógio: seis horas da manhã. Eu tinha dormido apenas duas horas. Cobri meu rosto com o travesseiro, tentando me lembrar de coisas boas da festa. A única coisa que eu via era Rose saindo no meio da dança para ir flertar com um outro rapaz. Depois disso, a festa ficou bem mais chata.

Eu sorri, me lembrando da minha dança com Rose. Eu estava me divertindo com ela. Por que ela tinha de ter ido embora cedo da minha festa?

Peguei uma poção para ressaca e bebi de um gole só. Minha dor de cabeça diminuiu muito, e eu já lembrava mais coisas da festa. _Ashley_. Esse nome voava pela minha cabeça, como se fosse muito importante. Eu sabia que tinha dançado com ela e que a garota tinha me chutado, mas não sabia qual a grande importância disso.

Resolvi esquecer um pouco a festa. Assim que me levantei desistindo de dormir mais, percebi que era Natal. Presentes!

Peguei o primeiro embrulho, que era uma vassoura nova dos meus pais. Yeeah. Tinha um pacote do Albus, que era um boné dos Chudley Cannons, uma caixa de bombons provavelmente com Poção do Amor da Susie, e... Um pacote da Weasley.

Eu segurei o presente por um tempo. O embrulho estava perfeitamente arrumado, era vermelho com dourado. Uma fita dourada prendia um pequeno cartão. Retirei-o com cuidado e reconheci a letra redonda da Rose, escrita com uma caneta prateada com bordas azuis. Eu li atentamente.

"_Malfoy,_

_Sei que estou te devendo uma pelo péssimo presente de aniversário, mas eu realmente não sabia o que te dar. O Albus tentou me ajudar, mas não quis considerar nada do que ele falou. Sei que você pensa que saí da sua festa cedo, mas está enganado. Acredite, se eu te contasse você não acreditaria. Enfim, feliz natal. Espero que meu presente seja útil._

_Rose"_

Retirei o papel cuidadosamente e abri uma caixinha, onde tinha um álbum de fotos. Ele tinha a capa vermelha de veludo, e "Minhas Recordações" escrito em dourado (às vezes acho que ela é fissurada pela sua casa). Retirei o laço e abri o álbum, e me surpreendi ao ver que já tinham algumas fotos. A primeira datava o ano passado, e nela estávamos eu, Al e Rose sorrindo e acenando para a câmera. A segunda era eu, pegando o pomo de ouro e ganhando um jogo contra a Corvinal, de dois anos atrás. Pena que saí do time. A terceira (e última) foto era minha dançando com Rose na minha festa de aniversário. Sorri ao reparar como ela estava feliz ao meu lado. Fechei o álbum e o guardei debaixo da minha cama, pensando que eu não tinha dado um meu presente pra ela. Será que ela ficaria decepcionada?

Troquei de roupa e desci para a Sala Comunal, banhada em verde e prateado. Susie acenou esperançosamente para mim, e eu só dei um aceno de cabeça. Sentei-me ao lado dela e de Joseph.

-Bons presentes, Jo? – perguntei, indiferente.

-Ah, sim, ótimos. A Susie não quis me contar o que ela ganhou. Talvez você a convença...?

-Su, o que você ganhou? – perguntei, agora curioso.

Susie corou – Não é nada gente, é sério. Coisa de garota.

Eu e Joseph nos entreolhamos e corremos até o dormitório das garotas. Su abafou um gritinho e correu atrás de nós.

-Ora, ora, ora! – disse Joseph, rindo ao abrir uma caixa escondida em baixo do cobertor da cama de Susie – Parece que alguém aqui ganhou roupas íntimas novas!

A caixa que Joseph segurava estava repleta de _lingerie_ caras, inclusive fios-dentais. Eu ri.

Susie corou furiosamente – Isso é pessoal, seus babacas! Vão embora agora, não quero que fiquem mexendo nas minhas coisas!

-Por quê? Tem mais? – perguntei, rindo.

Jo pegou um livro aparentemente novo do malão de Susie, intitulado "Como conquistar seu bruxo". Nós rimos e Susie nos atirou para fora do dormitório.

-Hey, o que eu perdi? – disse Kendall, que chegava por trás arrumando a gravata.

-A Susie ganhou calcinhas de Natal dos pais – riu Joseph

Eu deixei os dois discutindo se ela ficaria ou não gostosa com as roupas novas e saí da sala para tomar meu café. Quando cheguei lá, os poucos alunos que tinham ficado em Hogwarts já comiam, muito alegres. Sentei-me na mesa quase vazia da Sonserina e olhei para o prato. Várias das minhas comidas preferidas estavam pela mesa, e eu não conseguia pensar em comer. Eu observava a mesa da frente, onde uma ruiva muito pálida estava. Ela não parecia muito feliz, ao contrário dos seus primos. Uma outra ruiva... Lola? Não, Lily Luna. Ela tentava consolar a prima. Inútil, pensei. Pelo estado da garota, parecia que ninguém poderia consolá-la.

Rose Weasley. Ela estava muito cansada, e mesmo com a distância eu percebi suas enormes olheiras. Então, ela realmente tinha ido dormir tarde? Por que eu não tinha visto ela na festa depois da nossa dança, no dia anterior?

Um garoto loiro, musculoso e muito bonito andou até Rose com um sorriso. Jake deu um beijo na bochecha dela, o que fez a garota se levantar em um pulo. Ela parecia furiosa. Franzi a testa, tentando entender o que eles falavam. Rose dizia algo sobre mentir, e Jake de que eles não tinham um compromisso. Então Rose sacou a varinha e lançou um feitiço _Furunculos_ nele, o que o irritou. Ele segurou firmemente Rose pelos braços e ergueu a mão para dar-lhe um tapa. Eu me levantei imediatamente e lancei nele um estupefaça. Bem ali, diante dos estupefatos professores e da diretora, que não parecia nada feliz. Eu corri até Rose, que me lançou um olhar furioso.

-Eu sei me cuidar sozinha Malfoy! – disse ela rispidamente – Por que enfeitiçou o Jake? Hein?

-Ele ia te bater, Weasley – disse friamente – Eu a salvei, se não percebeu. Um "obrigada" já seria suficiente.

-Vá embora!

-Não vá, não – disse a Profª Minerva – Malfoy e Weasley, para a minha sala, os dois. Prof. Neville, eu ficaria muito agradecida se pudesse levar o Sr. Light para ala hospitalar.

A Weasley me olhou feio e nós seguimos a diretora. Ela nos levou até uma estátua em forma de gárgula, e para a minha surpresa, assim que a professora disse "Torrão de Açúcar", a gárgula saltou para o lado e revelou uma escada. Isso não parecia ser novidade para a Weasley, que continuou com um bico irritado na boca. Eu dei de ombros e segui a diretora.

Assim que as escadas acabaram, vimos uma sala enorme, com uma variedade impressionante de coisas. Uma gaiola vazia, um bebedouro de pássaros estranho... Vi que as paredes eram cobertas de quadros de diretores antigos de Hogwarts. Eu localizei Albus Dumbledore, comendo alegremente sapos de chocolate. Ele acenou para a diretora.

-Alô, Minerva – ele disse suavemente – Tudo bem com você, suponho – ele olhou para nós e deu um sorrisinho – Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Weasley... Vocês são muito parecidos com os pais, sabem. O que os trazem aqui em uma alegre manhã de Natal?

-Pode deixar comigo, Albus – disse McGonagall – Então, sentem-se vocês dois. Eu quero muito saber o que leva dois jovens a atirar em um colega.

-Ahn, se você não se importa, diretora – disse Weasley, corando – É um assunto meio pessoal. O Malfoy não tinha nada a ver com a briga, se intrometeu porque quis.

-Porque quis? – disse, indignado – Eu não podia ficar sentado vendo você apanhar de um covarde daqueles! Eu te disse desde o início que ele não prestava, mas você não me ouviu, ao invés disso...

-Basta! – disse a diretora – Sinto muito que tenha que fazer isso em uma manhã bonita de natal, mas vocês dois vão cumprir detenção amanhã comigo. Dispensados!

-Weasley se levantou rapidamente, mas eu demorei-me, encarando a professora incredulamente.

-Eu a salvei, diretora! – disse – Não devia ficar de detenção!

-Nada lhe dá o direto de azarar um colega, Sr. Malfoy. Agora vão! Estou certa de que seus colegas irão querer saber o motivo do tumulto. Feliz natal.

Eu me levantei e saí da sala, com Weasley ao meu encalço.

-O que você fez! – dizia ela, nervosa – Essa sua gracinha podia ter nos rendido uma detenção dupla!

-Mas não aconteceu nada – disse, com as mãos nos bolsos – Dá pra relaxar?

-Relaxar? Essa é a minha primeira detenção! Você fez isso, Malfoy!

-Você quem quis azarar o Jake. Eu não tenho culpa se você deu um piti na frente dos professores e da diretora. O que leva a perfeitinha Weasley fazer isso, hein?

Rose parou e abaixou a cabeça. Eu olhei curiosamente para ela, e percebi que soluçava. _Não,_ pensei, _Não chore, tudo menos isso, por favor não chore..._

-Ele me prometeu! – ela se jogou em cima de mim, aos prantos – Ele disse pra mim que não era de ficar com qualquer uma, ele disse... Por que diabos ele mentiu? Oh, Scorpius, eu não posso acreditar... Eu realmente confiei nele! Agora olhe pra mim, chorando em um corredor qualquer, com a _sua _companhia...

Eu a abracei forte, e ela continuou chorando no meu ombro. Instintivamente eu levantei a mão e comecei a fazer carinho no cabelo dela. Depois de um tempo, eu a empurrei. O que eu estava fazendo? Nós só falávamos um com o outro porque Albus era meu melhor amigo e primo dela. Não tínhamos sequer uma amizade, não é mesmo?

"_Você pensou nela enquanto estava sendo torturado_", uma voz na minha cabeça disse. _"Você saiu para salvá-la. Isso tem que ser alguma coisa_".

Eu me afastei um pouco da Weasley, que estava me encarando, rubra.

-Não fale uma palavra do que aconteceu aqui, Malfoy – disse ela – Ou eu te mato.

-Ok, nenhuma palavra – disse, levantando os braços – Como se eu quisesse que alguém soubesse do que aconteceu aqui.

Com isso, virei de costas pra ela e segui meu caminho para as masmorras.

Rose's POV

Eu fiquei encarando onde Malfoy estava um minuto atrás. Eu me debrucei sobre ele, o chamei de Scorpius, como de fossemos amigos! Mordi o lábio inferior e decidi que seria melhor voltar para a Sala Comunal. Subi cuidadosamente até o terceiro andar, ainda pensativa. Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido, só sei que ainda sentia os braços fortes de Scorpius me apertando, e meu cabelo estava levemente arrepiado aonde ele fez carinho. Eu também estava impregnada pelo seu cheiro. Respirei fundo, sorrindo. Ele tinha cheiro de biscoitos deliciosos que acabaram de sair do forno, com uma pitada de creme. Biscoitos de chocolate e sorvete de creme eram os meus doces favoritos.

Mal reparei que eu já havia chegado ao quadro da mulher gorda. Disse a senha e entrei, meio assustada por ter percorrido todo o caminho sem perceber. Encontrei Lily lá dentro do meu dormitório.

-Finalmente! – disse ela, sentada na minha cama – Vamos, temos uma pilha enorme de presentes para abrir!

-A Dom e a Rox estão aqui? – perguntei

-Claro, querida – disse Dominique, aparecendo do banheiro – Eu só estava agradecendo a Merlin mais uma vez por ser tão magnífica. Vamos lá, hora das garotas! Eu e a Rox já descemos com nossos presentes lá pra baixo, e a Lily quis te esperar para abrirmos todas juntas. Levanta essa bunda da cama, Lils, presentes!

-EEEEEEEEH! – gritou Lily feliz – PRE-SEN-TES!

-Cala a boca Lilunática – disse Roxanne, revirando os olhos – Depois você ainda se pergunta por que eu te dei esse apelido.

Eu ri e desci as escadas correndo. Tive que dar duas viagens para carregar todos os presentes para a sala. Sentamos-nos em volta da lareira, onde estava mais aquecido.

Lily começou a abrir primeiro, mal dando tempo para admirar todos os presentes que os pais tinham mandado. Eu revirei os olhos e comecei a abrir os meus.

Tinha um peep toe novo que a Dom me deu, um _kit_ mata aula Gemialidades Weasley do Tio Jorge e da Tia Angelina, um pacote de biscoitos feitos em casa do Hagrid, um livro _Poções ardentes _da minha mãe, uma blusa dos _Chudley Cannons _do meu pai, uma caixa de sapos de chocolate do Albus, uma caixa de lencinhos do Hugo (Ah, Rosie, fala sério, o presente do Hugo foi o mais útil! CALA A BOCA, DOMINIQUE!), um kit de maquiagem novo da Dominique, uma pedra estranha da Tia Luna e dos gêmeos, uma bota de couro linda da Tia Ginny e do Tio Harry (não consigo chamá-lo de Prof. Potter), uma pena importada do James e eu encontrei um envelope, que deveria ser o presente da Lily. Eu abri e tinha uma carta.

_Rosie do meu coração,_

_ Lembra de quando eu passei o natal na sua casa ano passado? Então querida, você não sabe o que eu descobri. Por favor não me mate, eu só estava esperando a hora certa pra te contar. Então, o Scorpius foi te visitar. Eu seei *-* É demais, não é? Ele estava te levando um presente, mas quem abriu a porta pra ele foi o seu pai :T Então é óbvio que ele foi chutado da sua casa na hora. Mas eu estou te enviando o presente, ok? Considere isso como meu presente de natal_

_ OBS: Foi mal. Tava sem grana :S_

_ Lily Luna_

Eu coloquei a carta de lado e revirei o envelope, ansiosa. Eu encontrei um livro, o mesmo que eu tinha contado para Albus no quarto ano que era o que eu mais queria: _Curandeira mirim_. A verdade é que ser Curandeira no Hospital St. Mungus é o meu grande sonho. Guardei cautelosamente dentro do envelope e escondi debaixo do sofá para que minhas primas não vissem. Sabem como é, a Dominique e o resto da família me matariam porque Scorpius quem me deu o livro.

-O que a Lily te deu, Rosie? – perguntou Rox.

-A bota, ué – respondi, torcendo para que não tenha corado. Dominique me lançou um olhar desconfiado e depois voltou sua atenção para o último presente, que era um vestido MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO. Quando eu comentei isso, ela jogou o cabelo para trás e disse que a única coisa maravilhosa naquela sala era ela. Dominique e seu enorme ego.

Guardei todos os presentes em seu devido lugar e só quando todos tinham saído, voltei lá embaixo para pegar o meu livro. Minha grande surpresa: ele tinha desaparecido. Revirei o lugar todo, mas não consegui encontrar. Alguém tinha pego.

Saí de lá muito desanimada. Eles só tinham publicado um exemplar desse livro, para a filha do ministro. Mas ela resolveu doar para a biblioteca. Pena que ele nunca chegou lá: alguém muito rico o comprou antes. Mas aquele eu sabia que era o original, autografado pela melhor Curandeira do mundo. No meio do caminho, trombei com Malfoy.

-Olha por onde passa! – disse rispidamente – Não quem nos render mais detenções, né? Então, por favor, mantenha distância!

-Eu só estava passeando pelo castelo, Weasley – disse ele, revirando os olhos – Por Merlin, qual o seu problema, hein?

-Você não se esqueceu de nada nesse Natal, Malfoy? De mandar um presente pra alguém?

-Então é isso? Você aprontou essa cena toda porque não te entreguei seu presente?

Eu bufei e tentei seguir meu caminho, mas Malfoy me segurou.

-Você é tão dramática! – disse ele, rindo – Você está assim por causa de um presente? Se quiser, posso dar agora mesmo... Mas só se me responder uma pergunta. Quem é Ashley Mason?

Eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem – Nunca ouvi falar.

-Ela apareceu assim que você saiu – disse Scorpius lentamente – E não me lembro de ter visto ninguém igual a ela em Hogwarts, e os alunos da Corvinal só conhecem ela da festa. Pensando bem, ela parece muito com você, tem as mesmas sardas, e o mesmo olhar decidido... – quase pude ouvir o barulhinho da ficha caindo – Weasley! Você é a Ashley?

-Não! – disse rápido demais – Er... Eu sou ruiva, né? E ela é loira. E eu não sou largada como ela.

-Você disse que não a conhecia – disse ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha – Como pode saber que ela é loira e festeira? Eu sabia, é você! Admita, Weasley!

Eu tentei me soltar, mas Scorpius ficou me segurando. Ele estava corado agora.

-Me desculpe por... Ah, pela dança na minha festa. Eu não sabia que era você. E desculpe-me pelo seu presente, também.

Eu senti meu pescoço esquentar bem aonde Scorpius tinha me beijado. Eu corei também. Na verdade, eu tinha até gostado daquele beijo, mesmo que tenha sido muito ousado.

-Você estava falando do meu presente... – disse, muito vermelha.

-Ah, é... – agora Scorpius, normalmente muito pálido, estava completamente vermelho – Eu... Bem, é que... Tá bom, se você insiste...

Ele se aproximou, hesitante, e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Feliz natal, Weasley – sussurrou ele no meu ouvido, ainda muito próximo. Ele segurou a minha mão e pôs meu braço esquerdo no ao redor do seu ombro, postando logo depois sua mão na minha cintura. Ele me conduziu pelo corredor, e nós ficamos dançando sem música. Ele tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios, como se ansiasse isso já fazia muito tempo. Então seus olhos pareceram cheios de culpa e ele se afastou.

-Tchau, Rose – disse ele, antes de sair correndo.

_Rose_, foi o que ele me chamou. Ele quase nunca me chamava pelo meu primeiro nome.

Será que esse era o início de alguma coisa?

XxxxOxxxX

N/A: Fala sério, às vezes sinto como se estivesse postando para o fantasma -' Eu não recebi nenhuma review pelo último capítulo! É sério, eu amo escrever essa fic, mas se continuar assim eu vou parar de postar. Ela não está rendendo nada!

Anyway, eu prometi um cap rápido, aí está. Tenho alguns spoilers do próximo capítulo (lembrando, é claro, da condição de que só posto com reviews u,u):

_-Quer saber? Não me importa o que os outros dizem, eu prefiro muito mais você como Rose do que como Ashley._

_-Você me beijou! – disse, horrorizada._

_-Agora, você vai pagar – disse Katherine, me dando arrepios.._

Beijinhos à distância,

Gigi Potter


	11. Por que é tudo tão confuso?

Capítulo 11: Por que é tudo tão confuso?

Scorpius' POV

A primeira coisa que eu pensei foi: _mas que merda foi essa que eu fiz?_ Fala sério. Foi a coisa mais clichê que eu já vi. E aí você pergunta _"Mas oh, Scorpius, por que você fez aquilo com ela, no meio do corredor, se você sabe que os quadros de Hogwarts são ótimos para espalhar fofocas?"_. Então eu passo a mão no cabelo e começo a gritar _"Porra, eu sei lá! Me deixa em paz!"_.

Mas é lógico que seria mentira.

Bem, veja, não seria uma mentira completa. Eu sei que quando eu olhei nos olhos azuis dela, eu simplesmente... Fiquei hipnotizado. Será que eu fui o último a perceber o brilho dos olhos dela? _"Não"_, pensei com firmeza. Eu tinha percebido no primeiro ano, na primeira vez que nos olhamos. Quando ela me fitou com raiva, e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas para ela. Pobre Rose, tem o gênio do pai.

Mas droga, ela é uma traidora de sangue. Meu pai odeia cada centímetro da garota, e mesmo se eu insistisse que seus olhos são misteriosos, tudo que ele sentiria seria repulsa. E por que eu estou pensando nela? Diabos, eu devia estar fazendo algo útil. Olhei para o lado e assustei-me ao ver Susie sentada lá, falando aos ventos.

-... e eu dei um tapa na cara dele, mas fala sério, ele estava mexendo no meu malão! E imagina de ele encontrasse minhas coisas pessoais, nem me pergunte o que são, ok? Ah meu deus, seria tão vergonhoso... Claro, você sabe provavelmente o que é, vive subindo lá com as garotas, as vezes eu queria que lá fosse protegido como são os dormitórios femininos da Grifinória – ela fez uma careta – Bem, com certeza você entende. Não é?

Ela virou-se para mim com um olhar esperançoso. Eu franzi o cenho e assenti, e Susie suspirou.

-Sabia que me entenderia.

Então ela se levantou e já estava saindo, quando eu tive uma idéia.

-Hey, Su! – gritei – Nós podíamos fazer uma festa, não?

Susie arqueou uma sobrancelha – Agora, do nada? Sabe quanto tempo ia demorar pra conseguir as bebidas, um DJ... Não dá, Scorp, vai ter que esperar até semana que vem, na festa que o Mark vai dar.

-Eu não pretendia convidar mais pessoas, e você?

Susie sorriu e se aproximou de mim. Ela me examinou cuidadosamente e disse:

-Bem, acho que eu posso convidar algumas amigas minhas, mas você teria que chamar, digamos, três amigos seus? São oito horas da noite, então você tem meia hora.

Ela piscou para mim e foi até o dormitório. Eu passei a mão no cabelo. Tinha meia hora para juntar algumas pessoas.

Olha, não me julgue. Eu precisava esquecer o que houve. Daqui a pouco toda a escola vai saber, e eu vou passar a maior vergonha da minha vida. Qual o problema de me divertir um pouco? Afinal, eu não conseguiria pensar em Rose enquanto estou com Susie e as suas amigas. Passei a mão no cabelo e fui procurar os garotos.

Rose's POV

Eu ainda estava tremendo. Por que eu não conseguia tirar aquela maldita cena da minha cabeça? Eu já repassei ela mentalmente incontáveis vezes. Não é o suficiente? Bem, parece que não. Eu suspirei, abraçada com uma almofada na Sala Comunal.

Eu nunca me neguei gostar do Malfoy. Não, na verdade, sempre achei ele muito atraente e com uma personalidade marcante. Mas será que eu estava... Me apaixonando? Balancei a cabeça. Definitivamente, não. Sei muito bem que nossa relação melhorou de uns tempos pra cá, mas eu não cheguei a ficar _apaixonada_ por ele.

Mas então por que aquela cena insistia em não sair da minha cabeça?

Mordi a almofada fortemente, tentando não gritar. Tudo era tão confuso!

-Rose – disse alguém do meu lado. Esperava ver Lily, mas percebi que quem estava ali era Katherine. Logo atrás dela, suas ratinhas nojentas, incluindo Abbie, que sorria com desdém para mim. Katherine sentou-se, mas as garotas continuaram de pé. Ela sorriu para mim.

-O que você quer? – perguntei friamente.

-Nada, _querida_ – disse ela, e as suas seguidoras riram – Eu só queria dizer, bem... Passe uma mensagem para o Albus: me encontre no sétimo andar. Sozinho, sem ninguém.

-Ahã, pode deixar – disse, distraída. Katherine sorriu e se levantou. Estalou os dedos e as suas amiguinhas nojentas se juntaram a ela no canto. Abbie me lançou um olhar gélido antes de ir.

Peguei um livro que estava do meu lado, mas eu ainda tremia. Passava as páginas com dificuldade, e mal absorvia as palavras. Tinha que arranjar um jeito de desviar a cabeça do Scorpius.

Subi as escadas para o dormitório, decidida a tentar dormir. Troquei de roupa e me enfiei debaixo das cobertas, pensativa. Bem, Scorpius parecia mesmo gostar dela quando a girou debilmente pelo corredor vazio. Eu não consegui evitar um sorriso antes de esvaziar a - mente com muito custo – e dormir, finalmente.

E eu estava lá, naquele corredor. Mas... Eu estava usando um vestido de baile. Era o vestido que a Dominique ganhou de natal, e estranhamente ficava ótimo em mim. Meu cabelo estava preso em um coque elegante, com alguns fios caídos. Meu sapato não espremia o meu pé, como eu pensava; na verdade parecia até um pouco confortável. Eu sorri para a figura que caminhava lentamente na minha direção. Scorpius estava radiante. Usava um terno italiano aparentemente muito caro, e trazia uma rosa na mão.

-Uma rosa para a outra, definitivamente – disse ele, sorrindo. Eu revirei os olhos.

-Essa é a sua melhor perspectiva para uma piada? – perguntei, rindo.

-Bem, piadas nunca foram o meu forte – isso era uma mentira pura. Todos sabiam que o Malfoy tinha o melhor senso de humor da escola. Logicamente a família Weasley não contava, sempre fomos um caso a parte. Hugo e Fred não cansam de aprontar juntos – Mas não estamos aqui para jogar conversa fora, não é mesmo? Isso é um baile, Rosie. Vamos dançar.

Ele segurou a minha mão e eu corei. Ele me conduzia graciosamente pelo... Salão? Não estávamos mais no corredor. Haviam muitas pessoas a nossa volta, inclusive meus pais. Vi de relance minha mãe e meus tios tentando segurar papai e Harry, que lutavam com todos furiosos. Mas eu não queria ligar para isso. Eu estava lá, dançando uma música lenta com o Malfoy. Oh, Merlin, eu não quero acordar nunca.

-Vo-você dança muito bem - disse, em um sussurro quase inaudível.

Ele riu – Ora, Rosie, duvida dos meus valores longe dos muros da escola?

Eu ri também, mas continuei calada. Então a música de repente parou, e Malfoy se afastou.

-SAI DAÍ SUA BUNDONA, JÁ TÁ TARDEE! – gritou Scorpius, me fazendo franzir a testa – ANDA LOGO, NÃO VAI ME DEIXAR ESPERANDO! – então ele ergueu a varinha – _Aguamenti!_

Eu cuspi muita água, e vi que tinha caído da cama. Abri os meus olhos com dificuldade e vi Lily na minha frente.

-Alô! – disse ela, parecendo com raiva – Tem um loiro gato que quer te ver lá embaixo!

Eu me levantei rapidamente. Hoje era... Domingo? Sim, com certeza. Coloquei minhas roupas usuais de inverno e desci, tremendo o queixo e o cabelo pingando.

Na Sala Comunal, encontrei com Alex Cahill. Grande.

-O que você quer, bundão? – perguntei, com raiva.

-Estão te chamando na sala da diretora – disse ele friamente – Você tem que ir lá depois do almoço.E muito obrigado pela sua forma gentil de se referir a mim.

Dei de ombros e saí pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda, descontente. Quando a Lily me disse loiro gato, eu esperava muito encontrar com Scorpius Malfoy. Afinal, Lily Luna vive me lembrando que ele é um gato. Apesar de ser um gato insuportável.

Desci para o café da manhã bastante atrasada. Comi muito rápido, antes que a comida desaparecesse. Quando estava saindo do salão, trombei com Albus.

-Al! – disse, feliz – Oi, eu tinha que te procurar mesmo, a Hills me pediu pra te falar uma coisa...

-Esquece – disse ele, olhando nos meus olhos – Rose, eu preciso muito que você me siga.

Apesar de ter achado muito estranho, concordei. Albus me levou até a Sala Comunal, aonde nós nos sentamos no sofá. Al suspirou e olhou para os joelhos.

-Sabe, Rose – disse ele, ainda sem me olhar – Eu conversei com a Katherine hoje.

Eu revirei os olhos – Ah, Albus, não vá me dizer que está se apaixonando por ela de novo! Porque se for isso, eu juro que vou arranjar um feitiço que dá furúnculos em um lugar nada agradável...

-Não! – disse ele, agora olhando para mim – Bem, veja, eu não estou nem aí pra ela. É só o que ela me disse, mesmo. Ela disse que vai se vingar de mim. E disse que você conversou com ela sobre... Bem, sobre mim – ele corou e desviou o olhar.

Eu ri – Ah, Albus, ela só quer fazer medo em você! Fala sério, acreditou mesmo nisso? Vem, levanta, vem comigo até os jardins. A gente pode encontrar aquela vaca e...

Mas Albus se levantou rápido demais, que fez ele tropeçar e cair no chão. Nós rimos, e ele me puxou para o chão. Nós riamos juntos, e quando finalmente recuperamos o ar, ele olhou para mim, sorrindo.

-Obrigado, Rose – disse ele – Por tudo. Por me ajudar, sabe.

-Eu sou sua prima, cabeção – disse, ainda rindo – Eu tenho que te ajudar.

Então Al se aproximou de mim e... Me beijou?

-Você me beijou! – disse, horrorizada – Al, por que fez isso?

Albus desviou o olhar – Eu não sei. Olha, mil desculpas por isso, Rose. Eu... eu tenho que ir. Até.

-Tchau – disse, não conseguindo disfarçar o choque na minha voz. Ele é o meu primo! E ele me beijou!

Continuei deitada no chão da Sala durante um tempo, pensando. Até que o Albus beijava bem. Não, eu não gosto dele mais do que como primo! É só... Ele anda bem para um garotinho envergonhado. Passei a mão no tapete, aonde Albus estava em cima fazia pouco tempo. O que tinha acontecido ali? Suspirei e fui me levantando aos poucos. Eu tinha um café para terminar.

XxxxOxxxX

-Sala da _dirretore?_ – perguntou Mary Anne, erguendo uma de suas finas sobrancelhas – Boa coisa _non_ pode _serr._ _Minerve_ quase nunca chama ninguém até sua _sale_.

Bryan riu – Ora, Mary, não seja cabeça dura. Rose realmente não fez nada de errado, então meio que não pode ser encrenca. Ela é certinha demais para cometer um delito. Ás vezes acho que ela deveria se parecer mais com o irmão.

-Ás vezes acho que vocês tinham que parar de falar sobre mim como se eu não estivesse aqui – disse, revirando os olhos. Eu dei um "tchau" para eles e disse a senha para a gárgula, que pulou para o lado e me deixou passar. Bati três vezes na porta e escutei a diretora dizer "Pode entrar". Abri a porta e me sentei inquietamente. Na cadeira ao lado, novamente estava Scorpius.

-Normalmente eu não faria isso – começou a diretora – Mas, quando a monitora da Grifinória Natalie se demitiu, pensei em chamar alguém do quinto ano. Mas eu me lembrei da senhorita – ela apontou para mim – E pensei muito sobre o assunto, e até pedi a opinião dos antigos diretores – ela gesticulou para os quadros da parede, que acenaram para mim – E a decisão foi _quase _unânime – ela olhou feio para Phineas Nigellus – Bem, senhorita Weasley, você é a nova monitora da Grifinória.

Eu estava chocada. _Monitora!_ Dei um sorriso-mil-estrelas – apelidado pelo meu querido primo James – e peguei o distintivo reluzente. Coloquei-o nas minhas vestes, muito satisfeita comigo mesma.

-E você – disse McGonagall, apontando para Scorpius – Vai substituir o senhor Malcom na monitoria. Vocês dois são os melhores alunos de suas casas, e não quero que vocês me decepcionem. Os horários e corredores das rondas de vocês estão aqui – ela acenou com a varinha e dois pergaminhos apareceram – Então, boa sorte aos dois.

Ela sorriu gentilmente e nós nos levantamos. Scorpius parecia que tinha levado um murro na cara, e eu não devia estar muito diferente.

-Não acredito – disse, assim que saímos – Monitores! Eu sempre quis ser, meu pai foi, minha mãe também... Oh, o Hugo vai pirar quando ficar sabendo!

Scorpius foi andando na frente, e eu parei, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem. É óbvio que ele estava se lembrando do incidente que aconteceu nesse corredor da última vez que saímos juntos da sala da diretora.

-Você não vem? – disse ele, com a sua voz fria usual.

-Eu? - perguntei estupidamente – Ah, é... Sim, eu vou, mas só se você prometer que não vai sair me girando pelo corredor.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, o típico sorriso estampado no rosto – Bem, você não pode dizer que não gostou, Weasley.

-Bem, eu não gostei – menti.

-Por um acaso, eu não pretendia fazer aquilo. Foi só um jeito gentil de te convidar para o baile. E eu entendi, você não quer ir.

Eu estava muda. Então, foi só isso? A decepção me invadia, e eu senti os olhos arderem. Oh, por que eu tinha que ser tão sentimental? Recomecei a andar, meus olhos marejados, e Scorpius me barrou.

-Dá para me largar? – disse, furiosa.

-Não – disse ele calmamente – Você está chorando. Conte-me por que.

Respirei fundo – Não estou chorando, Malfoy. E o motivo não te interessa.

-Bem, na verdade interessa sim.

-Deixa de ser curioso, isso não é da sua conta.

-Tudo é da minha conta, _baby_ – e piscou. Eu bufei e me soltei, andando até a Sala Comunal. Arrogante, isso sim!

-E aí, Weasley? – disse um sonserino no meio do caminho – Ou eu devia te chamar de Ashley?

Eu paralisei. _O que?_

-Hey, Mason – disse um corvinal, passando – Vamos, dança comigo!

Risadas e mais risadas. Agora sim, as lágrimas caíam livremente.

-Não é a toa que o seu cabelo é vermelho, hã? – disse Katherine, sorrindo de leve – Bem, todos nós vimos o fogo que você esconde.

Eu saí correndo, em meio de risadas e provocações. Ao invés de ir para a Sala Comunal, fui até os jardins visitar Hagrid. Encontrei com Lily e Albus no caminho, então fomos os três.

-Hagrid, somos nós, ABRE LOGO! – gritou Lily, depois de esperarmos muito tempo batendo na porta. Apesar de tudo, ninguém atendeu. Nem mesmo os latidos de Canino eram ouvidos.

-Estranho – disse Albus – Hagrid deve estar na floresta proibida. Ah, _calem a boca_ – disse ele para dois sextanistas que passavam rindo – Vem, Rosie, vamos ficar atrás das abóboras.

Nós caminhamos até o canteiro e achamos uma abóbora particularmente grande. Nós sentamos lá atrás e Albus ficou me encarando, o que me fez corar e desviar o olhar. Percebi que ele fez o mesmo, e Lily pereceu um tanto desconfiada.

-O que há de errado com vocês, afinal? – disse ela – Não se falaram direito. Nem estão se olhando. Por favor, estamos entre primos!

-Nada – dissemos nós dois, talvez rápido demais. Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas ficou quieta. O silêncio era constrangedor, e Albus me lançava olhares curiosos com o tempo. Então, finalmente vimos Hagrid saindo da floresta.

-Hagrid! – gritei, aliviada por poder me mexer e sair do campo de Al e Lily – Que ótimo, estivemos te esperando por eternidades aqui, podemos entrar?

-Oh, claro! – disse ele, em um tom falsamente animado – Bem, esperem um minuto...

Ele pegou as chaves e as enfiou com dificuldade na porta, tremendo. Quando conseguimos entrar, Hagrid desabou sobre uma cadeira e começou a chorar também.

-Hey, o que houve Hagrid? – perguntou Lily solidariamente – Aqueles sonserinos nojentos não te perturbaram de novo, não é?

-N-não – respondeu ele, com muita dificuldade – Canino, ele... Ele fugiu!

-É por isso que você está chorando? – disse Albus debilmente. Eu dei uma cotovelada nele, e no mesmo estante que ele gritou "Ai", a porta se escancarou.

-Hagrid! – disse Hugo, entrando com uma massa de Weasleys-Potters atrás dele, todos ofegantes – Canino! Ele... Ele está na ala hospitalar!

Hagrid se levantou de um pulo e saiu correndo da cabana. Eu me senti esquecida, e até aproveitei um pouco como era bom não ser o centro das atenções. Mas isso durou, o quê, nem um minuto? No máximo quarenta segundos. Todos começaram a se dispersar, e quando eu ia aparentemente sozinha até um canto do lago, Dominique e Roxanne apareceram de repente.

-Me. Conte. Tudo – disse Roxanne, com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

-Hã? – foi a melhor coisa que eu consegui falar. Dominique revirou os olhos.

-O que está acontecendo com você e o Scorpius, Rose? – disse ela – Todo mundo já está sabendo do que rolou entre vocês no corredor. A própria Mulher Gorda me contou, mas claro que depois de uma avalanche de pessoas ter feito o mesmo. E eu estou cansada de meninas estúpidas e caras idiotas perguntarem o que está acontecendo entre Scorpius Malfoy e Rose Weasley, mais conhecida agora como Ashley Mason.

Tampei o rosto com as mãos, e quando tive coragem de erguer os olhos, Rox me encarava solidariamente e Dominique parecia um tanto quanto indiferente.

-Olhe, seja o que quiser, ta legal? – disse Dominique – Só deixe alguns caras pra gente.

-Dom, ela está triste! – ralhou Roxanne – Ignore-a, Rosie, é só que ela não gosta de concorrência. E sabe, agora você é considerada uma alta concorrência.

Eu me levantei abruptamente e deixei Roxanne e Dominique discutindo lá atrás. Eu não precisava ouvir isso. Corri o mais rápido possível até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, fui até os dormitórios, desabei na minha cama e, já com as cortinas fechadas, desabei a chorar.

Por que eu tinha de ter escutado a Lily? "É uma festa, se divirta..." Bem, é claro que eu não culpo ela, eu quem resolvi fazer isso, mas ainda assim foi ela quem me induziu a soltar o meu lado maligno. É, dizendo assim parece menos vulgar.

-Você faz muito barulho quando _chorra_ sabia? – assustei-me quando vi Mary Anne sentada ao meu lado na cama – Antes que você me _perrgunte_, Lily me deixou _entrrar_. Muito simpática a sua _prrima_, sabia?

-Oh, Mary Anne – disse, soluçando – Tem sido tão horrível... Você nem imagina o quão cruéis as pessoas podem ser aqui...

-Ah, imagino sim – disse ela sombriamente – _Várrias_ pessoas vivem me dizendo _parra_ voltar _prra Frénce_, que é o meu _verdadeirro_ lugar. Mas quer saber? _Prrefirro muite más _ficar aqui do que voltar. E eu só _ignorre_.

Sorri para Mary Anne e a abracei. Oh, você nem imagina como uma lufa-lufana pode ser gentil quando você mais precisa.

-Olha – disse – Acho... Acho que vou para a biblioteca. Eu sei lá por que, os livros só me ajudam a pensar.

Mary Anne assentiu e eu limpei minhas lágrimas no cobertor. Saí decidida da sala comunal, fingindo não ver os grupinhos que riam e não ouvir os comentários maldosos que todos faziam sobre mim. Escolhi logo um dos últimos corredores e comecei a selecionar alguns livros para me entreterem. Nunca desejei tanto ter um dever de casa, para poder ocupar o meu tempo. De repente, uma mão fria pousou no meu ombro, e eu ouvi uma voz rouca atrás de mim:

-Weasley, precisamos conversar.

Virei-me e vi Scorpius me encarando seriamente. Engoli em seco e abaixei o olhar.

-O que quer, Malfoy? – disse, suspirando.

-O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou ele – Você está tão mais fraca, tão mais vulnerável aos outros... Não parece você. Nós dois já fomos dois amigos, Rose, e isso marcou a minha vida, sabe? Você marcou a minha vida. E quer saber? – ele se aproximou de mim, e eu arfei - Não me importa o que os outros dizem, eu prefiro muito mais você como Rose do que como Ashley.

Ele deu um beijo na minha bochecha e se afastou para ver a minha reação, que eu admito que não foi das melhores. Eu estava sentindo uma queimação no rosto aonde Scorpius beijara, e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era como ele estava lindo com as bochechas ligeiramente coradas por causa do frio.

-Não vai dizer nada? – disse ele – Estou te dando uma chance de falar alguma coisa, Weasley.

Abri a boca para falar, mas eu a fechei. Isso aconteceu várias vezes repetitivamente, até que eu suspirei e dei um beijo na bochecha dele também, fazendo-o corar mais ainda. Sem me afastar, eu disse no seu ouvido:

-Obrigada por me apoiar, Scorpius.

-De nada, Rose.

Oh, eu jurava que ele ia me beijar. Achava que nós íamos começar a namorar, criar uma rixa maior ainda entre as famílias e que um monte de coisas românticas aconteceriam. Mas não, nós tínhamos de ser interrompidos por uma merda de bibliotecária que insistiu em nos enxotar.

-Oh, merda – disse, dando um tapa na minha cabeça – A detenção! Acho que estamos atrasados, Scorpius.

Ele pegou minha mão – oh Merlin, eu juro que você está conspirando contra mim – e nós saímos correndo até a sala da diretora. Ela estava na frente da gárgula, conversando com a professora Jekyll. Oh, que ótimo.

-Vocês dois – disse McGonagall – Vão cumprir detenção com a Jekyll, como ela quiser, mesmo que tenham de separar ovas de sapos. Sem reclamações! – acrescentou ela, quando Malfoy abriu a boca para protestar – É o que merecem. Na verdade, mereçam muito mais do que isso, mas meu espírito natalino não me permitiu puni-los.

Nós dois seguimos a Jekyll, que parecia bem contente ao me ver em uma detenção.

-Eu não sou tão boa quanto Minerva, Weasley – disse ela – Posso tirar pontos da Grifinória só por não gostar de você.

-Na verdade não pode, professora – disse, suspirando – Um professor tem que ter um bom motivo para tirar pontos de uma casa.

-Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória pela sua impertinência, senhorita Weasley – disse ela, abrindo um largo sorriso – Cuide-se, mocinha.

Bufei e continuei calada, enquanto Malfoy abria um meio sorriso.

-Oh, você acha graça – sussurrei para ele – Bem, eu queria ter essa proteção que você tem.

-Inveje – sussurrou ele de volta. Dei um tapa nele e Jekyll virou-se para mim, com um sorriso.

-Menos dez pontos por agredir seu colega, Weasley. Agora – ela abriu a porta da sala de Poções – Entrem aqui. Agora, Weasley, você vai reorganizar o meu armário de poções – ela apontou para um armário enorme no canto da sala – E eu quero todas as poções etiquetadas e por ordem alfabética.

-Sim, senhora – disse, torcendo o rosto em uma careta.

-Agora Malfoy – disse ela, com o rosto retorcido em uma tentativa de sorriso – Por que você não copia a matéria no quadro para mim sem usar magia?

Ela entregou um metro de pergaminho para Scorpius. Oh, claro. Eu prefiro muito mais copiar matéria que etiquetar poções.

-Então, eu vou para a minha sala, não façam nenhuma gracinha – disse ela, se trancando em uma sala apertada. Lancei um _Abaffiato_ na porta e me virei para Scorpius.

-Ela não cansa de ser chata? – disse, revirando os olhos. Ele olhou de relance para a porta, e eu revirei os olhos – Ela não vai ouvir, eu lancei um feitiço na porta. Mas... E aí? É muito chata a matéria?

-É do primeiro ano – disse ele, examinando o pergaminho – Droga, a letra dela é muito difícil de entender. Quer saber? – ele tirou a varinha do bolso – Isso facilita as coisas.

Ele acenou a varinha e toda a matéria estava no quadro. Eu o encarei, perplexa. Não podíamos usar magia!

-Oh, não se preocupe – disse ele, revirando os olhos – Aqui, Srta. Perfeitinha, eu te ajudo – ele avançou para o armário e começou a organizar os potes – Viu? Sem magia. Feliz?

-Muito – disse, sorrindo – Ela vai ficar na sala pra sempre?

-Nah, daqui a pouco ela sai. Mas ela deve vir só para tentar achar alguma coisa pra tirar pontos da Grifinória.

Continuamos calados por alguns minutos, até que eu e ele pegamos um frasco ao mesmo tempo. Corei violentamente e soltei ao mesmo tempo em que ele fazia isso. O frasco se espatifou no chão.

-Droga – eu arredei para trás para que o líquido não escorresse em mim e acabei esbarrando na estante, assim derrubando mais oito frascos – Oh não. Merlin, estou morta.

A porta da sala da Jekyll se escancarou e assim que ela viu a bagunça, me olhou furiosamente.

-Vocês, saiam agora!

-Rose! – gritou Scorpius, olhando para baixo. Eu olhei também, e vi que a barra das minhas vestes estava derretendo. Bem, acho que derretendo descreve bem. Uma fumaça esverdeada começou a tomar conta do lugar, e eu tentei correr, mas não conseguia. Assim que tentei dar um passo, minha perna queimou de dor. Olhei para baixo e vi uma parte da minha perna em carne viva, e sabe-se lá o que essa mistura de poções fez em mim. Em alguns lugares em minhas mãos, várias feridas começaram a aparecer.

-Sua idiota! – ralhou Jekyll, pegando a virinha – Veja o que fez! Eu já os mandei sair, não? Dispensados, os dois! Agora!

Scorpius passou meu braço em volta do seu pescoço e tentou me arrastar para fora, mas aí olhou receoso para o chão, que estava coberto da poção.

-Bem, droga – disse ele, me pegando no colo – Vamos embora daqui.

-Scorpius, você não se machucou? – disse, rouca – Porque você estava bem do meu lado quando... Quando...

Ele fez uma careta e parou, arfando. Colocou-me no chão muito rápido, e eu gemi.

-Que delicadeza – resmunguei. Olhei para a mão de Scorpius e gritei – Oh meu deus, Scorpius! Você está sangrando!

Ele se agachou ao meu lado, os olhos fechados. Eu estava chorando.

-Por favor, que não seja nada grave, nada grave! – disse ele, soprando as mãos com o mínimo de fôlego que tinha – Alô! Precisamos de ajuda aqui! Alguém chame Madame Pomfrey!

Segurei as mãos do Scorpius e comecei a cavar entre o sangue, ignorando a queimação insuportável nas mãos.

-Sabe, se eu tiver AIDS ou alguma outra doença sanguínea, você vai se contaminar – disse ele, olhando para as minhas mãos – Ai! Cuidado aonde põe a mão!

-Desculpe – murmurei, tateando por algo que ajudasse. Meti a mão nos bolsos e mordi o lábio, receosa. Dei de ombros e rasguei um pedaço das minhas vestes, e enrolando duas tiras na mão de Scorpius – É provisório, só até conseguirmos ajuda.

Encostei-me na parede, rezando que algum sonserino aparecesse. A professora Jekyll estava limpando aquela mistura bizarra de poções, e não sairia tão cedo.

-Socorro – sussurrei, rouca. Fechei os olhos, desesperada. Minhas mãos latejavam, e minha perna parecia inútil agora. Até que eu ouvi um grito e vários passos.

-Chame Madame Pomfrey, depressa! – disse uma voz feminina – Não fiquem parados aí, debilóides, façam alguma coisa! Vamos, você pega a garota no colo, você ajuda Scorpius a se levantar. Rápido!

Eu fui erguida do chão e abri os olhos, e fui pega de surpresa encarando... Kendall? Sim, definitivamente era um dos garotos que eu tinha dançado na festa. Ele parecia preocupado e olhava para os lados toda hora.

-Levem eles até a ala hospitalar! – Merlin, aquela era Madame Pomfrey! Sorri e suspirei, aliviada. Me deitaram em uma cama e ouvi alguém tombar na cama ao lado. Madame Pomfrey já estava ao meu lado, segurando uma poção.

-Eu... Obrigada – disse, ante dela enfiar a poção na minha boca, me fazendo apagar.

XxxxOxxxX

Abri os olhos e a primeira coisa que eu pensei foi em como estava claro ali. Era o céu? _Larga de ser estúpida, Rose_, pensei. Eu não tinha morrido. Pisquei algumas vezes e comecei a distinguir a ala hospitalar, completamente tomada de branco. Olhei para o lado e suspirei ao ver Scorpius deitado na cama, os braços a trás da cabeça e uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Ele olhava para o teto quando subitamente se virou para me encarar.

-Dia, Rose – disse ele, tossindo – Dormimos bastante, não é?

-É – concordei, sorrindo – Que bom ver que está bem.

-Igualmente. Parece que você tem muitos fãs agora.

Eu olhei para um carrinho na minha frente e ri, com a quantidade de cartões de melhoras e doces. Dei de ombros e apanhei um sapo de chocolate, tacando um punhado de varinhas de alcaçuz para Scorpius.

-Vou abrir uma loja de doces – brinquei – Somando esses com os que eu já tinha, acho que é o suficiente. Eu comprei um punhado na última visita a Hogsmeade, quando... – calei-me. Eu não ia falar do Jake agora – Bem, digamos que eu tenho muitos.

-Entendi – disse Scorpius, mordendo uma varinha de alcaçuz – Hey, acho que ainda está cedo para o café. Está amanhecendo agora, veja.

Olhei para a janela e vi que o que eu pensava antes ser uma claridade imensa era um filete de luz produzida pelo Sol que nascia agora.

-É lindo – disse, sorrindo – Mas eu queria poder aproveitar isso lá de fora.

-Idem.

Nesse momento, Madame Pomfrey abriu a porta de sua salinha e apareceu sorrindo para nós.

-Achei ter ouvido vozes – disse ela – E então, como se sentem?

-Melhor – dissemos juntos.

-Bem, então acho que só vou dar a última dose de poção para vocês e podem sair.

Assim ela fez, e eu e Scorpius saímos conversando alegremente. Decidimos ir diretamente aos jardins, ver o nascer do Sol.

-Aqui é bom – disse, me sentando. Scorpius continuou em pé, e eu o puxei – Vamos! Não mordo, prometo.

-Não é isso – disse ele, se sentando lentamente – É que... Parecemos um casal assim, Rose.

Eu ri – Nossa, fala sério! Nós não somos um casal, Scorpius, relaxa. As aparências enganam.

-É – disse ele, com um meio sorriso – É, então acho que tudo bem.

Nós ficamos ali sentados, olhando o Sol juntos. Ás vezes fazíamos algum comentário, e ríamos depois. Aquele momento estava tão perfeito que tinha que ser estragado de algum jeito.

-Sorte grande, hein, Scorpius? – disse um sonserino que passava. Nós coramos e eu me levantei muito rápido.

-Te vejo por aí – disse, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ele acenou com a cabeça e eu saí correndo dali.

XxxxOxxxX

-Calada, Lily – disse, revirando os olhos e tirando os fones de ouvido – Enquanto você reclamava que o Brian está saindo com a Ashley, eu estava escutando música. Escutei a minha lista inteira – eu balancei meu MP4 na frente do seu rosto. Ela suspirou e olhou para a janela, triste.

-Você não entende – sussurrou ela – É só que... Ele é mais velho, sabe? E mais bonito. Não, por favor, Rose, não diga que eu sou linda, porque eu não sou. Aqueles caras só ficam comigo porque eu sou...

-Não se chame de puta, Lily – ralhei – Porque você não é. E você é linda sim, ok?

-Me ensina a ser assim, Rose?

-Assim como, Lily?

-Como você. Gentil, fofa e adorada por todos.

Abri a boca debilmente e fechei de novo, com um sorriso.

-Não teria mais graça ser única, Lily – disse, me levantando – E você já é ótima do jeito que é. Por favor, não mude para agradar alguém.

Subi as escadas para o dormitório masculino, esperando encontrar Bryan (N/A: Como parte dos meus devaneios, antes o Bryan pertencia à sonserina. Mas não é, ok? Acho que ele tem a personalidade de um grifinório mesmo, então mudei a casa dele ;D), mas trombei com o Albus.

-Nossa, Al, desculpa! Você viu o... – parei de falar, olhando para ele. Albus estava sem camisa, só com uma calça, e preparado para dormir. Seus óculos estavam em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira, e eu não conseguia parar de encarar seus músculos.

É claro que eu já tinha visto ele sem camisa, já até tomamos banho juntos quando pequenos. Mas é que agora, vamos ver, ele estava diferente. Provocante.

-Rose, tá tudo ok? – perguntou ele, sorrindo - O que você veio fazer aqui?

-Hã? Ah, tá. Bryan. Eu tinha que falar com ele. É, isso mesmo.

Balancei a cabeça e desviei de Albus, suspirando. Meu Deus, o que tinha sido aquilo?

Achei Bryan finalmente deitado na cama, com a cara enfiada no travesseiro. Revirei os olhos e puxei seu cobertor.

-Rose! – gritou ele, boquiaberto – O que você... Eu... Eu não estava roncando!

Eu ria. Ele estava usando só uma cueca samba-canção, e ao perceber isso levantou-se e enfiou sua calça de pijama.

-Por que veio aqui? – perguntou ele, esfregando os olhos e se sentando na cama de novo.

-Bem, senhor eu-durmo-só-de-cueca – disse, rindo – é que eu preciso muito conversar com você.

-É sobre sua prima?

-Sim.

-Esquece, Rose. Ela já me pediu ajuda em poções, e eu não posso ajudá-la.

-Ela... O que? – perguntei confusa – Peraí... Bryan! Por favor, super por favor, você pode ajudar ela em poções?

É perfeito. Oh Deus, pronto! Ele aceita, eles se encontram duas vezes por semana de noite, se beijam e namoram! Então, chega de Lily reclamando no meu ouvido!

-Você é melhor do que eu – ele disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha – Mas se insiste... Ok, eu ajudo ela. Por você.

Sorri – Oh, obrigada Brian! Você é o melhor amigo do mundo!

Dei um abraço nele e saí correndo do dormitório. Procurei Lily lá embaixo, mas pelo visto ela já tinha subido, e eu resolvi seguir seu exemplo.

XxxxOxxxX

-Rose – alguém sussurrou no meu ouvido – Rose, acorda.

-Nham nham.

-Rose.

-Huuum... ZzZzZ...

-ROSE ACORDA LOGO!

Sentei-me em um pulo e espremi os olhos. Distingui Lily, que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

-Você conseguiu! – disse ela, me abraçando – Oh, Rose! Agora eu vou ver Brian a noite duas vezes por semana! Obrigada, obrigada!

-Você me acordou só pra isso? – perguntei, boquiaberta.

-Aaah, não, claro que não. Já estava mais ou menos na hora de você acordar mesmo, então achei que não se incomodaria – e sorriu.

Resmunguei e me levantei. Pelo menos não tinha fila para os banheiros. Tomei um banho quente e, ao sair, assustei-me ao ver uma mensagem no espelho embaçado:

Albus é meu. Fique longe dele ou se arrependerá.

Katherine

Reprimi a vontade de gritar. Tremendo pelo choque, saí do banheiro e coloquei meu uniforme. Penteei meu cabelo com dificuldade e coloquei meu uniforme, ainda tremendo.

Como eu não tinha a ouvido entrar? É impossível que ela já estivesse ali, não? E por que da mensagem do espelho? Será que ela sabia sobre aquele... Beijo?

Balancei a cabeça e desci as escadas para a Sala Comunal. Estava vazia, exceto por Lily, Albus e alguns primeiranistas.

-Oi, galera – disse, sorrindo para Lily e Albus – Por que ainda não desceram?

-Eu estava _discutindo_ uma coisa com Albus – disse Lily, erguendo-se furiosamente – Mas já vou. Não, Rose, fique aí! – Lily acrescentou, ao me ver abrir a boca para falar.

Sentei-me ao lado de Albus enquanto Lily saía, acompanhada de perto pelos primeiranistas. Olhei ao redor e percebi que eu e Albus estávamos sozinhos.

-Então – disse ele, olhando para a janela – Eu... Eu acho que vou descer também. Você vem?

-Albus, temos que conversar sobre aquele beijo.

Assustei-me quando percebi que essas palavras tinham saído da minha corou e fixou o olhar no chão.

-Albus, eu...

-Não – ele interrompeu – Você tem razão. Temos que falar sobre aquele beijo. E eu quero começar pedindo desculpas.

Assenti, chocada – Ah, ok! Eu já te desculpei faz tempos, e, ahn, foi só um beijo, não um pedido de casamento.

Ele forçou o riso – Bem, Rose, eu acho que um beijo é o suficiente para assustar a todos. Você sabe como a nossa família é, eles espalham as coisas muito rápido, e uma pequena situação como essa pode não ser bem-vista por eles.

-Hey, Al, calma. Foi um beijo, algo repentino. Não foi nada demais.

-Tem certeza?

-Eu? Certeza, nem tanto. Mas é o que eu espero.

-Você quer... Comprovar?

Eu olhei para ele, hesitante. Ele parecia bastante nervoso, e eu aproximei-me dele e lhe dei um selinho.

-Eu... Não posso – sussurrei, balançando a cabeça – Você é o meu primo, Al.

-Vovó Molly e Vovô Arthur também eram, e se casaram – disse ele, segurando de leve meus pulsos – Eu realmente tenho que ir pra aula agora, Rose. Mas... Tchau.

Acenei com a cabeça e ele saiu apressadamente. Deitei-me no sofá e cobri as mãos com os olhos, pensando como eu era idiota.

-Oh, Rose – disse uma voz que eu reconheci ser de Abbie – Você está tão frita.

Sentei-me e fixei meu olhar nela – E o que você faz aqui sem sua chefinha?

Ela riu – Mas oh, eu não estou sozinha.

Alguém pôs as mãos sobre os meus ombros, e outra pessoa tapou minha boca.

-Agora, você vai pagar – disse Katherine, me dando arrepios.

XxxxOxxxX

Ooooooooooi!

Então, meu apelo um tanto chato deu certo! *O*

Eu recebi reviews pro cap 10, e mais do que eu esperava.

Continuem assim! *-*

Desculpe pela demora :T

A escola e esse bloqueio de idéias andam me atrapalhando muito...

Mas vou tentar escrever mais rápido!

Mas eu AINDA só vou publicar se tiver reviews. Na falta, vou adiar o cap algum tempo... Então comentem! *-*

Respondendo às reviews:

Juulia: Que bom que está gostando! *-*

Laslus: Você tem 5 histórias minhas no favoritos! *O* Eu vou sim continuar escrevendo a Amy/Ian, mas primeiro eu tenho que dar um jeito de continuar a minha Ron/Mione. Vou pedir ajuda pro povo da minha escola, porque tá tenso. Mas enfim, que bom que você gosta das minhas histórias! *-* Hahaha, muita gente anda falando do perfil, hahaha. Não desista das minhas fics! Eu vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível.

Obolinho: Bem, eu sou mesmo meio louca e minha mente trabalha de um jeito confuso. Tipo, quando a Rose começa a sair com o Jake, ela e o Scorp meio que se separam. E sim, depois que o Scorp foi torturado ele mudou, principalmente com a Rose. Mas vamos deixar o clima de mistério para falar sobre a K, não é? Ela tem uma grande aparição no próximo capítulo (:

FeehChase: Eu amei escrever sobre a Mia. Sério, amei muito *-* AAAH, o Scorp e a Rose ainda vão ter seus momentos. Continua ligada!

Babizinha: Ah, os momentos Rose/Scorp vão aumentar. E digamos que vai rolar um clima meio tenso, porque ela ainda está confusa sobre o Al, que é o melhor amigo do Scorp. Aaaaah, que bom que você tá gostando *-* Bom mesmo, continua aqui hein, não me abandona (:

ilikeeevees/anaeevee: Ah, você não concorda com isso porque nunca me viu pessoalmente ;D Eu até te contaria umas histórias louquinhas sobre mim, mas a preguiça afeta :T Hahahaha. E sim, nomes são o meu fraco, eu tenho que recorrer a algumas séries e alguns livros que eu gosto. Tudo bem, foi só uma crítica, não foi grosseiro (:

baferreira: Aaah, muito obrigada! *-*

Bom, tá aí, depois de muito suor e muita demora (:

Beijinhos de batom coco cremado,

Gigi Potter


	12. Descobrindo identidades secretas

Capítulo 12: Descobrindo identidades secretas.

(eu sei, o nome tá PODRE! Mas não desista do capítulo por isso! O começo também tá horroroso. Mas desce, o final não tá tão arg assim...)

**Rose's POV**

Acordei meio zonza em um lugar que eu não conhecia. Percebi que estava fortemente amarrada, e estava sentada no chão frio. Aquele lugar parecia uma sala nas masmorras, fria e escura. Mas logo percebi uma janela, e que tinha um avista bonita dos jardins.

-Onde eu estou? – sussurrei, minha cabeça latejando. Não parecia ter mais ninguém ali, até que Katherine abriu a porta e apareceu.

-Finalmente acordou – zombou ela – Você parece mais fraca. Ótimo, fico contente de saber.

-Katherine – disse, trincando os dentes – Você pode pegar uma detenção por isso, provavelmente uma expulsão. Solte-me, e resolvemos isso de outro jeito.

-Eu não ligo para detenções,Weasley – disse ela, um pouco irritada – Você estava beijando o Albus. _Meu_ Albus! Eu não sei o que tinha em mente quando fez isso, mas sei que vai pagar. E vai pagar caro, eu digo.

Ela andou até a janela, e ficou olhando os jardins. Eu estava deitada no chão e desarmada, possibilidade zero de fugir.

-Sempre soube que era má – disse – Mas maluca, nunca passou pela minha cabeça.

Ela virou abruptamente e apontou a varinha para mim, com uma expressão de puro ódio no rosto.

-Você tem idéia do que esse menino significa para mim? – perguntou ela – Eu o amo!

-Você o deseja – rebati – Mas só porque ele não te quer. Ele quer a mim, supere isso. Você não venceu dessa vez.

-Eu sempre venço! – gritou ela – Independente do assunto, EU SEMPRE VENÇO! _Crucio_!

Eu gritei, com uma dor incrível. Katherine riu.

-Sua tola, fraca – disse ela, rindo cada vez mais – Foi derrotada tão facilmente...

-Oh, poupe-me – disse, revirando os olhos – Não é possível. Você quem é a fraca aqui. Se eu estivesse com a minha varinha, te derrotaria facilmente.

-É o que veremos.

Eu ri internamente. A Katherine é tão burra que foi capaz de me libertar e me entregar minha varinha.

-Vamos duelar – disse Katherine, sorrindo – Mas nesse nosso duelo, não temos regras.

Nos curvamos e começamos a duelar. Não foi algo desafiador, ela mandou algumas maldições imperdoáveis, e eu a estuporei em dois minutos.

Corri desesperada, tentando chegar na sala da diretora. Ela precisava saber daquilo! Katherine pode ser má, mas maldições imperdoáveis? Ela usa isso como se fosse rotina! Só que, é claro, tinha que ter alguém pra me atrapalhar.

-Wow – disse Bryan, me segurando – Pra onde vai com tanta pressa assim?

-Preciso falar com a diretora – disse, arfando – Agora! É urgente, Bryan, me solta!

-O que pode ser tão urgente?

Eu parei de me debater. Eu devia contar pra ele? Talvez, ele é meu amigo. Abri e fechei a boca várias vezes. Alguma coisa lá dentro gritava pra mim que eu não devia falar nada, somente ir embora. Mas por que eu não deveria confiar no Bryan?

-Não é nada – murmurei, de cabeça baixa – A-acho que eu estou exagerando. Não devo incomodar a diretora com isso.

Bryan sorriu e me soltou. Eu disse um "tchau" e me virei para ir embora. Talvez eu tenha me precipitado. Eu não tinha nenhuma prova que Katherine andava torturando as pessoas. Eu devia ir com calma e reunir provas. Talvez tenha sido um sinal o que aconteceu. Se Bryan não tivesse me parado, eu podia acabar fazendo a professora desconfiar não sobre a Katherine, mas sobre mim. E se ela pensasse que eu estava fazendo isso somente porque não gosto dela?

Tomei um banho para relaxar e desci para a Sala Comunal. Eu devia ter perdido a maioria das aulas, já que a Sala Comunal estava começando a encher com setimanistas que tinham o horário livre.

-Hey, Cloe – disse, andando até uma setimanista que eu conhecia – Que horas são?

-Almoço – disse ela, sorrindo – Ah, e a Mia estava te procurando. Ela disse que é importante.

Fiz que sim e saí de lá, em direção ao salão. Não importava se era super importante o que Mia tinha pra me falar. Depois de passar horas trancada em uma sala macabra e ser torturada, acho que mereço uma boa refeição.

Sentei-me ao lado de Lily, em um canto isolado da mesa. Eu andava meio que evitando Albus.

-E então – disse Lily quando cheguei – O que aconteceu entre você e o Al? Ele estava todo carrancudo quando apareceu aqui, disse que você andava fugindo dele.

-Ele quer meu dever de DCAT pra copiar – disse, talvez rápido demais, porque Lily negou e voltou a encarar seu prato.

Quase tinha me esquecido da comida. _Quase_. Peguei rapidamente várias coxas de frango e um pedaço de empadão de rins, e comecei a comer como o Hugo.

-Calma – disse Lily, fazendo uma careta para mim – Você devia comer mais devagar, parece seu irmão.

-Cistulpa – _isso_ sou eu tentando me desculpar de boca cheia. Lily revirou os olhos e observou a comida sumir magicamente do seu prato.

-Não! – disse – Minha comida!

-Tem a sobremesa ainda, calma – disse Scorpius, chegando por trás – Weasley. Potter. Como vão?

-Melhor antes, quando você não estava aqui – disse Lily, se levantando e saindo do salão. Scorpius ocupou o lugar dela rapidamente.

-Oi, Malfoy – disse, pegando alguns doces pra mim – Estou bem, e você?

-Eu estou bem, mas você não parece – disse ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas – O que aconteceu? Está com olheiras enormes e o cabelo completamente bagunçado.

-Nada – disse – Eu só... Fiquei o dia todo deitada na cama. Perdi as primeiras aulas e o começo do almoço, estava morrendo de sono. Não deu tempo nem de tomar banho.

-Seu cabelo pode estar horrível, mas você está cheirando a sabonete. O que foi, Weasley?

-Nada! – disse, com raiva – Acha que eu estou mentindo?

-Acho – disse ele, se levantando para olhar nos meus olhos. Peraí, quando eu tinha me levantado? – E eu quero a verdade.

-Então boa sorte procurando – disse friamente.

Saí do salão furiosa. Quem aquele garoto pensa que é? Argh! Eu o odeio. Odeio.

Subi as escadas correndo para arrumar meu cabelo. Até me assustei quando me olhei no espelho. Eu realmente estava horrível.

Penteei e prendi tudo em um rabo de cavalo. Depois de colocar luvas e meu cachecol verde e prateado, desci para a estufa.

Nós temos aulas de Herbologia com a corvinal. Sentei-me com Albus e um amigo dele, e mal prestei atenção no Prof. Longbottom falando. Al e eu ficamos nos olhando, trocando sorrisos e olhares envergonhados. Eu estava morrendo de medo de falar com ele, e ele provavelmente não estava muito melhor.

-Srta. Weasley? – chamou o Prof. Longbottom – Por favor, a aula é aqui na frente, e não no rosto do Sr. Potter.

Eu corei e assenti, e o amigo de Albus o cutucou. Algumas meninas riram e apontaram, mas eu só as ignorei.

Finalmente, fim de aula! Eu me levantei e corri até o castelo. Albus ficou pra trás, agradeço Merlin por isso.

Agora... Poções. Duas horas confinada com a professora Jekyll, tudo que eu precisava.

-Hoje, quero que vocês dividam a sala ao meio – disse ela, com seus olhos brilhando de malícia – Sonserina contra Grifinória. Vou fazer uma série de perguntas sobre a matéria que estamos estudando, e a Casa vencedora ganha 50 pontos. Entendido?

Ela começou com as perguntas. Eu era sempre a primeira a levantar a mão, e minhas respostas estavam sempre certas. Pelo menos foi assim grande parte do tempo.

A Sonserina começou a reagir. Scorpius e seus amigos se mostraram muito inteligentes, e eu não tenho exatamente os melhores reflexos.

Faltavam dois minutos para acabar a aula e estava tudo empatado: 39x39. Quem fizesse 40 pontos primeiro, ganhava.

-Quais são as propriedades da pedra da lua? – perguntou Jekyll. Eu levantei a minha mão, mas Scorpius foi mais rápido.

-Correto – disse Jekyll, com um sorriso enorme no rosto – Sonserina é a vencedora!

Os sonserinos comemoraram, e eu só abaixei a cabeça e olhei furiosamente para a minha mesa. Não era justo! A sonserina só pode ter roubado.

Fim de aula. Eu saí da sala ainda muito estressada, e Scorpius me alcançou, rindo.

-E aí, Weasley? Ainda se acha a melhor?

Eu cerrei os punhos e trinquei os dentes. Contei até quatro repetidamente para tentar me acalmar, e encarei Scorpius.

-Você deu sorte, Malfoy – disse, tentando parecer calma – Eu não sou muito rápida, e você fez quadribol. Você levanta sua mão mais rápido que eu.

-Aaah, desculpa sua! Eu sou melhor, admita.

-Nunca! – eu empinei o nariz e virei de costas para recomeçar a andar, mas Scorpius me seguiu.

-Calma Weasley! Eu não pretendia ofender, estava só me gabando por ter ganhado de você.

-Oh, cale a boca Malfoy – eu revirei os olhos – Se acha demais, típico seu. Mas saiba que eu vou treinar mais pra próxima.

-Vai estudar mais? – ele riu – Uau, vai acabar explodindo o cérebro.

-Não enche!

Eu saí marchando pelo corredor, e ouvia a risada de Scorpius atrás de mim. O garoto é persistente.

-Rose! – gritou uma voz masculina. Fiquei com medo de que fosse Albus, mas quando me virei me deparei com Bryan – Hey, espere por mim!

-Ah, oi Bryan – disse, sorrindo – Eu achava que fosse o Albus.

-E o que tem demais em encontrar o Al no corredor?

Eu corei – Ah, nada demais, ele só anda me enchendo a paciência por causa do meu dever de Runas.

-O Albus não faz Runas – Bryan parecia desconfiado – Tem alguma coisa errada?

-Não! – respondi nervosamente – É só que... Ah, é só que o Al estava lendo um livro que está em Runas Antigas, por isso que ele queria...

-... Seu dever? – completou Bryan, confuso – Mas, se ele quer decifrar runas, por que ele não usa um dicionário ao invés de um dever de casa?

-Eu não sei! – gritei – Pergunte pra ele, talvez ele tenha uma resposta decente!

-Desculpa, Rose! Eu só estava curioso. Vamos mudar de assunto, ok? Então, você ainda não me contou o que queria falar com a McGonagall mais cedo.

-Não quero falar sobre isso – disse, emburrada. Apertei o passo e corri pra minha aula de DCAT. Lá estava Marcos, nosso professor.

Ah, Marcos. Mas que Deus grego. Cabelos loiros macios e ligeiramente bagunçados, e um par de olhos castanhos que te faz enlouquecer. Some isso com uma voz de anjo, e imagine como as meninas suspiram por ele.

-Ooooi Prof. Cameron! – disse Katherine, assim que nosso professor apareceu – Está elegante hoje!

-É a mesma roupa que uso todo dia – riu Marcos. Eu deixei um suspiro escapar: sua risada parecia música – Você também está elegante nesse uniforme.

-Obrigada – disse ela, abrindo um largo sorriso. Uma palavra: vadia. Tive vontade de estraçalhá-la pelo que aconteceu mais cedo. Aquela vadia me torturou!

-Então, vamos começar a aula! – disse o Prof. Cameron - O assunto de hoje é lobisomens. Então, quem pode me falar a principal diferença de um lobisomem ao um Animago em forma de lobo?

Eu levantei a mão, é claro. Marcos sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, mostrando que eu deveria falar.

-Um animago escolhe quando vai se transformar, e têm plena consciência do que faz enquanto está transformado. Já um lobisomem se transforma obrigatoriamente toda lua cheia e não tem como controlar seus atos enquanto está transformado.

-Exatamente – disse o Prof. Cameron – Muito bem, Weasley. Dez pontos para a grifinória. Agora, quero que vocês façam um relatório em duplas sobre tudo o que sabem sobre os lobisomens, para que eu possa passar a matéria somente com as suas dúvidas.

Eu me juntei com uma corvinal rapidamente antes que Al me procurasse. Seu nome era Samanta, e ela sorriu pra mim quando eu me aproximei.

-Olá! – disse ela, feliz – Eu sou a Samanta. É bem legal conhecer você, você é a filha dos melhores amigos de Harry Potter, não é? Puxa, é inacreditável ele estar lecionando aqui em Hogwarts, você deve estar contente por tê-lo aqui! Na verdade, como é ser amiga de Harry Potter e ser convidada para todos os eventos? Olha, o filho dele tá olhando pra cá! Eu sempre achei ele muito gatinho, e você, o que acha? Ah é, me desculpe, ele é seu primo, devo estar faltando com o respeito! Sabe, algumas pessoas dizem que eu posso ser bem mal-educada e desrespeitosa, e que eu nunca deixo os outros falarem... Eu estou fazendo isso agora? Oh, e eu estou falando rápido também, né? Desculpe, é que eu fico nervosa perto de pessoas famosas!

Ela olhou pra baixo e começou a mexer na barra da saia. Eu ainda estava processando tudo o que ela disse, mas deixei um sorriso escapar: ela é bem legal. Seu cabelo é curtinho, com cachos grandes e definidos e tinham um tom castanho bem claro. Já seus olhos eram castanho escuros, e ela tinha um rosto parecido com o de uma delicada boneca de porcelana.

-Oi – disse – Eu sou a Rose, mas você já deve saber. Sim, eu sou filha do Rony Weasley e da Hermione Granger, eles são os melhores amigos do Harry. Aah, é interessante ele trabalhando como professor, ele nunca mostrou esse interesse... O tio Harry é muito legal, e a titia Ginny também, eles sempre me dão sorvete quando eu vou na casa deles. As festas lá são muito animadas, festas de família principalmente, porque as de negócios são um saco. Hmm, o Al é bonitinho sim, mas como você disse, nós somos primos, quase irmãos. Ignore pessoas assim, elas são insuportáveis. Aliás, eu gostei bastante de você, falando rápido ou não. E eu não sou famosa, meu pai e minha mãe são – eu sorri – Viu? Eu também falo demais muito rápido às vezes.

Samanta sorriu e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho da bolsa.

-Acho melhor começarmos a redação.

Nós fizemos e entregamos tudo bem rápido. Samanta escrevia o que eu ditava, e às vezes ela acrescentava algumas informações ao relatório. A letra dela era linda, muito caprichada. Nós saímos contentes com mais 10 pontos para nossas respectivas casas.

-Tenho que me sentar na minha mesa durante o jantar – disse ela, dando de ombros – Bem, nós nos falamos! Me procure nos horários livres, eu não quero perder contato, gostei de você.

Ela sorriu e correu até a mesa da corvinal, se sentando ao lado de um garoto muito bonito que me lembrava um ator trouxa, Darren Chris.

Eu suspirei e sentei-me ao lado de Lily para o jantar.

-Alô, sumida – disse ela, pegando uma porção de frango – A Mia anda te procurando por todo o castelo, disse que é urgente e que precisa te encontrar o mais rápido possível.

-Oh, me esqueci que ela andava atrás de mim! – disse, surpresa – Eu vou só comer o meu jantar e vou procurá-la.

Mas a próxima coisa que vi varreu Mia da minha cabeça. Os irmãos Cahill, Alex e Kat, estavam sentados do lado de Samanta, que parecia bem triste, encarando seu prato com uma expressão vaga.

-Sua aberração – disse Alex, rindo. Ele fez uma vozinha de vadia (muito estilo Katherine) e começou a falar rápido – Ai, eu sou a Samanta! Me acho mais inteligente que todos porque eu estou na corvinal, e sou uma metida a besta sangue-ruim!

-Eu não me acho melhor de todas – disse ela; apesar de seus olhos estarem marejados, sua voz estava bem firme e decidida – Vocês que se acham. Vão xingar alguém da sonserina por ter roubado o lugar de vocês na casa, seus abutres nojentos.

-Chega – disse Kat, fria – Ok, tudo bem. Nós vamos embora, Samanta. Mas não se esqueça que tudo o que vai, volta.

Ela se levantou e começou a andar, seu sapato de salto fazendo barulho no chão ladrilhado, com seu irmão logo atrás.

-Hey, Lily – disse, ainda olhando pra Kat e seu irmão – Eu tenho que ir pra biblioteca.

E saí correndo, mas não fui até a biblioteca. Me dirigi à mesa da sonserina, onde Scorpius encarava Samanta muito sério.

**Scorpius' POV**

Eu estava sentado, olhando para a corvinal de cabelos cacheados. O que ocorrera ali me lembrara muito da temporada de tortura que eu tive recentemente.

-Malfoy! – gritou Rose, correndo até mim – Você parece bem... Perturbado. O que houve?

Eu pisquei algumas vezes e olhei para a garota.

-Não é nada – disse, forçando um sorriso – Eu... Eu só não gosto muito de como essas pessoas falam da sonserina. Nem todos são idiotas como todos pensam.

-Eu sei – disse Rose, parecendo um pouco desapontada – Deixe-me pedir desculpas pela Samanta, ela não conhece muito bem as pessoas da sonserina. Enfim, eu só queria saber se você estava bem.

-Eu... - olhei para os lados e suspirei – Olha, tenho que falar com você. Vamos pra biblioteca?

**XxxOxxX**

-O que? – disse Rose, indignada – Torturado? Mas... Por que não me contou?

-Eu não queria - disse, dando de ombros – E nós nem somos tão íntimos. Seu primo quase endoidou quando descobriu.

Rose corou ligeiramente e eu franzi as sobrancelhas.

-Hey, falando no seu primo... Ele me contou uma coisa, sabe. Bobagem, mas eu quero saber se é sério... Vocês ficaram mesmo?

Ela abaixou a cabeça, agora muito vermelha. Depois dela murmurar um "sim" eu desviei meu olhar, com um pouco de raiva.

-Mas vocês são primos! – disse, indignado – Não... Não é possível! Ele me disse que estava gostando de você mais do que como familiar, mas eu não acreditei. Vocês não podem, não...

-E quem é você para me dizer o que posso e o que não posso fazer? – disse ela, com o nariz empinado – A vida é minha, e eu cuido dela, Malfoy!

-Mas você e o Al são meus amigos – disse, exasperado – Não posso deixar vocês cometerem o maior erro das suas vidas!

-Por que você não me deixa em paz? – gritou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos – É tudo o que eu te peço!

Ela começou a sair, mas eu a segurei.

- Calma, Rose! Eu... Desculpa, ok? Eu posso ser um grande idiota às vezes, mas é que eu não acho que seja certo você e o Al juntos! Talvez seja porque vocês são primos, ou... – eu hesitei – Talvez seja porque eu estou com um pouco de ciúmes.

Rose piscou várias vezes e abriu um pequeno sorriso – _e que sorriso_!

-Você me chamou de Rose – disse ela, rindo – Não sou mais a Weasley?

-Só se eu não for mais o Malfoy – disse, um pouco envergonhado.

-Ah não, mas você será o Malfoy eternamente! Senão, não teria graça te levar pra Toca nas férias.

Eu ri e olhei para ela. Rose tinha um sorriso fino nos lábios, e parecia um pouco hesitante.

-Acho... Acho melhor voltarmos – disse ela – Tenho que ir pra minha sala comunal, e você pra minha... Você sabe.

-Ok – disse, um pouco desapontado – Mas, você tem que me chamar de Scorpius primeiro.

-Sem chance, Malfoy! – disse Rose, rindo. Ela saiu correndo e eu fui atrás.

-Ah, vamos Rose! – gritei, enquanto nós corríamos por um corredor deserto – É só um nome!

Ela parou de correr.

-Um nome proibido – retrucou Rose – Meus pais não admitiriam se eu me tornasse sua amiga.

-Então não somos amigos? – disse, indignado – Ora, tudo bem então!

Virei de costas e comecei a sair, mas mudei de idéia. Dei meia volta e andei até Rose.

-Me chame de Scorpius – disse.

-Não, de jeito nenhum – disse ela, rindo.

-Ora, vamos. Repita comigo: Scorpius.

-Repita comigo: não.

-Anda!

-Já disse que não! Você não estava indo embora?

Eu a prensei contra a parede, deixando-a totalmente presa. Mas isso também nos deixava próximos... Talvez próximos demais. Eu fiquei calado olhando nos olhos de Rose. Eu podia contar suas sardas, até as menores, de tão perto que eu estava de seu rosto. Rose abriu a boca como quem fosse falar alguma coisa, mas fechou-a rapidamente. Depois de alguns minutos, eu desviei o olhar. Era covarde demais.

-Scorpius – murmurou Rose – Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius. Pronto, agora vai olhar pra mim?

Eu me virei e sorri. Rose também estava sorrindo. Então ela passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e me beijou. _Me beijou!_ Eu a segurei pela cintura e aprofundei o beijo. Nós ficamos lá por um tempo, até que...

-Lindo – disse Kat Cahill, batendo palmas – Que casal mais fofo. Agora, acabaram o show?

-Scorpius – disse, um pouco receosa – Vamos embora. Eu não gosto muito dessa garota...

-Não – disse, reunindo toda a minha coragem – Olá, K. Fico feliz que apareceu, andei te procurando.

**XxxOxxX**

Oi babys!

Então, uau, quanto tempo, hã? Vocês ainda estão aí? Não abandonaram a fic? Obrigada pela paciência 3

Então amores, eu ando realmente bem ocupada. Tenho estudado demais, to precisando né... Mas arranjei uma brecha no meu horário pra escrever isso. Então, gostaram do capítulo? Comentem! Acharam muito podre e que eu não sei escrever? Comentem! Está com fome, sono, preguiça ou qualquer outra coisa? Comentem!

Sim, eu gosto muito de reviews. E falando nelas, beijinhos especiais para os lindos que comentaram no último capítulo:

Dani Prongs

**Laslus** (eu sou a rainha da demora. hahaha! Nossa gente, que perfect, sério que você gosta assim? *o*)

LOLA (Bem... Agora? hahaha)

**Mila Pink** (Minha cabeça trabalha de um jeito estranho às vezes... Mas, continue lendo, os planos da K. talvez comecem a fazer sentido nos próximos capítulos... Ou não. Como eu disse, minha cabeça trabalha de um jeito estranho e talvez eu acabe só complicando as coisas...)

Deixe você também uma review!

Por favor?

Por favorzinho?

Vou te amar pra sempre se você deixar uma review! ^^

O que tá fazendo lendo isso ainda? Vai deixar uma review e me alegar! hahaha

Beijos babados de batom,

Gigi Potter


End file.
